Knight in Shining Armor
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: AU. He was a SOLDIER, she was accident prone, but somehow he always managed to show up when she needed him the most. ZackTifa, fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_I bring you another ZackTifa fic, which will most likely be a two-part(unless my imagination runs rampant and I decide to add more chapters, but it'll be a short story). This story was very much inspired by _Grey's Anatomy, _ideas shared with my writing buddy Aveira(thanks for that), and various songs I've been listening to the last week. I hope everyone enjoys and so far the only warning would be for language. It might change later on._

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters used in this piece of fiction. I am making no money off of them!

................................................

**Knight in Shining Armor**

................................................

Tifa Lockhart always prided herself on being early and on time to any appointment or errand she had pending, except that fate always had it's way of making her know that she wouldn't always have life easy. First, she had found a missing button on her uniform shirt. Then she had lost one of her boots. Then she couldn't get the fringe of her hair to go the way that she wanted it to, and she had been left to hold the hair back by a pin.

Once she had made it out of her apartment and towards her job at the small café a few blocks down, she let out a small sigh. Already she was running a few minutes behind. She had to pass the the entrance to the train station, and almost push herself through throngs of people trying to get to their jobs or wherever else they were headed. As she rushed down the street, she decided to take a detour from her original route and instead take a shortcut through the park, even though it didn't sound like much of a shortcut. Her mother had taught her to always be on time, no matter where she was going. But as of late, she'd had the worst of luck imaginable.

Rushing through the main path in the park, she passed a teacher with her class, most likely on a field trip, and smiled at how cute they all looked in their uniforms. Next she waved at the young man she saw every morning, walking the dogs of the neighborhood. Among the pets he usually walked were a huge Great Dane, two poodles, a couple of chihuahuas, and some dogs which she couldn't recall their breed. She was more of a cat person, but she wouldn't have minded having a small dog in her apartment, the only problem was that she didn't always have too much personal time. How would she take care of a pet? Thanks to her daydreaming, she wasn't watching where she was going and walked right into a traffic jam between various of the children from the field trip, the dogs and their leashes, and a man with many balloons in his hands.

"Uh, excuse me!" she said, trying to move past the children without shoving any of them or causing them to lose their balloons.

"I'm sorry," said the teacher. "But it appears that they are overly excited."

"That's okay," Tifa replied. _I'm only five minutes late now._

Letting out a small yell as she was pushed back by children and the dogs she had just passed, Tifa wasn't aware of how close she was to the lake situated in the park. She lost her balance and went tumbling back into the cold water, spluttering in shock and flailing her arms. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone swimming and all she could think of was how cold the stupid water was.

"Someone help her!" a voice yelled out.

"Oh my God! He's jumping in to save her!" another voice exclaimed.

There was the sound of splashing, and before Tifa could even voice out that she was fine and that she could get out on her own, strong arms came around her and pulled her up. "Are you alright, Miss?" asked a smooth voice.

"Yeah," she muttered. "I think I just swallowed some of that water," Tifa grumbled, taking the offered hands as people hauled her up and out of the water and onto the small edge where there _should've_ been some sort of safety fence. She wondered briefly how many people fell into the lake daily.

She sat on the pavement of the park walkway and felt like crying. She was late, wet, and had a nasty aftertaste in her mouth. Was it Friday the 13th or something? She looked up when she finally took a look at the man who had jumped in after her. For a moment, all she could see were bright blue eyes in a very handsome face, adorned by a criss-cross scar on his left cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked her again, taking in her long dark hair, plastered to her face, and the eyes that were the color of his most favorite wine. Her make-up had run a little, but it didn't diminish from her beauty.

"I'm fine," Tifa assured him. "Thank you for jumping in after me," she said with a smile.

He opened his mouth to say something more, most likely something stupid because he had been floored by her smile, but he scowled when he saw something behind her. "I have to get going. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Tifa said again, taking his hand as he helped her stand, amazed at how tall and broad shouldered he was. "I have to get to work."

"Well then, I hope we don't meet this way again," he said.

She laughed nervously and nodded, making her way towards the north exit of the park. She turned to look at him and found him watching her as she walked away, but she decided it was best for her to watch where she was going from now on. Ignoring the strange looks from the other people strolling through the park, Tifa frowned to herself as she inspected her ruined uniform and her dripping purse. "This so isn't my day," she muttered to herself.

…

"Yuffie... stop mooning over our customers."

The young woman with short dark hair, and dark eyes grinned and turned to her friend as they stood behind the counter of the café they were running. Currently, Yuffie's center of attention was a man sitting in the corner, enjoying an espresso and reading a book. He had long, dark hair, and the most strange red eyes either of them had ever seen. "Hey, Aerith, isn't Tifa running late?"

Aerith looked at the clock and nodded. "Tifa is _never _late," she commented. Almost as soon as she had said it, they saw a rather hilarious sight greet them from the door.

"Tifa! I just mopped this morning!" Yuffie whined.

"What happened to you?" Aerith asked, green eyes glinting in worry and amusement.

Tifa ignored the customers who were all watching her too, and just walked towards the back room. The other women followed her and waited for her to explain. "I fell into the lake in the park."

"Why?" Yuffie asked.

"We got into this traffic jam of sorts that included a bunch of kids, balloons, and many dogs," Tifa said, taking off her boots and her socks.

"I have an extra uniform. Do you want to use it?" Aerith asked.

Tifa nodded and smiled briefly. "That would be great. Thanks."

"Do you even know how to swim?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"A little, but then this guy jumped in after me and he helped me out."

Yuffie grinned, "Really?"

"Did you get his name and number? Because we all know it's about time you started dating again," said Aerith.

"Shouldn't someone be out there making sure that no one is stealing danishes or something?" Tifa asked in annoyance.

"I'll go," said Yuffie. "But I better hear all about this guy," she said before she walked back towards the front of the small café.

"Tifa... it's been three months since you and Cloud broke up. Shouldn't it be time for you to go out on another date?"

Tifa shrugged. "And you think that the best way for me to get a date is by asking the man who pulled me out of a lake?"

"Well, it could be a start. Did you even thank him?" asked Aerith as she gave Tifa the privacy she needed to change out of her wet uniform.

"I'm afraid to ask what it is that you consider a proper thank you," Tifa grumbled. She could tell that she wouldn't have the best day again.

"Well, you could've invited him to dinner, or offered him a coffee on the house," Aerith offered. "Yuffie and I are worried about you."

"Don't be," Tifa said honestly. "I'll go on a date when I'm ready. You and Yuffie pressuring me to date some random guy isn't going to happen. I just need a little more time. Okay?"

Aerith nodded and smiled. "Okay. Now let's see if we can do something with your hair," she said sweetly.

………

A week later, her day started off good. Nothing lost. She wasn't late. Her hair cooperated with her and looked silky and smooth, and there were no incidents with the lake at the park. And she hadn't seen the man who had saved her again. She couldn't quite recall his face anymore, but she could still remember the color of his eyes and the scar on his face.

Tifa had been convinced that Yuffie's luck had transferred to her, since her younger friend and coworker was usually the one who was accident prone. So far though, she'd had no further incidents, aside from nearly knocking over two baskets full of fruit at the market place the day before.

Sighing to herself as she strolled the park on her day off, Tifa tried not the think of the embarrassing display she had caused when she had fallen into the lake. Shaking her head, she hoped that no one she knew had been present to watch. That was a moment in her life that she wished she could forget. Standing under a tree and watching children with their parents walk by, or teens on skateboards, and the balloon vendor again, Tifa sighed to herself. She was content with her life. She didn't mind her small job, she had a good apartment, great friends, and she taught kids martial arts at the community center on the weekends.

_All that's missing is a boyfriend,_ her mind chimed in. "I don't _need_ a boyfriend," she muttered out loud. Cloud had made sure that she wouldn't want a boyfriend anytime soon. He had left her to go to a university far away, after being with her for nearly two years. She couldn't say that she wasn't angry, but he'd had a point when he said that long distance relationships didn't really work. He had been gone for almost four months now, but she still felt the way she had on the day he had left. She feared he had taken her heart with him.

Kicking a stone away from her foot, Tifa let out a sigh and began to move away from the tree, intent on going back home. A rather loud mewl interrupted her and she frowned. Cats didn't usually wander into the park when there were so many people. She looked around curiously when she heard it again and for some reason thought of looking up at the tree she had been standing under. Letting out a sigh, Tifa found a black and white cat at a very high branch.

"How did you get up there?" she asked it out loud. The cat only meowed again and Tifa shook her head, debating on what she should do. It seemed like a waste of resources to call the fire department to come get the cat out of a tree when a building could be catching on fire or something. She'd never been a fan of heights, but it didn't run deep into a phobia. Scrutinizing the tree for the best way to get up to the cat, she pulled her leather gloves from her back pockets and pulled them on. Usually she reserved their use for really cold weather, or for when she would be visiting the community center. She'd had them because she had forgotten they were in her pocket before going out for a stroll.

"You stay up there and wait for me, okay?" Tifa asked the cat. He blinked two green eyes at her and meowed once more. She shook her head to herself at her comment. Where else would the cat go? Down. Carefully grabbing onto the trunk and slowly finding her footing as she climbed, Tifa let out a calm breath and tried not to think of ground, which was further and further away.

Once she made it to the thick branch where the cat was, she let out a breath and forced herself to not look down. "Okay. I'm gonna come over there. Don't move and don't jump," she said gently, moving slowly towards the cat, keeping her eyes on it the entire time. The cat allowed her to get near, but its claws were digging into the branch in fright.

She pulled the cat into her arms and smiled when it mewled. She placed it inside her jacket and zipped it so that only the black and white head was poking out. "Now we just have to get down," said Tifa, her eyes moving down. She swallowed hard when her stomach dropped and she leaned back against the trunk as a wave of dizziness hit her. "Real smooth, Tifa. This is just the best time to develop a fear of heights."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number shakily. "Yeah, it's me. You're not gonna believe where I am and why I got here." She let out a breath. "No, not _how, why_," said Tifa. She gave directions to exactly where she was and five minutes later, Aerith was standing under the tree, looking for her. "Up here!"

Aerith looked up with wide eyes and gasped. "What are you doing in a tree?!" she exclaimed.

"Saving cats," said Tifa with a shake of her head. "And suddenly developing a fear of heights."

"What about your martial arts training? I've seen you jump from these heights," Aerith called.

"But that's when the adrenaline is pumping and I'm not thinking about falling on my stomach and killing the cat by squashing him!" Tifa yelled.

"I'll call the police for help!"

"That's what I was trying to avoid when I found my friend here. Just keep me company until I calm down and can try to climb back down, please," Tifa said, letting out a slow breath.

"Okay, but you have to buy me lunch when you get down from there," she said, green eyes glittering in worry.

"Deal," Tifa said.

"So, um, how's the weather up there?" Aerith asked with a smile.

Tifa let out a laugh and shook her head. She didn't know what she would do without her two best friends. They had been the best remedy post her break-up with Cloud. If only he could see her now. Stuck in a tree, failing to rescue a cat from certain doom. "Maybe we _should_ see if cats land on their feet," she said to it.

The cat looked at her with his big eyes and Tifa smiled and shook her head. "So... you and Tseng, huh?" she called to Aerith.

"Yeah," Aerith replied with a nervous laugh. "He's not as serious and stuck-up as Yuffie had made us think. He's pretty sweet and he likes poetry too... crap, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that."

Tifa smiled and was happy that her friend had found a nice guy. She couldn't bring herself to look down again to look at her, because she didn't need another wave of vertigo, but she missed the man who approached her when he noticed something strange.

"Uh, Miss? May I ask who it is you're talking to?"

"Oh, my friend. She's up in the tree," Aerith said, smiling sweetly at the handsome man who had just approached her. She had seen his face before, but she couldn't recall where.

He looked up and spotted Tifa sitting on a thick branch a pretty dangerous height from the ground. "Did you decide to take a nap up there? I wouldn't recommend it," he called.

Tifa grit her teeth. "I was trying to rescue a cat from the tree. It's my good deed of the day," she replied, not looking down.

"Do you generally rescue cats from trees?"

"No. Like I said, it's my good deed of the day. I just took a walk around the park to inspect the trees for any cats in need of saving today," Tifa said sarcastically.

The man chuckled and began to climb, even to Aerith's protests. "Don't worry about me, pretty lady. I'll be fine," he said before moving further up.

Tifa grit her teeth and forced herself to keep her eyes away from the ground again, even when she heard the man closing the distance with her. When he finally reached her, her eyes widened in recognition. The man with the blue eyes and the scar! "Shit," she muttered under her breath.

"If you'd like I can go back down and forget I saw you in a tree," he said, recognizing her by her eyes as well. "You're the girl... from the lake," he said with a slow grin.

"Yeah, and the universe must really hate me because they've sent you again," she said with an embarrassed smile.

"They who?" he asked curiously.

"_Them_. Fate, karma, or whatever else they can be," Tifa said with a shrug.

He smiled and reached over to scratch the cat over the head. "So he's the reason why you're in trouble. How did you get up here if you're afraid of heights?" he asked curiously.

Tifa sighed and shrugged. "I didn't think it was this far up, and I didn't think of how I'd get him down," she muttered. "Besides, I've never had any problems with heights before."

"Okay," said Zack, looking down and trying to find the safest way to get her back on the ground, and without hurting the cat. "I didn't catch your name," he said with a warm smile.

"I didn't give you my name," she replied.

"Well, as your would-be savior, wouldn't it be a good idea for me to know it?" he asked.

Tifa nodded and smiled, despite her situation. "Tifa. Tifa Lockhart. And you are...?"

"Zack Fair."

Where had she heard that name before? "Nice to meet you, despite our predicament."

"Same to you. Now, I'm going to ask you to trust me. I will jump with you in my arms from branch to branch until we get to the ground, okay?"

"Have you done this before?" Tifa asked nervously.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "But I'm confident that I won't drop you," he said, standing with amazing balance on the branch. He offered her a hand and Tifa took it, slowly rising to her feet.

"Geez," she hissed when her eyes went to the ground. She clung to Zack and he gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I'm going to pick you up okay?" he asked seriously.

Tifa nodded, but didn't dare to open her eyes or talk when she felt his arms wind around her and pick her up with an arm under her legs. She squeezed the cat to her and couldn't help the girlish squeal that left her when she felt him jump. In a matter of seconds, he set her down on shaky legs and Tifa realized that they were on solid ground once more. She stared at him with big eyes and looking a little pale.

"Are you okay?" he asked, touching her cheek as her fingers dug into his arms.

"I'm fine—fine," Tifa said shakily, staring at his chest.

"Oh, that was amazing. Thank you so much!" Aerith exclaimed, moving over to pat Tifa's hair and squeeze her shoulders.

"You're welcome. Tifa? Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're going to pass out,," Zack said with a smile.

She blinked and finally felt herself relaxing. "I'm fine. Thank you for that," she said nervously, aware that Aerith was watching them both in rapt attention.

"Do you two know each other?" asked the green-eyed woman.

Tifa cleared her throat uncomfortably when Zack nodded and grinned. "He was the one who helped me out of the lake last week," Tifa explained.

"Oh," said Aerith in realization. "Wow. You've saved her twice this month. Maybe the third time will be the charm."

"The charm for what?" Tifa hissed.

Zack watched them both in amusement. "How about that cat, huh? Is he wearing a collar?"

Tifa was thankful for the change of subject and checked the animal's neck before shaking her head. "No. Maybe he's lost or something."

"We can put up fliers to see if anyone claims him," Aerith said, clapping her hands together.

"That's a good idea," Zack commented. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Would you like to join us for some coffee?" Aerith asked him, ignoring the look on Tifa's face.

He looked at his watch and shook his head. "I have somewhere to be. I'm sorry. Maybe some other day?" he asked, looking at Tifa.

Tifa cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Well, we work at a small café that's across the street from the north end of the park. You can't miss it," Aerith said as Tifa began to pull her away.

"Thank you... Zack," Tifa said, turning to him and smiling.

"No problem," he said, smiling in return. "Take care of yourself, Tifa, and don't get into more trouble with fate."

She laughed and nodded. "I'll try," she said before turning and walking away with her friend.

He watched her go, the smile still on his face and then began to walk the opposite way.

When Tifa and Aerith arrived at the café, where other people were working the shifts on their day off, Tifa sighed and plopped down in a corner booth after getting her and Aerith something to drink. "What was all that about?" she asked Aerith.

"I was just trying to get an idea of what type of guy he is. Also, I know where we've seen him before."

"Where?" asked Tifa curiously.

Aerith walked off to get something from the back room, and returned with a magazine in her hand. "Here," she said, setting the magazine in front of Tifa. It was a SOLDIER based issue, and the famous General Sephiroth and first class SOLDIERs Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos, and Zack Fair were on the cover.

"He's a SOLDIER?" Tifa asked in shock.

"First Class too. It explains why it was so easy for him to jump down from the tree," Aerith said with a smile.

"Well then, he's way out of my league. Leave this alone," Tifa said, patting the cat that was still resting inside her jacket.

"He's so _not_ out of your league."

"He's too pretty for me."

"No he's not!" Aerith almost yelled. "Now, Cloud... Cloud was too pretty for you. Zack is handsome, and more built... and..."

"Would you like a tissue for all that drool?" Tifa asked her.

Aerith smirked. "My point is... he's not too good for you. Yes he's famous, and handsome, and a bit of a flirt, but he's the type of guy who would be good for you."

"And how could you possibly know that?" Tifa asked with a frown.

"Because he's your knight in shining armor!"

Tifa rolled her eyes but couldn't stop her laughter at Aerith's words. "Right. I don't need a knight in shining... whatever," she muttered. "I can take care of myself," she said stubbornly.

"I bet you fifty gil that he'll come by here to ask you out sometime soon," said Aerith slyly.

"You're on. I haven't exactly shown him my best face. Last time I was all wet and with my make-up running, and this time I was like a friggin' ghost up in a tree. You think that those things paint a pretty picture?" Tifa asked smartly.

Aerith smiled and tapped Zack's face on the magazine. "You'd be surprised to see that many men out there like the weird-cat-saving type."

"Thanks for the compliment," Tifa said snidely.

"Don't worry about it. Zack strikes me as a sweet, caring man," Aerith assured her. "Besides, it's been nearly _four months_. Get over _him_," she said, standing to get herself a snack.

Tifa stared at the image of Zack grinning brightly in the picture and shook her head. She didn't need a testosterone based complication so soon after her break-up with Cloud. It was best if she left things alone. She just hoped that this Zack guy didn't truly show up.

……………

Unfortunately, fate was still after her. Tifa had begun to wonder if maybe she had been a criminal, or some type of terrorist in another life, because she kept on getting what she _didn't_ want.

Tifa's eyes were wide when a few days later, she looked up to see Zack come into the café with that easy smile on his face. He took a seat in a stool right in front of her and winked. "I hear you can get great coffee here," he said.

"How are you, Zack?" she asked, moving to pour him a cup full of the rich smelling liquid.

"I'm great. How about you? Still rescuing cats from trees or have you moved on to rescuing people from burning buildings?" Zack asked with a smile.

"Actually, I'm a vigilante by night. I put on a mask, tights, and I fight evildoers. Haven't you heard? They call me Karma Girl," she said with a smirk.

Zack let out a loud laugh that was pleasant to hear before taking a sip of his coffee. "You are something else," he said with a grin.

"I've actually been pretty busy with collecting canned food for the less fortunate," she said, and it was the honest truth. Working with the community made her happy. It was then she wondered why fate and luck were against her at times. She was a good person. Not perfect, but she didn't break rules or do any evil.

"Then that makes you an amazing something else," he said lightly.

Tifa couldn't stop the smile that bloomed on her face. "What brings you around here, aside from the coffee?" she asked in interest, ignoring the wink that Yuffie flashed her when she looked up to see if the customers were being taken care of.

"I hear that there's a pretty girl who works here. She has these amazing, maroon colored eyes, and she has a killer sense of humor. She also has a penchant for getting stuck in trees, and for falling into lakes," Zack said.

"So you're here for me."

Zack watched her try to fight down a blush, but her cheeks turned a sweet pink color. He nodded. "I got thinking about you getting stuck in a tree when you were trying to save a cat. Only the most amazing people risk their lives for an animal."

Tifa smiled. "I didn't really think about what I was doing until I was up there and I couldn't get down," she muttered.

"Still, actions speak louder than words. But on a more serious note... I came here to see if you would like to go out with me," he said before taking a sip of his coffee. Black and with no sugar or cream, Tifa noted.

She looked at him in the eyes and wondered what it would feel like to be on the arm of a man who was so handsome and well known. She didn't want fame, or to be in the spotlight because she was dating a SOLDIER; she was quite happy with how quiet her life was. Besides, her break-up with Cloud was still recent.

"Are you trying to think of the most polite way of shooting me down?" he asked her with a small smile.

Tifa laughed lightly and shook her head. "It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I recently broke up with my boyfriend and I think it's a little soon for me to be dating, despite what my friends have to say about that," she said with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"No worries," he said, winking again. "If you ever change your mind, call me," he said, taking a pen from nearby and scribbling his number on a napkin. "Or... you know, if you ever get stuck in another tree, or you need a sidekick for Karma Girl, let me know."

She smiled and nodded. "The coffee is on the house. Have a nice day, Zack."

"Thanks, Tifa," he said before walking out.

"So?" Yuffie asked, nearly bouncing with energy in front of her.

"He asked me out," Tifa said quietly.

"And?" the shorter girl asked excitedly.

"And I said no."

"What?!"

"Don't give me that look, Yuffie Kisaragi. He gave me his number in case I change my mind," Tifa said, showing her the napkin before tucking it into her apron.

"Come on, Tifa. Don't do this!" Yuffie pleaded.

"Do what?"

"Don't scare off a guy because you're still hung-up on some jerk who didn't value you enough to want to try a long distant relationship. I know they're a strain, but he could've at least tried. I didn't want to tell you this way, but I talked to Jessie the other day, and she said that Cloud asked some girl out already. You don't see him moping around that way you're doing, do you?" Yuffie asked darkly. "Has he even called you?"

Tifa thought about her words for a moment and shook her head. They hadn't talked in about a month, but that didn't mean anything. That didn't mean... could he had really gotten over her so soon? "I was better off not knowing, Yuffie," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's time for you to move on and be happy. You deserve it, and this guy looks like a nice person. Don't lose your opportunity to get over Cloud if he's already doing the same with you," Yuffie said before walking away to tend to the customers.

Tifa sighed to herself and ran a hand through her long hair, trying to get her thoughts straight regarding her love life. Was she over Cloud? No. Did she like Zack? A little. Would it be too bad to take his offer on a date? Not really. Was she scared? Hell yes. But Aerith was right, she thought with a smirk, Zack was her knight in shining armor. He had saved her from the most ridiculous situations, and he still found her attractive. What man would want to date a woman who made such a fool of herself?

A smile slipped onto her face as she thought about his eyes and his smile. He seemed charming and easy-going and she did like him. Would it be so bad to give herself a chance to meet a new guy? Nope. She just had to gather her courage enough to call him.

………

"What's the matter with you, puppy?"

Zack looked up from his lounging position in the lunch area of the SOLDIER floor and shrugged. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?" asked the man that had been his mentor since he had entered the program.

"A girl I met."

"It's always about a pair of nice eyes and long legs with you, isn't it?" asked the older man. "You've been distracted for a while now. This must be serious."

"She's special. I can feel it in my bones, but I don't know if she's interested enough," Zack replied. "I rescued her from a tree."

Angeal didn't bother to ask about it, since he was sure that it would lead to a story full of nonsense. "Did you _forget _how to charm a lady?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," Zack said, eyes narrowed. "She just recently broke up with her guy. I don't want to push it because I want to get to know her."

"Taking it slow? That's a first. Maybe she _will _do you some good," came the smart reply. "Have you contacted her? Sent her flowers or something of the like?"

Zack shook his head. "No. I was letting some time pass by," he said.

"Then may I suggest that you at least call her to show that you're still interested?"

Zack thought about it for a moment and nodded. Angeal stood from his seat and gave his shoulder a squeeze as he began to walk out of the room. Zack sat there for a moment, wondering what it was that he should do. He really did like Tifa, even with the limited times they had seen each other. She was funny, beautiful, and she seemed like someone who would be a great girlfriend.

Blinking, he looked up and towards the door, his eyes wide. He was sure he was imagining things as he stared at Tifa, who was smiling nervously. How long had he been staring into space? "Tifa?"

She nodded and smiled. "Surprised to see me?"

"Yeah," he said, getting to his feet. "No one is allowed up here!"

"I met a friend of yours down at the lobby," Tifa explained, fidgeting with a strand of her long hair as she stood in front of him. She didn't know if she was out of her mind, but she honestly wanted to prove that she wasn't the type of girl who would let herself whither away over a guy after a break-up. After listening to Yuffie and Aerith for an hour, telling her that she was doing the right thing, and that no, she wouldn't freak him out for searching him out first, she had decided to come see him at the Shinra building.

"Which friend?" he asked curiously.

"Angeal Hewley. He was on his way out when he heard me asking the receptionist about you. She didn't want to give me information because apparently there's a fanclub of yours that tries to sneak in at least twice a week," Tifa said with a small laugh. "Your friend asked me if I was the girl from the tree. Did you go around announcing that to all your friends?" she asked him suspiciously.

Zack grinned and shook his head as he approached her. "It kind of slipped out when I was talking to him a few minutes ago. So... what brings you here?"

"I've been thinking, and I don't know if I'm ready for anything serious, but I wouldn't mind if we were to go out once," she said nervously.

"Just once?"

Tifa smiled at him. "Well, we'd have to see how the first date goes before we decide if we want to see each other again. Did I not tell you that I suffer from really bad luck or something?"

Zack chuckled and shook his head. "I really doubt that. I don't think anyone so pretty and sweet would have bad luck."

Her cheeks went pink at his compliments and she smiled shyly. "You'd be surprised. But I did my part. I warned you about it," Tifa said.

"Do you want to get something to eat now?" he asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked at a group of SOLDIER recruits passing by and giving him the thumbs-up.

Tifa nodded. "That sounds great. You're not busy?"

"Naw, and if I am, Angeal will cover for me," he said with a wink. They stepped into the elevator together and Tifa smiled nervously when he pressed the button for the lobby.

The descent was a quiet one and a little bit tense for Tifa. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing, but she would never know if she didn't take the chance. Smiling as she began to calm down, she blinked when the elevator suddenly came to a stop and the doors didn't open.

"Crap," muttered Zack.

Tifa let out an incredulous laugh. "Do you see? Bad luck follows me around. All I'm missing is the black cloud above my head."

Zack just grinned and shook his head. They were stuck in the elevator.

...

...

...

...

...

I tried to go for humor, though I don't know how well I did that, since my fortes are drama and angst at times. I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter, since the romance really begins in the next. I know I didn't provide much background info on any of them, but that changes in the next chapter. As Zack and Tifa get to know each other, we'll get to know more about them, so be patient. I know this seems more like a situation for Yuffie and Vincent, but I thought it up with Zack and Tifa and I hope it works. There won't be angst, only a little bit of drama and a lot of romance in the next chapter, so let me know how you found this first chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope everyone has a good week.

Joey


	2. Chapter 2

................................................

**Knight in Shining Armor**

................................................

They had been stuck for a few long minutes now, and Zack had called in through the intercom on the elevator to let someone know that they were stuck. The person on the other side had told them that the electricity had gone out on a few of the floors and both elevators had stopped. They had just been asked to remain patient. Tifa moved to let her forehead drop against the closed elevator doors, a sigh escaping her. "Are you regretting having met me?" she asked with a sardonic little smile.

Zack leaned back across from her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now why would I regret meeting a hot girl like you?" he asked teasingly.

Tifa blushed and didn't turn to look at him until she was sure that she didn't resemble a tomato in color. She let out a small laugh and shrugged. "I guess I didn't think that the whole bad luck thing would appeal to a guy."

"_You _appeal to a guy," Zack countered. "Now take a seat. We're going to have our date here while we wait for the technicians to fix this hunk of junk," he said, sitting down on the ground and patting the spot next to him. "You'd think that such a famous and rich company could afford working elevators," he muttered.

She smiled in amusement and sat, smoothing her hands over her shorts and placing her purse next to her hand. "So... what should we talk about?" she asked, fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"Well... you can start by telling me about yourself. What movies you like, and your favorite foods, or you can tell me about all the accidents you've had with fate there," he said with a wink.

Tifa glared at him playfully. "I'd rather not talk about my accidents. So I'll start off with personal stuff... I am an only child. My parents still live in Nibelheim, but I moved out here by myself. I met Aerith a few years ago, ironically we ran into each other when we were walking under a ladder. Yuffie, I met under more normal circumstances. It was a rainy day and a car drove right through this pothole filled with water, splashing the both of us," Tifa said with a giggle.

Zack grinned and shook his head. "You believe all that bad luck garbage?"

She shrugged. "Not really, but my life has been pretty filled with bad luck the last few months," she admitted.

"You mean because of the split with your boyfriend?" Zack asked, staring at the tips of her shoes.

"Among other things," Tifa replied, a sad look slipping onto her face. It quickly died and was replaced by a laugh when she heard Zack's stomach grumble incredibly loud. "Are you hungry?"

"I skipped out on lunch and had been planning on getting a late one. I guess by the time we get out of here, it'll be dinner time," he said with a sigh.

Tifa reached for her bag and her hand rooted around inside for a few seconds before she produced a wrapped candy bar. "You can have this. I usually carry it around for when I leave the café and haven't gotten anything to eat."

Zack took it with a grateful smile and nearly shivered when their fingers brushed and he felt how soft her skin was. Had he ever been this aware of a girl he had just met? He looked down at the bar and raised an eyebrow at her. "Fat free?"

Tifa smirked. "I have to watch my figure," she murmured.

"I see nothing wrong with your figure," he said, giving her a once over.

This time she could do nothing to hide her blush as she smacked his arm. It was only then that she realized just how thick his bicep was and how smooth. She cleared her throat nervously and shook her head when he offered her a piece of chocolate.

"Thanks," he said, once the chocolate was gone. "That should help for a while."

"Tell me about yourself," Tifa said. "About your family?" she asked at his questioning look.

He let out a sigh. "Well... I don't have any brothers or sisters either. My dad walked out on my mom and me when I was old enough to understand what he was doing. My mom remarried and is happy, living in Gongaga with him. I joined SOLDIER when I was fifteen and have been working here ever since. I can't say that I have fate after me, but I haven't exactly had good luck with the girls I've dated."

"Have you dated more than one girl at the same time?" Tifa asked curiously.

"Ah..." How could he answer that without digging himself into a hole? He really liked Tifa and didn't want her getting the wrong idea. "I've dated girls at the same time, but not exclusively. I'm very faithful to whoever is my current girlfriend," he explained.

"Why do you say that you've had bad luck then?" Tifa asked.

"Because most of the girls I've dated are with me because I'm a famous face. They're shallow and all they care about is getting famous," Zack said with a shrug.

"What makes you think I'm different?" Tifa asked, smiling slyly.

"You didn't recognize me when I saved you the first time," Zack said, bumping his shoulder with hers. "I had to run off that time because my stalkers were after me. There's usually a complete fan club trying to swarm me every time I leave the building," he said with an embarrassed laugh.

Tifa smiled and was endeared by the fact that he was embarrassed to admit that he had a fan club who stalked him. "Isn't it any guy's dream to have a horde of screaming fan girls after him?"

"Not when they try to rip the clothes off my body," he muttered.

Tifa nearly smacked herself when her brain decided to provide images of Zack shirtless. It wouldn't help her already damaged image if she started drooling at the thoughts. "How do you get away from them?"

"Well, if there's one thing I can boast about, it's that I can jump ridiculously long distances thanks to Shinra. That's saved my butt many times before," Zack said with a grin. "But enough about that. Why don't you tell me about what you do in your spare time?"

"Well," Tifa started, pride swelling in her chest. "I teach kids Martial Arts at the community center. They range from ages five to ten. I've been doing that since I left Nibleheim and I love it. I love Martial Arts, and I love kids. It's an even trade," she said with a fond smile.

"Well... would you mind if I visited you one of these weekends?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

Tifa cleared her throat and nodded quickly. "That would be great," she said honestly. "The children would love to meet a SOLDIER."

"Well... that would be nice. But I would be going for you," Zack said seriously.

"Zack..."

"I'm not rushing anything. Just don't get the wrong idea. I like you, but I want to get to know you better. Much better," he said quickly.

Tifa had to smile at his words. Though a part of her felt like it didn't want to move on, another part—her romantic side, she supposed—was telling her that she wouldn't mind getting to know Zack better either. She still held dreams of finding a great man and taking him to meet her parents—her father had always hated Cloud—and she wanted to get married and have children. She knew that her dream was flawed, because marriage wasn't all hugs and kisses, but she wanted a family and someone to love and who would love her unconditionally. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know you better. Just give me time to get used to this."

"Don't worry about that. As long as you agree to date me, it's all good," he said with a wink.

Tifa turned to give him a look. "Will you be dating other girls while you date me?"

"No," he said without hesitation. "You're special and I have a feeling I'll have my hands full with you," he said, rubbing a thumb across her chin.

She just smiled and moved back slowly, watching Zack's long fingers move away from her face. "I kept the cat," she said with a small laugh.

"No one claimed him?" Zack asked.

"No. Aerith and I put up fliers all around the neighborhood and we got nothing."

"What will you name him?"

"I don't know yet," Tifa said, standing and stretching her legs. "Maybe I'll name him after you. Since you saved us and all."

Zack grinned and stood as well. "You're going to name him Zack?" he asked curiously, his blue eyes shining in amusement.

Tifa snorted. "No. Maybe I'll name him Fair, or something like that."

"That's kinda lame," Zack said. He laughed at her expression. "Not your idea. But that isn't a proper cat name. Call him Lucky or something like that. That way he can be your lucky charm."

Tifa thought it over for a moment and then nodded. "That's a great idea, actually." She smiled at him as she leaned against the elevator doors once more and couldn't help the way her eyes roamed Zack's face and then drifted down his chest. He was incredibly tall and well formed. His hair was a black that could rival Yuffie's, and his eyes were always shining with cheerfulness. He was a perfect knight in shining armor. She wanted to smack Aerith for putting that idea into her head.

Zack could tell that she was taking her time inspecting him, and he didn't mind one bit. It did make him nervous, because he didn't want to be lacking in anything she was looking for in a guy. He had never felt that way before. He had always been the one to charm the ladies with his looks and his attitude, but Tifa really was something else. She was special and he could feel a very unmanly notion happening. He had butterflies in his stomach.

Meeting her eyes and watching her smile was doing things to his brain and making his body move without permission. Before he knew it, he had closed the distance between them and was towering over her a little, making her lean back and look up to hold his gaze. He began to lean down, anticipation making his hands itch, and just barely felt the brush of her lips against his when suddenly the doors at her back slid open and she gave a small yell as she fell back.

Zack used his quick reflexes to catch her around the waist and it seemed like an image out of a romance story, with her bowed backwards, one of his arms wrapped around her waist while her hands clutched at his shoulders. Their little bubble was burst when they felt eyes on them. Zack pulled Tifa upright and cleared his throat, glaring at the technicians working on the elevator doors.

"Thanks," Tifa said, walking with Zack towards the stairs. "At least we were only two floors from the lobby," she commented, feeling a little awkward.

"Yeah," Zack said, hating the fact that he hadn't been given the chance to kiss her.

They stopped at the main floor, right before exiting the building. "Maybe we should leave our date for another time," she said, not meeting his eyes.

Zack frowned. "I thought we'd just had a date on the elevator?"

Tifa smiled and leaned on the tips of her toes to kiss his jaw. "We didn't do this properly. I want to dress up and show you that I'm not just this weird girl who gets stuck in strange situations. Will you take me out on a proper date?"

His grin returned and he nodded. "How about... dinner and a movie? I know it seems cliché, but I know of this nice little place that overlooks the city."

"That sounds perfect," Tifa said with an honest smile. "I like simple things. You don't ever have to go fancy with me."

Zack smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth, feeling her eyelashes flutter against his cheek. "I'll pick you up on Saturday evening then?"

Tifa nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down her address and her phone number. "Here's to hoping that it doesn't rain," she said with a grin, her eyes warm and bright.

Zack nodded and watched her wave before she walked away. He smiled a dopey little smile to himself and put Tifa's address into his pocket before walking towards the employee cafeteria. He very much had a crush on Tifa Lockhart.

………

"I'm wearing too much make-up," Tifa muttered.

"No you're not. It's just some lip-gloss and eyeshadow. Besides, it makes your eyes look a little more red. You look so pretty!" Aerith said, brushing Tifa's hair a few times to make sure each strand was in place.

"I checked the weather forecast and the skies should be clear," Yuffie said as she walked into her room. "Wow. You look great! Aerith, you do make miracles happen."

"Hey!" Tifa yelled.

"I'm kidding," Yuffie said with a giggle, holding Lucky in her arms. "I mean, you saw what she did with _me_. If she can make me look like a girl, you _know_Aerith can make miracles happen."

"Has Vincent called you?" Aerith asked, stepping back and letting Tifa take a look at herself.

"Yep, and we're going out again tomorrow." Yuffie let out a dreamy sigh and grinned. "You have no idea how hot he is, and how good he kisses," she said, dropping back onto Tifa's bed.

Rolling her eyes at Yuffie's antics, Tifa stood to grab a coat to pull over the simple off the shoulder blouse that Aerith had pulled out of her closet. They had matched it with a pair of black form-fitting jeans and leather boots. Tifa felt weird with the make-up on, but she supposed that she needed it for a new guy and a new date. She was used to wearing it to work, but she hadn't dated since she had gotten together with Cloud and that had been a while back. Besides, she needed to erase all images Zack had of her with smudged make-up or looking deathly pale.

A knock at her door interrupted her musings and all three women nearly raced out of the bedroom at the same moment, rushing towards the door. "Stop!" Tifa hissed at them, walking forward so that only she could open the door.

Zack's smile greeted her, along with a single Junon lily in his hand. "I didn't know what type of flower you like," he said, looking a little anxious.

Tifa smiled and looked at him. "It's perfect," she said, taking it from his hand and letting him step into her apartment.

Zack waved at the two girls there with Tifa and smiled when they gave him a thumbs up. "Are you ready to go?" he asked Tifa as she put the flower into a tall glass of water and set it on the ledge of the window overlooking the sink.

She nodded and finally got a good glimpse of him. He was out of the SOLDIER uniform, and though she very much liked the way he looked in it, he looked much better in normal clothing. He was in a pair of black slacks, dress shoes, and a dark gray dress shirt. Tifa had to remind herself that she wanted to make a good impression on their first date, and melting into a puddle of goo at his feet would not work. "Let's go," she said, waving at her friends, snorting lightly when they motioned for her to call them later.

"If you don't mind, we'll walk," Zack said.

Tifa nodded. "That's fine. There are evenings on my days off when all I do is walk for an hour or two when the city comes to life at night."

"You should still be careful. This place can be dangerous, even with the Midgar police patrolling," he said, trying to mask his worry.

"You really haven't seen me fight yet," she said with a smile. "I can take care of myself when it comes to hand to hand combat."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Zack said with a smile.

"Is that a challenge?" Tifa asked.

"You want our next date to be for us to kick each other's asses?" Zack asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"No. I'd like our next date to be of _me _kicking _your_ ass," she said slyly.

Zack chuckled and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles. "If you do kick my ass, that'll make you my dream woman," he said, his eyes shining merrily.

Tifa smiled back and didn't miss the fact that he kept her hand in his as they walked. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination and Tifa was amazed of the view from a restaurant sitting at the very top of one of the tallest buildings in Midgar. "Wow," she murmured.

"I know," Zack said, and he wasn't looking at the city view. He was staring at Tifa as she took off her coat. He smiled and held her chair out for her before taking a seat himself. A waitress came over to them and smiled as she handed the menus over. "They serve a little of everything here."

"I love Wutai and Kalm food," Tifa said, looking at the menu.

"Me, I'm more into the spicy stuff. Like Junon food," Zack said.

"That's one strike against you," Tifa said teasingly.

Zack worked a look of fear on his was that was believable. "Maybe I shouldn't talk tonight."

Tifa laughed. "I don't think that's how dates work. We'll figure out how good we get along tonight."

"I'm a very charming man. I'll agree to anything you want," he said.

"Hmm... you've just earned that point back," she said, turning to look back at the menu.

Zack just smiled and pumped his fist in the air once. "Yes. I'm Zack the Ladies Man."

Tifa gave him a look of amusement above her menu. "Bragging about it is making you lose more points."

Zack laughed and put his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Fine. So, what are you going to get?" he asked, moving back to the menu.

…

The movie theater he took her to later on was a really fancy one. Even more fancy than the restaurant, Tifa thought with a smirk. But she wasn't complaining. She had had so much fun with Zack and he always managed to make her laugh at anything he said. He was so laid back and easy to talk to. He was a comfortable person to be around.

"Make it a scary one so that I can have you in my arms for two straight hours."

Tifa laughed lightly. "Scary movies make me laugh. How about we test your endurance and go for a chick flick?" she asked, nudging him with her elbow.

"Unless you want me to get two hours of sleep, I advise you not to pick a chick flick," he said honestly.

"How about we just watch an action movie and call it a draw?"

"Will that earn me any extra points?" Zack asked with a grin, teasing her about her earlier words at the restaurant. Tifa just shrugged one shoulder before walking towards the counter to buy their tickets. "Uh, uh!" he said, planting a gil note down before she could pay.

"Come on. Don't tell me you're the type of guy who never lets a girl pay!" Tifa exclaimed.

Zack looked at the girl at the register and noted her entertained look. He waited until he had his change and the tickets before he pulled Tifa towards the movie halls. "I _never_ let a lady pay while we're on a date. It's a personal thing of mine. Whenever we go out, it's all on me."

Tifa let out a long sigh and nodded. "Fine," she said with a slight pout.

"Aww, why are you pouting? Despite the fact that you look cute, I don't think it's a big deal," Zack said, leading her towards the back row and the center where they would be able to see the movie perfectly.

Tifa nodded. "I know. It's just that I've been independent for a long time. It's weird to have someone take care of me. Not even Cloud argued with me when I was in one of my little independent rants," she said absently.

"Cloud... is he your ex-boyfriend?" Zack asked in interest.

Tifa nodded once and wondered why it didn't hurt as badly to talk about Cloud as it had only a few days ago. "Yeah. We broke up because he didn't want a long distance thing. He's going to school and living in Costa del Sol now."

"But that's not so far from here," Zack protested. _Shut up brain, we're trying to get her to like _us, _not to convince her to make-up with her ex_, he thought in annoyance.

"It is when we're too busy to take time off to see each other. It was his idea to break up," Tifa said, shrugging.

Zack made a big show of yawning and stretching his arm across her shoulders. Tifa let out a giggle and shook her head. "What?" he asked.

"That is so high school!"

"Then if I kiss you here in the theater, would that be too high school as well?" Zack asked, leaning in towards her and brushing his lips against the curve of her jaw.

Tifa swallowed and tried to keep her breathing even. Turning so that their noses bumped, she smiled and looked at his lips, wondering how soft and luscious they actually were. "How about we just leave the kissing for the end of the night?" she asked.

Zack smiled lopsidedly and kissed her cheek. At her look, he shrugged. "I just wanted something to help me control the anticipation," he murmured against her ear.

Tifa felt her own shiver of anticipation run down her spine and sat back when the movie previews began. By the time the movie was over, it was late, but lucky for them, Midgar was a city that didn't sleep, even at night. There were many people out and looking for a club to get into, others were at bars, many trying to catch a movie, and just generally enjoying the night in the City.

They walked towards Tifa's apartment in a slow pace, comfortably quiet. "Don't you have any ex-girlfriend stories you want to share with me? I talked about Cloud, and for me that's a big deal."

Zack thought about it for a moment. "There was this girl a few years back. She was... at one time I thought she was it."

Tifa watched his blank expression curiously. "But what happened?"

"She was a Turk."

Tifa's eyes widened. The Turks were the elite bodyguards for Shinra and his son. They were rumored to be the most dangerous and proficient association of guards ever made. "Did she die?" she asked carefully.

Zack shook his head. "No. But she decided that her job was more important than whatever we may have had. I guess she was right. Turks aren't allowed to have a personal life," he said with a light shrug.

"What's her name?" Tifa asked.

"Cissnei. She was pretty tiny, compared to me, but she knew how to do her job. I haven't seen her in a long time, but I guess it's because we've tried to avoid each other since we split," Zack said. Noticing the look on her face—she had been frowning—he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "What's on your mind?"

"Just wondering why a girl would pick her job over you," she said with a shy smile.

Zack felt his ego swell a little. "I'm glad you think that way."

"Ha! Don't let it go to your head," Tifa said, pushing him away playfully.

"I won't!" he promised, smiling.

"Freeze!" A man yelled, jumping out of the shadows and brandishing a gun at them.

"And here I thought that tonight had been going splendidly and accident-free," Tifa muttered to Zack.

"What do you want?" Zack asked.

"Your money, sucker. What else?" asked the man. He had shifty eyes and Zack suspected that he was high on something.

"We're broke," Tifa said, earning a snort from Zack.

"Oh yeah? Well you don't look like it. Empty your pockets!" he ordered, jabbing the gun into the air more forcefully.

"Stand back, Tifa. I can handle this," Zack said.

Tifa rolled her eyes and before both men could blink, her leg had risen high and she had aimed a roundhouse kick right at the man's chin. He went down hard and unconscious. Zack kicked the gun away from the man and jabbed him with the tip of his boot. Then he turned to Tifa, who was standing there, looking innocent. "Don't give me that look! I told you that I can take care of myself."

"I think I may be in love with you," he said bluntly.

Tifa laughed and shook her head as a police unit turned the corner and Zack took her hand and pulled her along quickly. At her questioning look, he explained. "Too much hassle. They'll take us downtown to report it and it'll be a long, tiring night. That gun was probably illegal, so he'll go to jail for a few weeks because of that anyway."

"What would Shinra think of one of its outstanding employees avoiding the law?" Tifa asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Zack shrugged. "I'm thinking of finding myself another job. Besides, with you patrolling the streets, this neighborhood is safe," he said with a smirk.

"Maybe now he'll think twice about mugging people in these parts," Tifa said.

Zack couldn't believe he had found a woman like Tifa and that she was single. He had always entertained ideas of getting married and spawning in the future, but he hadn't worried about it much. He was still young and he liked to have fun, but meeting Tifa now was making him change his mind with every glance, every smile, and every laugh he received from her. He wouldn't mind finally growing up, and his mother would absolutely love the idea, not to mention Tifa. She was definitely wife material.

Once they arrived back at her apartment, Tifa opened her door and stood with him at the doorway. "I see Lucky has taken very nicely to your place," he said, noticing the cat that was sleeping on top of her TV.

Tifa smiled and nodded. "He's pretty laid back and he doesn't try to get out to the street. He's very much a house cat. It still makes me think that he has a family out there," she said with a sad little smile.

Zack smiled and brushed his fingers across her cheek. Tifa looked up at him and couldn't help the way her cheeks colored at the way he was looking at her. "Are we going to get to have another night like this?" he asked.

Tifa licked her lips as she watched his inching towards hers. "You mean, getting mugged again another night?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he said, taking in her half-lidded eyes and her long lashes, sweeping over pale, smooth cheeks.

"I think so," she murmured before his lips closed over hers. To be fair, she hadn't kissed all that many guys, but Tifa realized that she could very much classify Zack's kiss as the best she had ever had, never mind the way his hands were settled on her hips, or how she was quickly running out of breath.

When he finally drew away, her cheeks were pink and her eyes were all unfocused. "You have no idea what that look on your face does to me," Zack murmured, stealing another kiss from a still rather dazed Tifa.

She clutched at his shirt and pushed him back slowly. "I'm not the kind of girl to give away all her goodies on the first date," she murmured, catching his laugh with her lips.

Zack grinned. "Technically, this is our second date."

Tifa moved back and crossed her arms over her chest to keep her hands to herself. "When can we go out again?" she asked, trying to keep her thoughts away from how soft and warm his mouth had been.

"You mean the date when we get to kick each other's ass?" he asked with a wink.

Tifa giggled and leaned against her door frame. "How about you just come and see me at the Community Center next weekend?"

"What time?" Zack asked.

"In the morning," said Tifa.

Zack smiled and nodded, moving forward to kiss her lips gently. "Dream of me," he said before he moved back and began to walk away.

Tifa waited until he had entered the elevator to close her door and let out a dreamy sigh. She'd never had a date like _that_ before. Not one that nearly made her swoon. She smiled to herself and patted Lucky on the head before heading to her phone, intent on calling her best friends and telling them all that had happened. At least nothing had gone seriously wrong during their date.

Maybe Zack _was_ her lucky charm.

...

...

...

...

...

…

Okay, so I'm a total liar. I have no clue how many chapters this fic will have, because it's all coming to me at random moments, but it won't be too long. More than two chapters(obviously), but less than ten me thinks. I really like how this fic is going and I'm happy you all seem to be enjoying it too. It'll be lighthearted and sweet with fluff and only a small amount of drama. Nothing to worry about. This chapter was pretty short compared to the first, but it'll work with what's next. There may be some VincentYuffie up next too, but there's no guarantees. Thank you so much for reviewing and for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Have a great weekend!

Joey


	3. Chapter 3

................................................

**Knight in Shining Armor**

................................................

Yuffie knew she had it in the bag. She'd always had an excellent poker face, and she always knew how to read her opponents faces. Tifa's left eyebrow tended to twitch slightly when she was bluffing, and Aerith sipped at her drink every few seconds if she had a winning hand, though she tried to be inconspicuous about it. As for herself, she was too kick ass to have any expression to give herself away.

"Alright, let's see your cards," said Tifa.

Yuffie grinned and showed them. Aerith sighed and dropped her cards. Tifa just looked at the both of them and smirked. "Royal Flush!" she crowed, showing her cards.

"No fair!" Yuffie whined. "You're totally cheating! When have you _ever_ been good at cards?" she asked her friend.

Tifa smirked. "Since I met my good luck charm," she replied with a happy grin.

Aerith smiled and shared a wink with Yuffie. "Aww, _Zack and Tifa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes_—" Yuffie dove backwards and out of the path of Tifa's shoe. "Hey! That could've hit me right on my forehead!" she yelled.

"Yes, and Yuffie has another date with Vincent tomorrow night. She'd have to cancel if you were to leave a bruise on that face," Aerith said with a grin.

Yuffie stuck out her tongue at Tifa when she broke into giggles. "Can you imagine Yuffie on a romantic date with a big footprint right on her forehead?" Tifa asked. She and Aerith started laughing as the shorter of the three glared at them.

"That's not funny! Do you remember what you felt like when you fell into the lake and met Zack for the first time?" Yuffie asked her pointedly.

"I see your point," Tifa replied, embarrassed at the memory. "So... when do we get to meet this Vincent guy? What do you know about him? I've only seen him from far away, since you're always the one rushing to get his order," she said with a smirk. Yuffie just blushed.

"Aside from the fact that he has perfect hair, you haven't told us much else," Aerith said with a grin.

Yuffie took a sip of her margarita and shrugged. "We're in the whole process of getting to know each other. He—don't freak out—he used to be a Turk," she whispered, her eyes darting from side to side as if the conversation were being listened by someone other than the three.

"What?" Tifa asked with a frown. "What do you mean 'he used to be a Turk'?"

"He kinda walked out on them a couple of years ago. I know that there are these rumors of how you can't just walk out of the Turks and stuff, but Vince says that they're scared of him. He was the best of them all and he walked out because they killed his wife."

"He was married?" Aerith asked in surprise.

Yuffie nodded. "He was also the best Turk in their entire history. That's the only reason why he got away with it."

"How did his wife die?" asked Tifa worriedly. The last thing she wanted was for Yuffie to be in danger too.

"She was a scientist. She died in a lab explosion and Vincent blames Shinra and the Turks for not protecting her better while he was gone," Yuffie replied.

Tifa frowned as she thought of something. "Zack told me that Turks aren't allowed to have a social life. I don't know whether he meant that the company literally doesn't allow them to, or if they don't have time for a relationship."

Yuffie shrugged. "There have been Turks that have married, but it undoubtedly puts their other halves in danger unless they know how to take care of themselves. I don't think Shinra makes it a rule that they can't have a person to be with or get married."

"Are you sure that Shinra won't came after _you_ now that you're with him?" Aerith asked.

"You guys don't know Vincent. He can be a little intimidating, especially with those red eyes," Yuffie said, smiling dreamily.

"Well, just be careful. We want you to be happy, but we also want you to be safe," Tifa said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. Hey!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining mischievously. "Why don't we go on a 'triple date' thing?"

Tifa and Aerith just looked at each other. "Tseng and I didn't work out," Aerith finally said.

"What? Why?" asked Yuffie.

"Because he was a Turk," Aerith said quietly. At Tifa's blank look, she explained. "He didn't have the time. He canceled three of our dates and stood me up for one."

"No!" Tifa gasped.

"Yes," Aerith said with a shake of her head. "I just decided to leave it alone and asked him not to call me again. At least I didn't get too attached, but I can understand the problem of dating a Turk."

"Can you imagine if we had been able to go on that date? A SOLDIER, a Turk, and an ex-Turk," Tifa said with a grimace.

"Awkward," Aerith said with a nod. Then she smiled at them and stood to refill their margarita pitcher. "How about we play blackjack next?"

"Tifa cheats!" Yuffie called.

"I do not!" Tifa replied in annoyance. She loved her friends. It was the only time when she could act like an immature brat and not be embarrassed by it. Aerith could be the most mature out of the three of them, but she had her moments of giggling fits and she always seemed to make them smile. Though Tifa missed her family, she couldn't deny that she wouldn't be able to live without Yuffie and Aerith around.

An image of Zack suddenly slithered into her thoughts and Tifa smiled to herself. Having Zack around was proving to be better than she had thought. All she had to do was allow herself the chance to let another man into her life. _He's already in my life, _Tifa thought to herself. And contrary to what she had believed, it hadn't been so hard to let Cloud go.

………

Smiling pleasantly at her class, Tifa had to wonder what time Zack would arrive to see her. She had been waiting in excitement for their next _date_ and it was making her a little distracted. She couldn't believe just how fast he had come to occupy her thoughts. "Eyes on me," she instructed, seeing as some of the younger children started to giggle and fidget. "The most valuable lesson you will learn, is to mind your surroundings. You have to be alert so that nothing can catch you off guard," she said in a tone laced with only a light amount of authority. She loved teaching the children about martial arts. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that when a hand came down on her shoulder, she reacted out of pure instinct.

Twisting the wrist of her would be attacker—though a part of her mind was registering the fact that she wouldn't get attacked in front of so many little people—she performed a maneuver that left her standing behind the person, forcing him to his knees while still holding his wrist. It was only then that she registered black spikes and the wide eyes of her students. She blinked and let go of Zack's hand quickly. "I'm sorry!" Tifa gasped out in shock.

Zack rubbed his wrist and stood, staring at her in awe and looking a little embarrassed as the children giggled. "You have some reflexes there," he muttered.

Tifa blushed in mortification and placed a hand on her face. "I'm so sorry, Zack, but you shouldn't creep up on me like that!" she said, laughing a little.

Blue eyes regarded her in amusement and he turned to look at the children. "How come none of you runts told me that she would twist my arm out of its socket?"

"No one should sneak up on Tifa-sensei!" a little girl in the front said, she was wearing pigtails and missing two front teeth; Zack wondered briefly if she had lost them in Tifa's class. "_Everyone _knows that."

Why were little kids such smartasses? Zack just rolled his eyes to himself and shrugged. "Sorry. Maybe I should sit in the back of the class and just watch for now?" he asked Tifa.

She nodded and still looked incredibly chagrined. "Okay children, one more lesson before class is over," she started.

"Can you teach us what you just did? I want to be like you, Tifa-sensei! I want to kick boy butt too!" Another little girl said excitedly.

Tifa gave Zack a sheepish look and only smiled in relief when the parents began to arrive to pick up the younger children. "Time's up. Practice your breathing techniques and next week we will begin to practice some new exercises," she called, waving as they bid her goodbye. Walking towards Zack with a small grin on her face, she stopped to notice that he was out of uniform again and wearing jeans and a white dress shirt. "The whole reflex thing comes from being trained in martial arts from a young age," she explained.

Zack gave her a look through narrowed eyes. "You were serious when you told me that you were a masked vigilante, weren't you?" he asked with a chuckle.

Tifa blushed and placed her hands on her hips, staring at her feet. "You want to go ahead with the whole trying to kick each other's asses?" she asked him curiously.

Zack pushed away from the wall and walked towards the center of the room, motioning for her to follow him. "I'm curious to see how good you are. Maybe I can even convince Seph to recruit women into SOLDIER," he said.

She watched with wide eyes as he pulled off the dress shirt and remained wearing only a muscle shirt. And did he have muscles. Her eyes wandered of their own accord and Tifa cleared her throat before turning to look somewhere else. She stepped up in front of him and gave him a small smirk before bowing. Zack mirrored her and took a fighting stance, waiting for Tifa to make the first move.

He blocked a series of punches and ducked her famous roundhouse kick. Flipping backwards once to avoid a foot to his chest, he struck a foot out to trip her, but she jumped over it much faster than Zack would've anticipated, and while she was still in the air, kicked his shoulder, sending him stumbling a few feet back. Using the kick as leverage, she flipped backwards and landed in a fighting stance.

"Come on, Zack. You're not fighting at your full potential," Tifa said with a smile.

"If I wanted to kill you, I'd be fighting at my full potential. As things are, I'd rather kiss you than kill you," he said with a grin.

Tifa tried not to blush and rushed forward, sending her fists at his face, grinning as he just blocked and tried not to attack. Why were men always so scared of hitting a woman? She had consented it, so there shouldn't have been a problem. Zack took the opportunity to grip her wrists and twist her into his arms, her back pressed to his chest. "Is that all you've got, Teef?"

Tifa didn't know whether she liked or hated her nickname on his lips. Besides, only Yuffie and Cloud had ever called her that before. She twisted in his arms until they were pressed together, her eyes on his. Zack gave her a curious look and leaned a little lower so that their lips barely touched. Before he could even begin to kiss her, she snaked a leg behind his and made him topple back. What she didn't count on was him pulling her down with him.

Her weight knocked the air out of his lungs for a few seconds and he grinned once he caught his breath. "Come on, Tifa, give me a challenge," he taunted.

Tifa's eyes narrowed and she hesitated only a moment before she leaned forward and kissed him, her eyes sliding closed as his lips parted for her. Her hand slid up his chest to touch his cheek and she let out a small grunt when he flipped them over and took control of the kiss. His fingers linked through hers and he slanted his face to better accommodate her lips.

"I certainly hope this isn't part of what you teach the children," said a teasing voice from the door.

Tifa pulled back with a laugh and playfully glared at Yuffie, who was giving them both a slightly lewd look. "This was a private class, if you don't mind," she said.

Zack stood and helped Tifa to her feet, giving Yuffie an amused look when she grinned at him. "How are you, Miss Yuffie?"

"Come on now. There's no need for formalities. It's just Yuffie," she said cheerfully. She then turned to Tifa. "Did you forget that we would go to that new store where they have those boots that I wanted?" she asked, her eyes going wide and shiny.

Zack looked at Tifa and watched in amusement as her eyes narrowed. "You do remember that that look does _not _work on me, right?" Tifa asked.

"Damn it, I forgot that Aerith was the only one who falls for it," Yuffie said, sighing.

Tifa turned to look at Zack and gave him an apologetic look. "Unless you feel like going shopping for boots with Yuffie and me, would you mind if we left our date for another day?"

Zack pretended to think about it seriously. "Well... I wouldn't mind tagging along, unless I'm like the third wheel here. Any moment I get to spend with you is a plus," he said, shrugging one shoulder. "Besides, I can get Yuffie some good discounts," he said with a wink.

"How good?" Yuffie asked, sidling up next to him.

"About thirty percent off good," he said.

"How?" Tifa asked in amazement.

"Being in Shinra has its perks," he said, grinning and slipping an arm across her shoulders to kiss her cheek. "So? I'll treat you both to lunch afterwards, too."

"Yeah! You've got yourself a deal!" Yuffie exclaimed happily.

Tifa smiled and slipped her arm around Zack's when he offered it. "I hope you're up for a long afternoon," she murmured.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're there," he said before leaning over to kiss her again.

"Eeww... stop with the face sucking already!"

"I bet you'd be doing the same if Vincent were here," Tifa replied.

"_Touché," _Yuffie said with a grin.

Zack just grinned to himself and waved Tifa off when she told him she needed to change her clothes first, and Yuffie walked off with her. He knew that Tifa was a good match for him. Not many ladies out there would be able to hand him his own ass on a silver platter. He was happy he had found someone as unique as Tifa, all he had to do was convince her that they were perfect for each other. What better way was there than showing her how much of a good sport he was by going shopping with them?

………

His mother had taught him to always be patient. Of course, that had come from sitting in boredom for hours, watching his mother try on dress after dress when he had been young. He had thought he had developed a strong sense of patience, but he was wrong. Just how many shoes did a woman _have _to try on?

Tifa looked over at him and gave him an rueful look when she noticed just how bored he looked. She turned to Yuffie. "Are you almost finished?" she asked quietly.

Yuffie looked up and over at Zack. She gave Tifa a look. "This is a perfect time to test out just how patient he can be. That way you'll know if he would be willing to wait for you for as long as you'd need. Come on Tifa, be smart about this," Yuffie said shrewdly.

Tifa thought about her words and realized that Yuffie was sometimes too smart for her own good. It wasn't really a miracle that she had snagged herself a man like Vincent. Yuffie appeared to be the perfectly immature and clumsy girl, but she was sweet, cunning, and absolutely smart. "We're not even together yet," Tifa argued. "I don't want to push him before we decide to start something."

"So you're seriously considering him?" Yuffie asked excitedly. Tifa shrugged and smiled. "Oh, Tifa!" she exclaimed pulling her into a hug and nearly toppling them and a few shoe stands over.

Zack walked over to see what the ruckus was about and helped the two regain their balance. "What are we celebrating?" he asked with a smile.

"We... uh..." started Tifa.

"We were just celebrating the fact that I found the boots that I wanted and I'm ready to go," Yuffie said rapidly. Tifa just nodded.

Zack looked at them suspiciously and just nodded when they walked over to the cashier to pay for the boots. Tifa smiled and brushed her fingers against his knuckles, watching him raise an eyebrow at her. She just darted her eyes away and smiled to herself, noticing only then that every woman that looked at Zack appeared to be riveted.

"It seems like everywhere you go you have your own club," Tifa murmured.

Zack shrugged. "You should see when Seph goes out," he said with a smirk. He leaned over to brush his lips against her jaw. "Well, does it bother you when other women look at me that way? Can you see that they're undressing me with their eyes, wishing they could—"

"Zack!" she said with an embarrassed laugh. "You're such a pig!"

"Oink, oink," he said with a chuckle, hugging her around the shoulders and kissing her forehead.

"And yes... it does bother me," she muttered, blushing.

"Aww, you do know that I have eyes only for you, right?" Zack asked her seriously.

"But we haven't even known each other that long!" Tifa protested as he presented a card to the cashier when it was Yuffie's turn to pay.

"If we consider the times I saved you, we could count those as dates," Zack replied.

Tifa had to smile and shake her head. "We haven't yet been on a romantic date where we get to dress up," she murmured as they began to walk out of the store.

"Well, how about we do that tonight?" he asked.

"Don't you ever work?" Tifa asked him incredulously.

Zack gave her a wounded look. "How can you think that I do nothing productive?" he asked.

Tifa laughed and shrugged. "I call 'em how I see 'em," she said.

"But no, Miss Snarky Lockhart, I'm not completely useless. We haven't had any important missions in a while. The days I'm not around you, pining for your attention, I do small missions around the city. Seph is usually the one who takes the assignments outside of the city," he said seriously.

"You and Sephiroth are good friends?" Tifa asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?" Zack asked, noting the small amount of pink on her cheeks.

Tifa realized then that he was the jealous type, and it made the butterflies multiply in her stomach. She stopped and stared up at him. "Zack, I didn't know you were the jealous type," she teased. At the annoyed look on his face, she entwined their fingers together. "I'm only asking because I _want_ to know more about you," she explained. "Besides, I think you look _way_ better than Sephiroth."

Zack smirked. "Hmm... you're stoking my ego and making sure that I don't think you like other guys. Does this mean that you're my girlfriend now?"

Tifa let go of him and crossed her arms over her chest. "In order for me to be your girlfriend, you have to ask me properly and not just assume that I am," she said, eyes narrowed.

"Don't get mad," he said, kissing her knuckles. "Will you say yes to being my girlfriend if I ask you properly?"

"I'll have to think about it," she said.

"Will you at least give me a smile?" Zack asked with a pout.

Tifa just raised one eyebrow at him but offered a small smile. She had just been testing him to see his reaction, and it made her giddy that he wanted to keep her happy. "There's still so many things that we have to talk about," she said.

"Things that'll get us to know each other better?" he asked.

Tifa nodded. "I don't want to rush into anything, Zack. You're this amazing guy, but I don't know if I want to rush into another relationship just yet."

"Are you breaking up with me before we get together?" Zack asked her in confusion.

She shook her head. "Of course not. I just think we should keep dating until we're both sure that we're with the right person," she said gently.

"I already know that I'm with the right person, so it's just a matter of convincing you of that," he said, leaning forward to brush her lips with his. "How about we get lunch now?"

Tifa nodded and slipped her hand into his again, motioning for Yuffie to join them. She had been idly looking at a cart filled with shiny orbs and giving Tifa and Zack a moment to talk. "I just need some time. If you're patient enough to give it to me, then I'll say yes when you ask me to be your girlfriend," she said honestly.

Zack nodded and slipped an arm around her shoulders. There was just no explaining the need he had to touch her, even if it was just a small kiss on her forehead. If Tifa wanted time, he'd give it to her, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't be working things to his advantage. He really did like Tifa, and there was no power in the whole of Gaia that would take her away from him now.

………

After a particularly fun date at the fair that had settled on the outskirts of Midgar, Tifa was a little more convinced that she needed a man like Zack in her life. He was fun, he made her laugh, and he always worried about how she was feeling. She still held many doubts about starting over with another man, and many of those centered on her feelings for Cloud. She hadn't heard much from him in the past weeks, and he hadn't even called her either. Tifa found that she didn't mind all that much anymore.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked Zack as he took a look around her apartment.

Zack looked up from a picture of Tifa as a small girl, hugging her mother and smiled. "A coffee will be okay," he replied, moving on to the next image of her, Yuffie, and Aerith standing together in front of baseball stadium. "You like baseball?" he asked flatly.

Tifa looked up from where she had put the water in a kettle over the stove and grinned. "Of course! You don't?"

Zack made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a raspberry. "I'm a football guy," he said, puffing out his chest.

Tifa laughed and walked over to stand in front of him, eyes glinting up at him; so like priceless rubies. "Do you think I'd be able to change your mind?" she asked, standing at the tips over her toes and brushing her lips with his.

"You can certainly try," Zack said with a grin, his hands sliding up her hips and settling on her waist.

Tifa kissed him in earnest then, using tongue and teeth on him. Sliding her hands up the back of his neck, she revelled in the small groan he released against her mouth. She drew slowly away as the sound of her phone ringing interrupted them. She smiled as she walked over to get it. "Have I changed your mind yet?" she asked.

"Halfway there," he said with a grin, his blue eyes a shade darker as he kept watching her. She certainly knew how to kiss him senseless, and if she kept it up, he would certainly accept to do anything she wanted him to do.

Tifa smiled and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Tifa... hey."_

"I'm sorry, who is this?" she asked with a frown.

"_Has it really been so long that you've forgotten the sound of my voice?"_

"Cloud," she murmured, her eyes darting towards Zack when he raised his eyebrows at her. She just shrugged. "It's been a while."

"_I know, and I'm sorry. I've missed talking to you. There's so much I need to tell you."_

"Right," Tifa murmured, turning and walking towards the kitchen when the kettle began to whistle. "So... what did you want to talk about."

"_I have a few days off from school and I'll be in Midgar tomorrow morning. How about we meet for lunch?" he asked._

"I don't think that would be a good idea," she said, busying herself with making the two coffees. "We can talk on the phone."

"_Why? Is there something wrong with you? Are you sick?" he asked in worry._

"No. I'm fine. I'm just... busy," she said quietly.

"You don't have to say no on my account," Zack called from the living room. He had sat down on her couch with his back to her. "It's okay with me if you two talk. I think you need it."

"Zack..." Tifa murmured, covering the phone so that Cloud wouldn't hear what was being said.

"It's alright, Tifa. Don't worry about me," Zack said seriously.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the back of his head. "Fine," she muttered. She went back to the phone. "Okay, Cloud. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll go to lunch together," she said in an especially sweet tone, very aware that Zack was listening. He didn't care if she went out with her ex-boyfriend? Fine. She listened quietly to Cloud's goodbye and sighed. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow," she said before hanging up.

She looked at the coffees sitting there and didn't know whether she wanted to drink hers or dump it over Zack's head. She let out a sigh and just walked over to hand his mug to him. "Do you want to talk about this?" she asked him dryly, taking a seat next to him.

Zack took a sip of his coffee and shook his head. "Tifa, the reason I want you to do this is because you'll know once and for all if you truly want to be with me. This doesn't precisely make me happy, but I think it's something you need to do."

Tifa nodded and offered no words. She had a feeling that Cloud's return had just suddenly driven some type of division through her and Zack's growing relationship. She didn't know if this made her angry or disappointed. She stared at her hands and watched as Zack gulped down the rest of his coffee before standing.

"I should get going. I have a few missions to get done these next few days. I'll be a little busy, okay?" he asked as she walked with him towards the door.

Tifa sighed and nodded. "I'll see you once you have time then," she said, averting her face when he leaned over to kiss her. His lips pressed to the corner of her mouth and she watched him frown. "Take care, Zack," she said before shutting the door.

She stared at it for a moment and then turned to lean her back against the door, not comprehending exactly what had just happened. Shaking her head, she dumped her coffee in the sink and made her way to her bedroom, trying to clear her thoughts and to figure out exactly why she felt a dull pain in her chest.

…

"Don't frown anymore," murmured a deep, soothing voice.

Yuffie looked up from where she had been drawing invisible patterns over the counter and smiled when she saw red eyes regarding her tenderly. "I didn't know I was frowning."

Vincent nodded once and reached over to smooth fingers across her cheek. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

Yuffie shook her head and handed him an espresso. "I'm just worried about Tifa. She was really sad because yesterday Cloud called her while she was with Zack, and then Zack started acting all weird with her."

"Are Tifa and Zack together now?" asked Vincent.

Yuffie shook her head. "But Cloud said that they had a lot of things to talk about. Zack told Tifa she should go," she murmured.

"It sounds to me like he's giving her a chance to back out of being with him in case she still feels anything for Cloud," said Vincent thoughtfully.

Yuffie bit her lip and then lunged forward to kiss him, nearly knocking the coffee onto his lap. She giggled when he made a small noise of frustration but did not stop the kiss. "Sounds to me like Zack is an idiot," she murmured against his lips.

"Talking about me behind my back?" asked a voice from behind Vincent.

Yuffie drew away and blushed. "Sorry, but it's what I think. What's this about you telling Tifa you didn't mind her going out with Cloud?"

"Not going out," Zack bristled. "They're going to lunch to talk. Possibly to get some closure," he said, taking a seat next to Vincent.

"It's like telling her, 'I don't care if you decide to go back to your ex.' Come on Zack! Be smart about this!" Yuffie huffed.

Zack scowled and shook his head. "And how would it have looked if I had denied her the chance to go out with him? Like some insecure guy who can't trust the girl he wants to be with."

"He has a point," Vincent said, noticing the way Yuffie's eyes were narrowing dangerously. It was a bad move to side with anyone but one's significant other. "But I certainly wouldn't let _you_ have lunch with any of your exes."

Yuffie smirked. "Who says I don't go out with them without you knowing?" she asked smugly.

"Because I'd know. I'm a very crafty man with various friends around this city," he said with a smirk.

Yuffie was about to reply when the door to the café opened and a familiar face stepped through. She smiled at Cloud as he approached the counter. "Heya, Cloud! It's been a long time," she said cheerfully.

He nodded and offered her a small smile. "Yeah. It's nice to see you, Yuffie. Do you know if Tifa's ready?" he asked, greeting both Zack and Vincent with a nod.

"Um, Cloud, this is Vincent, my _boyfriend_," she stressed the word because she knew how much Vincent disliked it. After all, he was nearly ten years older than her. It was still a wonder to Yuffie how she had managed to snag herself such a handsome, _tall_, and mature man. But she liked him so much without a doubt. "And this is Zack," she said, smirking.

Zack gave Cloud a once over and nodded. He was blond, blue eyed, and a little on the short side, but Zack supposed that _something _about him had caught Tifa's eye. "Tell Tifa I'll catch her later," Zack said, standing and leaving without a backwards glance.

Yuffie just watched him go and frowned, looking at Vincent who merely shrugged. "I'll go get Tifa," she muttered, turning to go into the backroom. She just hoped that this little lunch thing didn't backfire and result in Tifa losing a man who was worth fighting for.

...

...

...

...

...

I just want to point out that I know nothing about poker. A friend of mine tried to teach me years ago, and I didn't catch on. What was terribly funny and ironic though, was that I got a royal flush on my first try. Still, I never bothered to play again, so I don't know how accurate I was at the beginning there. Also, Tifa training the kids was actually borrowed from the movie, _"Batman Begins," _because I seriously know little to nothing about martial arts(though I do remember that Bruce Wayne was being taught some sort of ninja training, right?).

Also, don't you worry my peeps. This fic is still a fluffy, romance story. The drama will only be very light, since I do find myself in need of a break from it. Thank you so much for your responses to the last chapter and I hope everyone enjoyed this one. I will try my best to update soon, and those of you waiting for _PoT, _I think it'll be a while longer before I can get another chapter out. I start school next week again, so I can't say how it'll affect my writing time. Have an awesome weekend and don't forget to drop me a line to let me know what you thought of this chapter!

Joey


	4. Chapter 4

_Warnings: Just cursing._

................................................

**Knight in Shining Armor**

................................................

"Cloud is here," Yuffie said, making Tifa look up from where she had been lacing up her boots after having changed her uniform.

"Thanks," she said with a faint smile. She noticed the look on Yuffie's face. "What's going on?" Tifa asked with a frown.

Yuffie debated on whether or not to tell her that Zack had been there just a few moments before and that he had met Cloud. "Nothing," she muttered after a moment. "You better tell Aerith and me everything you and Cloud talk about once you come back."

"No guarantees," Tifa said with a grin, walking towards the front of the café. She smiled pleasantly when her eyes landed on Cloud, who was sitting with Vincent and chatting quietly. "Hi, Cloud," she said.

Cloud looked up and nodded. "Hey, Tifa. Want to go?"

Tifa nodded and she waved at both Vincent and Yuffie before she walked out of the café with Cloud. They walked along the street in silence for a long moment, until Cloud was the one who broke it. "I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch. I didn't know how much I had hurt you with our break-up and I just wanted to give you time," he said.

Tifa nodded. "I understand, though I am a little mad because you promised that we would stay friends. What's this I hear about you dating?" she asked, forcing a cheerful smile.

Cloud shrugged. "It's only that, dating. I'm not looking for any serious relationships. I want to focus on my scholarship and girls tend to distract," he said with a small grin.

Tifa smiled. "I'm not mad anymore, Cloud. You can go back in peace. I'm not heartbroken, or bitter. For a moment though, a while back, I thought I would be. But then... then I..."

"You what?" he asked curiously. Tifa didn't reply. "You met someone?"

She looked at him, her mahogany eyes apprehensive. "Yes," she said after a moment. "He was there when you called yesterday."

Cloud frowned. "I hope I didn't cause you any problems. Did I?"

Tifa shook her head, not willing to divulge the fact that she and Zack had had their first falling out. "No. He even insisted I come talk to you."

"Well... that speaks well of him," Cloud murmured. At Tifa's questioning look, he shrugged. "That means he trusts you enough to let you spend an afternoon with your ex-boyfriend."

Now that he said it, Tifa wondered if she had acted unfairly with Zack. "Would _you_ have let your girlfriend talk to her ex-boyfriend without feeling anything?" she asked curiously.

"We all think differently, Teef. I mean, of course I would've been jealous. That's a given. Still, it means that he wants to trust you enough to let you do your own thing," Cloud replied.

Tifa smiled and shook her head. "And here I thought that he didn't care."

"You really like this guy?" Cloud asked, feeling a funny jumping in his chest.

Tifa looked at him, into those beautiful blue eyes that she had thought she wouldn't be able to live without, and nodded. "Does it bother you?" she asked softly, as they came across a small Mideel style restaurant.

Cloud looked at her from across the table as they sat and shrugged. "I think that a part of me will always feel the same for you, but at the same time, I want you to be happy. That same part knows that your happiness isn't with me," he said.

Tifa sighed and squeezed his hands in hers before smiling. "Tell me about school," she said.

Cloud grinned and nodded. He was glad to see that she was okay. His main concern had always been that he had hurt her too much that they couldn't remain friends. But seeing her now, watching her smile and laugh the way she had back when they had been together, he could return to school in peace. Tifa was happy and moving on, and though a part of him still loved her, he was willing to move on if she did as well. Judging by the way she talked about her current guy interest, Cloud knew she was moving on well and truly and he wished her the best.

After lunch, they took a walk in the park where Tifa had met Zack for the first time, and she found her thoughts drifting to him as Cloud stared out ahead of them silently. He never had been big on words. She let out a long sigh and stopped when Cloud set a hand against her elbow. "Are we okay?" he asked her quietly, gazing intently into her maroon colored eyes.

Tifa nodded and moved forward to wrap her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I think we are. I thought... for a moment I thought that I would never be able to get over you, but... I'm okay, Cloud. I think a part of me will always love you for being the first man in my life, but I'll move on, and I'll find someone to be happy with."

Cloud gave her a squeeze and nodded. "Thanks," he murmured.

"That's not to say that I wasn't mad that you hadn't called. This time, I'll go down to Costa and I'll kick your ass in front of all of your friends down there," Tifa said as she drew away from him, a smirk on her face.

Cloud had already been privy to how good she could fight and he wasn't in the mood to get his ass handed to him at any time. "I promise I'll call more," he said with a grin.

Tifa nodded and ruffled his spikes affectionately. "Take care of yourself Cloud."

He nodded once. "It was nice seeing you, Teef. I hope you find happiness with this guy," he said honestly. "Would you like me to walk you back to your job?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you. I think I'm going to talk a stroll around the park. It's been a while since I just walked for fun. Remember now, you promised to call me, okay?"

"I will," he said, kissing her forehead. "Goodbye, Tifa," he said before turning to walk away.

She only caught a glimpse of his bright blue eyes and Tifa smiled. "Goodbye, Cloud," she whispered to herself. They had their closure, and it hadn't hurt as much as Tifa had expected.

…

"That's all we talked about," Tifa said as she refilled a glass of wine for her two friends and for herself. "He didn't come back to start things up with me again, or to tell me that he had found someone else. He wanted us to make peace, and to make sure that I was happy."

Yuffie sighed and sat back. "Well, that's good to hear," she said, taking a sip of wine.

"That's very sweet of him," Aerith said. She turned to their shorter friend. "Tell her, Yuffie."

"Tell me what?" Tifa asked quizzically.

"Well, at the café, right before Cloud arrived, Zack was there. He met Cloud before he walked out, saying that he'd talk to you later. I think he didn't much like Cloud," Yuffie said.

"How come you didn't tell me this before?" Tifa asked with a frown as Yuffie shrugged. "Did he and Zack talk? Did Zack look mad?"

Yuffie shook her head. "They didn't talk. Zack barely even gave him the time of day before leaving, though he wasn't rude either. Then Zack said he'd catch you later, and he left."

Tifa frowned and sipped her wine. "He hasn't called me to see what happened, or to let me know that he wants to see me."

"Didn't you mention that he would be busy with his missions for a while?" Aerith asked.

The maroon eyed woman nodded once. "That's what he said, or maybe he was trying to avoid me for a few days. I swear I'll kick his ass from here to Icicle Town if he's avoiding me," Tifa threatened.

"Does this mean that you really do like him?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa sat back against her squishy couch and nodded. "I do like him. It's just that... the whole situation with Cloud threw me off a little and I seriously thought that Zack didn't care whether I saw him again or not," she said quietly.

Aerith patted her arm and sighed. "Well... how about we pay him a visit to see if you two can talk?" she questioned with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, and you can confirm if he's really working on his missions or just avoiding you," Yuffie added.

"Yuffie, stop putting ideas into her head," Aerith said.

"The ideas are already in my head. Yuffie doesn't need to put them there," Tifa muttered. "You'll both go with me tomorrow?"

"No can do," said Yuffie. "Sorry Teef, but all this week I'm going to work the morning shift at the café so that I can have my evenings off."

"Ooh, changing your plans for Vincent?" Tifa asked with a smile. "He's really handsome up close. You'll have to bring him over for dinner one of these nights."

Yuffie gave them both a speculative look. "Not if you don't promise to not harass him with questions. I'm spending more and more time with him, and I think I'd be able to easily fall in love with him," she said with a grin.

"All the more reason for him to meet us. You're like our baby sister and we want to take care of you," Aerith said with a nod.

"But I know you guys, you'll end up embarrassing me and scaring him away!" Yuffie whined.

"No we won't," Aerith said, standing and taking their dishes towards her kitchen.

Tifa and Yuffie followed with their glasses and other things that Aerith had used to cook their weekly dinner together. "We just have to find Aerith a man too. Oh, and I have to find out if Zack hasn't decided to blow me off," said Tifa with a huff.

"I bet he hasn't. He seems like he really likes you, and he doesn't appear to be the kind of man that gives up on a girl he likes," said Aerith. "_And_ I don't need a man."

"Yes you do," both her friends replied in unison.

Aerith turned, her hands planted on her hips. "You two better not start with that whole blind date thing!" she exclaimed.

Yuffie snickered and Tifa smiled. "We wouldn't dream it," said Yuffie.

"Maybe we'll find you a nice SOLDIER," Tifa said. "Zack's friend, Angeal, is very handsome. I met him a few weeks ago and he even helped me snuck up to see Zack the last time I was there. I bet he's a good guy."

Aerith was not amused and her green eyes flashed in annoyance. "I don't need a man. I am a happily single woman," she said with a small laugh.

"Why don't we go dancing?" Yuffie asked eagerly.

Tifa gave Aerith a questioning look and the brunette nodded. "Okay, but we need to limit our drinks. I don't need a hangover if I'm going to visit Zack tomorrow," said Tifa.

"Yay!" Yuffie said, pulling them both into a hug. "It's been a while since we went out to have fun. Party all night!"

Aerith gave Tifa a dubious look and they both shrugged before walking off to start to get ready for a girls night out.

……

"This was a bad idea," said Tifa. "I would've preferred a few hours of sleep."

"You're only saying that because I think you're still a little drunk," Aerith said, yawning. "Besides, you look pretty the way you're dressed."

"I'm going to kill Yuffie for keeping us up all night," Tifa said as they entered the Shinra building, still dressed in their club clothes and after having stayed up all night.

Tifa just shook her head and walked towards the desk where two receptionists were answering phone calls and greeting the guests. "Good morning," she forced out, trying not to yawn.

"Good morning Miss, welcome to the Shinra building. How can I help you?" asked one of the women.

"I'm here to see SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair," Tifa said, hoping that they didn't deny him or tell her that he was out of the city.

"May I ask who wants to see him?" asked the woman, looking at her. Her eyes widened as she got a good look at Tifa and her smile wilted a little. "Oh… you're Mr. Fair's girlfriend," she said.

Tifa and Aerith shared a look, but Tifa decided not to correct the woman and let her know that she really wasn't Zack's girlfriend. "Yeah," she said evasively. "Can you tell me if he's here?"

The woman gave her a suspicious look. "Wouldn't you know if he was out on a mission?" she asked.

The lack of sleep was making her short tempered and Tifa let out a slow breath. "How would you like it if I were to tell Zack that you were asking me nosy questions instead of helping me? Obviously you like him, otherwise you wouldn't know who I am," she nearly snapped.

Aerith patted Tifa's arm and pushed her so that she could have some space to vent on her own. She turned to the receptionist and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Miss. My friend is a little tired because we were up all night. I assure you that she's a really nice person. Now, can you please inform Zack that Tifa is here to see him?" she asked politely.

The woman still looked put out, but she nodded and couldn't really take out her anger on Aerith when she was being so polite. "Why don't you both take a seat? I'll contact Mr. Fair. It says here that he just arrived from a mission," she said.

"Thank you," Aerith said, smiling before walking towards Tifa. She let out a small grunt when she collided with something solid and warm, dropping her purse and a pretty flower she had bought from a vendor outside and that she had been holding loosely in her hand. Looking up at the impossibly tall man, she recognized him almost instantly. "Sorry," she apologized softly, blinking and holding his gaze.

Sephiroth watched her kneel and was drawn by her eyes, forcing his body to kneel and help her pick up what she had dropped. She was blushing, and it was the first time that the act appeared genuine and endearing to him at the same time. From a small distance, he heard a voice clearing and realized that it was another woman, watching them pointedly.

Aerith thanked him, though he hadn't helped pick anything that had fallen, aside from the flower, and stood. Sephiroth stood to his full sight and quietly handed over the yellow flower in his hand. Tifa approached them and effectively popped the bubble that had seemed to cover both Aerith and Sephiroth as they watched each other.

"Seph?" asked a new voice from behind them.

All three turned to look at Zack and he looked at them curiously, his eyes finally landing on Tifa. He looked at her from head to toe and wondered if she had deliberately dressed in those formfitting jeans, high heels, and a shirt that fell off of one shoulder. He'd never seen her dressed that way, and neither had he seen her glare at him that way either. He turned to Sephiroth and smirked when he noticed that the General hadn't stopped looking at Tifa's friend. "Sephiroth, this is Aerith. Aerith, this is Sephiroth," he introduced them when no one else spoke.

"It's nice to meet you," Aerith said, offering her hand.

Sephiroth gazed at her slim hand for a second before taking it in his and giving it one squeeze. "I must go," he said, looking at Zack and then at Tifa.

"Right," Zack said with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. "Don't be a stranger, Seph."

Sephiroth nodded at them once and then turned his eyes briefly to Aerith before he walked away and towards the elevators. Tifa grinned to herself when she noticed the look on Aerith's face. She stepped up behind her friend and snorted. "You don't want a man, huh?" she asked smugly.

Aerith gave her a flat look and then noticed that Zack was watching Tifa and trying to look inconspicuous about it. "I think the two of you need to talk. I'm going to have breakfast at the café down the street and I'll wait for an hour. Then I'm going home, okay, Tifa?" she asked with a smile.

Tifa nodded and gave her arm a squeeze before Aerith walked away and left her alone with Zack. He was still dressed in his uniform and he looked a bit tired. "Do you have a moment?" she asked.

Zack nodded. "Come on, I'll sneak you to my room," he said, motioning to the stairs that led up to the elevators. Once he was sure that none of his superiors were around to see him, they got into an empty elevator. The ride up was silent and Zack wondered if Tifa would be the first to talk or if it would be up to him. When the doors opened, he looked around and spotted no one once more as he walked with Tifa towards his room on the SOLDIER floor. He flipped on the flights and motioned her in. "Sorry it's a mess right now, but I wasn't expecting you to come over here," he said awkwardly.

Tifa took a look around his room and realized that though it wasn't much like an apartment, he still had his own space since he was a First Class. It was all just one big room with his bed, a table with two chairs in the corner, and two doors that led off most likely to a closet and a bathroom. There was a flat screen TV opposite his bed, and only a lamp and a phone charger sitting on a nightstand beside his bed.

The inside of the room was almost sterile looking, though the effect was ruined by a few strewn uniforms, a shirt, and a few empty cartons of take-out sitting on the table in the corner. She stood in the center of his room and turned to look back at him. "I… I know that you were at the café yesterday when Cloud showed up."

Zack sighed and nodded, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "I didn't call you last night because I left for a mission as soon as I returned here yesterday," he said in a low tone.

She sighed and looked at him. "Are you sure that's why? Or were you trying to avoid me?" she asked him, getting right to the point.

Zack shook his head. "Of course I wasn't trying to avoid you! I was… I was just giving you time."

"Time to what? Decide whether I wanted Cloud more than I did you?" Tifa asked him angrily. She nearly marched up to him and jabbed him in the chest with each of her words. "You don't get to decide that!"

Zack gripped her wrist and looked her in the eye. "I wasn't trying to decide for you. I just wanted _you _to make sure that you wanted to be with me. Because if you want to be with me, know that I will _not _share you with any of your exes," he said quietly, staring into her challenging glare.

"What would you have done if I had decided to get back with him?" Tifa asked him curiously.

"I would've kicked his ass and then kidnapped you to show you that I wouldn't be so easily forgotten," he said, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Tifa didn't know what to make of the fact that he was joking about it all now. Did that mean that they weren't mad at each other anymore? Because she was certainly still mad that he had just assumed that she would throw everything between them away to go back to her ex. She snatched her hand from his and turned to pace around his living space. "I… geez… this is so embarrassing. I really like you," she said, noticing the way his face brightened. "We met under some really weird circumstances, but it was a unique way. I thought that after Cloud, I wouldn't meet someone so quickly that would make me feel butterflies in my stomach…" she trailed off.

Zack smiled when he noticed that she was blushing. "Same here," he said, pointing at his stomach.

Tifa managed a smile. "I just… I got angry because you were acting weird and as if you didn't care when Cloud called to see me. I thought it didn't matter to you that I was seeing my ex-boyfriend," she said with a sigh.

Zack took a step towards her and shook his head as he gripped her shoulders. "I did care. I was…" he cleared his throat. "I was beyond jealous, but all I could think about was that this guy had meant a lot to you once upon a time and I wanted you to make sure that you wanted to be with me. I was… giving you the chance to decide, even when it was killing me inside."

Tifa shook her head and slid her arms up his, holding his gaze. They both looked so tired, but she knew she had to clear things up with Zack before she left. Otherwise she feared that their budding romance would wilt. "Cloud is just a friend; I will always cherish our memories, but he no longer holds a place in my heart that way. I want to be with _you_," she said quietly.

He smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "Is that why you dressed this way?" he asked, leering at her.

Tifa let out a laugh and shook her head. "Yuffie convinced Aerith and me to go dancing last night. I haven't gotten any sleep," she said. As if on cue, she muffled a yawn.

Zack wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "I want to be with you too," he said, rubbing back her hair and kissing her forehead. "And if it's any consolation, I haven't gotten any sleep either," he said with a faint chuckle.

Tifa drew back and gave him a critical look. "I shouldn't have come here so early. We're both so tired," she murmured.

"I have all day off, so I'm going to catch up on my sleep," Zack said, brushing his lips against hers.

Tifa smiled. "I should go," she said.

"But I don't want you to go," he said in a whine. His eye began to shine mischievously. "Why don't you stay here?"

Tifa gave him a look. "Here? Alone with you?"

"It's not like I'm going to take advantage of you," he said with smirk. "Unless you want me to, of course." Tifa smiled and he sighed and shook his head. "I meant just to sleep. We're both tired and there's no point in you leaving when sleep is only a few steps away," he said, motioning towards the bed.

Tifa bit her lip and thought about it for a moment. She looked at Zack as he sat on the edge of his bed and pulled off his boots and then his belt. Where was the harm in only sleeping? She was very much tired and wanted nothing more than to just rest her eyes and feet. Having Zack nearby to use as a pillow was an added bonus. She toed off her high heels and pulled the pins from her hair, letting down the one side of the dark strands that had been held up. She noticed Zack releasing a big sigh and smiled to herself. He looked completely cute, sitting slumped and looking sleepy. She walked over to him and ran her fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp. Zack smiled and closed his eyes, letting out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr.

Tifa leaned forward and caressed his lips with hers, waiting patiently until his lips parted and allowed her access. She slanted her mouth against his and well and truly kissed him, tasting him slowly, languidly. Zack groaned and his hands moved to her hips, squeezing. She moved back and smirked at the dazed look on his face. Zack shook his head and stood. "I think I need to shower before we can get some sleep."

She laughed. "I didn't think the kiss was that big of a deal," she muttered.

Zack kissed her again. "Don't _ever_ underestimate your kisses," he said, pulling his shirt over his head and feeling his ego swell as her eyes roamed his chest. "I was off battling monsters in the outskirts of Midgar. I smell, sweetheart," he explained. "Make yourself at home. I'll be out in a few," he said before walking into his bathroom and shutting the door.

Tifa sighed to herself and crawled onto his soft bed, feeling the exhaustion creeping in on her more heavily than before. She wanted to stay awake and wait for him, but almost as soon as her head hit his pillow, she was fast asleep. Nearly ten minutes later, Zack stepped out of the bathroom and noticed that Tifa was sleeping peacefully. He dried off his spikes as best he could and then crawled into bed, settling on his side so that he could watch Tifa sleep. She looked almost angelic, with her long, dark lashes resting against her cheeks. One of her hands was resting near her face, the other on her stomach. He reached a hand up and caressed her cheek, smirking as a small smile slipped onto her face.

"Hmm… you don't smell anymore," Tifa murmured sleepily.

Zack chuckled and nodded. "Yeah," he said, welcoming her into his arms when she moved towards him and laid her head on his chest. "Was it just me or did I see your friend eyeing Sephiroth?" he asked, blinking sleepily.

Tifa smiled and nodded, her eyes closed. "There was some definite interest there. I think we need to play cupid."

"Hmm… Seph will hang me from the top of this building," he murmured, rubbing Tifa's back.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," she said with a faint giggle.

Zack kissed her forehead and nodded. "My princess in shining armor," he murmured, trailing off as sleep drew him under its blanket.

………

"I love Christmas," Yuffie exclaimed as she and Tifa began to put up some decorations in the café for the upcoming holiday.

Tifa smiled and nodded. "The only thing that ruins these days for me is the fact that I can't be with my parents."

"Do you ever wish you could move back to Nibleheim?" Yuffie asked curiously, using a stepladder to put up mistletoe over the threshold of the front door.

Tifa thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Sometimes, but not as much as I used to back before I met Zack," she replied honestly, taking the ladder from Yuffie and stepping up to place some red ribbons and other things on the walls.

"Aww… you guys are so cute together. You're giving Vince and me a run for our money there," Yuffie said, smiling at some customers as they walked in. "But it doesn't matter because Vincent is so much hotter than Zack."

"Ha! Keep dreaming!" Tifa exclaimed, laughing and turning to look at hr friend. Unfortunately for her, she didn't take in consideration her momentum and she fell backwards.

"Tifa!" Yuffie yelled worriedly.

"Oomph," Tifa grunted, expecting to hit the ground but finding herself held safely in a strong pair of arms. She looked up at her savior and smiled.

"Is it raining beautiful women all of a sudden?" Zack asked, grinning.

"My hero," Tifa replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him as he set her on her feet again.

"Seriously, what would happen to you if I didn't come around just in time?" Zack asked as she pulled away.

"I think I'd be in a body cast," Tifa said with a giggle.

Yuffie just shook her head. "And I thought that I was the clumsy one," she muttered, getting the orders for the costumers.

"Ready to go?" he asked Tifa.

"Just let me put up these last few decorations and then we can get out of here," Tifa said, giving him a pleading look.

Zack nodded and let her have her way. Really, what was it about pouting that turned him into a total doormat? "Do you need me to stand near by in case you feel like falling again?" he asked her with a smirk.

Tifa just rolled her eyes at his jab and moved on to finish the decorations. "So… how is operation 'Cupid' going?" she asked with a wink.

He took a seat at a table near her and sighed. "Seph is interested, I can tell, but he's being difficult. He doesn't like getting set up. Still, I told him about his place and I'm almost certain that he'll come by one of these days to _try the coffee_," he said, stressing his last words.

Tifa smiled and could only hope that she was present the day that Aerith and Sephiroth met again. Her friend had been smitten by one look from the General, and with those eyes, who wouldn't? She smirked to herself.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Zack asked her suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at her.

Tifa shrugged. "Just thinking about something," she said evasively. She could tell that he was probably imagining her thinking about Sephiroth in a way that she shouldn't and it made her giggle. She nearly shrieked when her ladder tipped and she found herself in Zack's arms once more. "Zack!" she hissed, punching him in his arms and shoulders.

"Hey! That hurts," he whined, not releasing her and tightening his arms around her.

Tifa was thankful that the costumers that had come in earlier had asked for their coffees to go, otherwise she would've been very much embarrassed for her and Zack's behavior. She let out a sigh and then grabbed a handful of spikes and brought his head down for a kiss. Zack chuckled against her lips and slowly turned in a circle, adding to their little moment.

"Will you look at that? Such a sweet scene," said a sardonic voice from the door.

Tifa drew away from Zack, recognizing the drawling tone instantly. She rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her smile. "It's been a while, Reno," she said.

The man with flaming red hair nodded and his nearly aquamarine eyes glinted. "Well, well. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Zack," Reno said, noticing the familiarity in which the other two were currently standing.

"You two know each other?" Tifa asked in surprise. She knew they both worked for Shinra, but she hadn't thought that all Turks and SOLDIERs knew each other as well.

"Cissnei sends her regards," Reno replied.

Ah, that was where they knew each other from, Tifa mused. She had known Reno for a while herself, but she couldn't recall ever meeting a young woman with the description that Zack had given to her of Cissnei a while back. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked, trying to break the tension between the two men.

"Yeah, sweet cheeks," he said with a wink, noting the look of displeasure that crossed Zack's face. "Give me two cappuccinos, two espressos, and a green tea."

Tifa nodded and walked off to get his order, also stopping by to let Yuffie know that their mutual flirty friend was visiting. Meanwhile, Zack approached the Turk. "How do you know Tifa?" he asked, going for casual and only half succeeding.

Reno smirked. "Sweet cheeks and I go _way_ back."

"Would you mind not calling her that?" Zack snapped before he could stop himself.

"Hey… no prob," Reno said, holding his hands up in defense. "She and I have been friends since the year she moved out here alone. Been her customer ever since."

"Is that _all _you've been?" asked Zack in a warning tone.

"Hey… you're the last one who should be asking me about my love life. Especially after you fucked over Cissnei," said Reno calmly.

"That's not what happened. We had a mutual break-up. Besides, isn't it a Turk rule that you don't date outside of your circle? You guys inbreed," Zack said snidely.

"Fuck you," Reno said, chuckling lowly.

"You're not my type," Zack replied, leaning back against the wall and watching Reno carefully as the Turk watched Tifa prepare his order. When she was done, she carried it over, already secured in a paper bag.

Reno paid her far more than he should've and Zack was disturbed when Tifa just shook her head and smiled at him. "See you later sweet che… Tifa," Reno said, eyeing Zack and stopping himself before he uttered his favorite nickname for Tifa.

"You aren't leaving without saying hello to me, are you?" Yuffie asked, nearly running out of the backroom and throwing her arms around the Turk's neck.

Reno grinned. "Now this is the type of welcome I always expect," he said, winking at Tifa.

She merely smiled and looked at Zack, noting that he did not look at all amused. "You should get going or the coffees will get cold with this weather," Tifa said.

Yuffie punched Reno in the shoulder. "You should come around more often. We haven't seen you in a few months," she said.

Reno shrugged. "Don't worry. I promise not to leave my ladies without some Reno love again," he said, winking. "I'll catch you two babes later!" he said before he sauntered out.

Yuffie just grinned at Tifa and walked back towards the counter. "You should be off the clock, Teef," she said.

"I know. I'm done here, so the café is all yours until Annie and Jenna arrive," Tifa said, pulling off her apron. She turned to Zack and smiled. "I'll be right back," she said before walking off towards the backroom to get her things.

"Don't get freaked by the way we handle Reno. We're used to his antics by now," Yuffie said, grabbing a magazine and flipping through the pages. She had seen the look on his face and Yuffie wondered if Reno would cause Tifa problems. Maybe Zack was just too jealous for his own good. Whatever though, Tifa would know how to handle it, Yuffie was sure.

"Right," Zack replied, waiting patiently for Tifa to come back out. When she did, she bid her goodbye to her friend and he did the same before they stepped out into the near freezing winter weather.

Tifa realized that Zack was silent during their walk to her apartment and she had come to know that Zack remaining quiet was strange behavior for him. "Don't tell me you got all weird about Reno," she said slowly.

Zack debated on whether to lie and avoid the discussion that he knew would arise, but he didn't. "A little, yeah," he said, shrugging helplessly.

"Reno has tried hitting and all three of us since the time we've known him. He comes around to do some harmless flirting. Besides, he has too much of a roaming eye for me to really take him seriously," Tifa said, slipping her cooling fingers into his warm hand. "There's no need for you to worry about him," she said with a smile.

"Okay," Zack finally conceded. It still disturbed him to see how close she was to another man, and it made him wonder if they would ever be like that together.

He still remained silent after that and Tifa frowned. She decided to touch a subject that she hadn't wanted to or been interested in before. "When do I get to meet Cissnei?"

Zack nearly tripped over his own feet at her question. "What?"

"You heard me. You've already met Cloud, I think it's only fair for me to meet one of your exes," Tifa said nonchalantly.

Zack just smirked and shook his head. "As interesting as I think it would be, I don't think it would be a good idea. Cissnei is in the past and that's where I would like her to stay, along with Cloud," he added for good measure.

Tifa shrugged and smiled. "Do you want to stay over and keep me warm tonight?" she asked. At the interested look he shot her, Tifa giggled and her cold cheeks turned even more red. "Get your mind out of the gutter," she murmured.

"I'm a guy. My mind is _always _in the gutter," he said, leaning over to kiss her temple. "Alright. I'll stay on one condition though."

Tifa narrowed her eyes at him. "Which is…?"

"That you cook that lasagna you made last time," he said, his mouth watering just by thinking of the dish. He had never tasted anything more delicious in his life before. Well,excpt for his mother's roast beef. He needed to stop thinking about food and focus on the hot girl hanging onto his arm.

Tifa laughed. "At this rate my cooking is going to make you all pudgy," she said, elbowing him in the stomach.

Zack grunted with a smile, rubbing his middle. "Then I guess I should snag you up right now, before you run for the hills."

Tifa smiled and settled her arm around his waist as his slid around her shoulders. "Maybe you should," she said lightly.

"I know you wanted me to ask at some nice dinner-date or whatever, but it never seemed right. Now it does," he said, stopping her right at the front door of her apartment building. "Tifa, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked her with a lopsided smile.

Tifa smiled and nodded. "Of course I do. I was beginning to wonder how long you'd wait," she said.

"I waited til' I was sure you'd say yes without any doubts," Zack replied.

"I _don't_ doubt that I want to be with you," Tifa replied happily. The feeling of happiness and completeness was hard to describe, so with a kiss she showed him instead.

"I feel I must warn you that one of my favorite past-times is eating," Zack said, grinning brightly.

Tifa laughed out loud. "Eating is a hobby of yours?"

He nodded. "I love food," he sad.

Tifa smiled and leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose. "Then it's a good thing for you that one of _my _hobbies is cooking. Now, come on. I'm freezing cold and I want to cuddle in front of the fireplace."

"Torture me more, why don't you," Zack grumbled before following her. Still, he would never pass up the chance of feeling up the girl who was now his girlfriend. Hopefully it would only be a matter of time before he was feeling up the woman who would become his wife.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hmm… I _could_ leave things here and allow you to come to your own conclusions, or I could write a couple of more chapters. I really like this fic because it's such a contrast to my other multi-chapter. I still have a few more things in store for this story though, so don't worry, I'm not really thinking of ending it just yet. More fluff and romance up ahead, so stay tuned for that. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it made me very very happy to see that this story is being enjoyed.

I will try my best to get out another chapter soon. Before I go though, I have a "Plug Corner." If you're looking for more ZackTifa love, go and read Aveira's "Once Upon a December," which is mainly a SephAerith, but also has ZackTifa goodness. And also there's MsRainey's "After All," which she wrote as a gift fic for me. Both of these fics I love and are written by two talented authors and friends of mine, so check the stories out. They are so worth the time. Thanks for reading and everyone have a good one!

Joey


	5. Chapter 5

................................................

**Knight in Shining Armor**

................................................

"What's with the pout?"

Tifa and Aerith looked up at Yuffie when she asked about the expression on Tifa's face. "Zack is going on assignment about a week before Christmas Eve and he doesn't know if he'll come back in time to spend it with Tifa," Aerith explained.

"My first boyfriend after breaking up with Cloud and being alone for months and we can't spend Christmas together," Tifa said with a heavy sigh.

"Aww, cheer up! I'm sure he'll be here in time for New Year's and then you'll have your kissing buddy," Yuffie said, patting her arm.

Tifa sighed forlornly and nodded. "I hope so," she said quietly. The main door opened and they heard the sound of the wind that had started up with the promise of snow. Tifa's eyes widened at who she saw and she elbowed Aerith, trying to get her attention without being too obvious.

"Tifa, how many times do I have to ask you to not hit me?" Aerith asked calmly.

She released an annoyed sigh. "Look. Up."

Aerith did so and blinked in surprise. She bit her lip and watched as Sephiroth approached them before taking a seat in front of her. Tifa and Yuffie scattered and Aerith cursed them inwardly for doing this to her. She offered a polite smile. "What can I get you?"

"Tea," Sephiroth replied calmly. He looked impeccable, his hair unruffled, even with the wild wind outside.

"What kind?" she asked, swallowing when she realized that his eyes were staring intently into hers.

"Surprise me," he said with a small smirk.

Aerith nodded and prepared a tea for him that her mother had showed her how to make instead of getting it from a bag. She willed her hands to not shake and let out a calming breath. She placed the steaming cup in front of him and waited expectantly for his reaction. Sephiroth slowly placed the cup against his lips, and with his eyes still on hers, carefully sipped. She was biting her own lip as she watched him, wondering what he would say.

"It is… enjoyable," he said calmly. The smile that came over her face seemed to brighten her eyes and Sephiroth was mesmerized, even against anything that he had forced himself not to feel for women in general. He had always viewed the fairer sex as a distraction, a welcome one, but a distraction that he needed to keep as far away from him as possible. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get his job done.

"Thank you," Aerith said brightly.

"Zack told me that the coffee here is the best. It's just a shame that I am not a fan of coffee," he said quietly.

"Well, the coffee is pretty great, but the tea I make myself from a recipe my mother gave me," Aerith replied, trying to keep her cool and not act bashful. It wouldn't help their first actual conversation if she blubbered like some crazy fan girl who couldn't hold an intelligent conversation with a celebrity. Because Sephiroth was the most famous General in Shinra, rumored to be unbeatable in battle. She'd seen him in countless of magazines. He was even more handsome up close and personal.

"Then… maybe I can be persuaded to come here more often," Sephiroth said, finishing off his cup of tea. He then began to reach for some gil, but Aerith shook her head.

"Consider it a gift so that maybe you'll return in the future," she said with another smile.

He paused and kept his unnerving gaze on her. "…Thank you," Sephiroth said finally. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Aerith."

Before she could do more than nod and keep smiling, Sephiroth walked away and back outside where the wind was still blowing full force and the temperature was falling by the hour.

"What was that?" asked Yuffie as she and Tifa reappeared as if from thin air.

"I think… he was flirting," Aerith said with a nervous giggle.

Tifa smiled brightly and nodded. "He's quite a sight up close, isn't he?" she asked with a dreamy smile.

"Hey! You already have a SOLDIER of your own!" Aerith exclaimed.

"Yes, but Sephiroth is drool worthy for any woman," Tifa said with a little shrug.

"Hmm… the perfect blackmail material," Yuffie said evilly. "I'll use it for when Vincent has dinner with us. I suspect that Zack will not be pleased that you were ogling his superior behind his back."

"Speaking of behind…" Tifa trailed off with meaning.

Aerith giggled and nodded. "General Sephiroth has a very nice one," she murmured, blushing.

Yuffie snorted at the two and walked off to get her things when Vincent walked in. He would drive her home, and Yuffie was especially thankful with the weather that had come over Midgar that year. It was usually cold, but it hadn't snowed in about three years. She waved at her friends as she walked back out from the back room. "Close up early, I think it's going to snow tonight," Yuffie said with a smile.

"You'll be nice and cozy though," Tifa said with a wink.

Yuffie nodded excitedly. "I'll be warm indeed," she said, waggling her eyebrows.

Aerith and Tifa just gave her slightly horrified looks and watched the younger girl prance out with her significant other. "Should we worry that Yuffie is twenty and having sex with a twenty-seven year old man?" Aerith asked her quietly.

Tifa sighed. "We're not her mothers," she said with a sad little smile. "We can show her we care for her and mother her as much and as best we can, but we can only do so much. She's legally an adult and she has learned to take care of herself."

"I always forget that she's been on her own since she was sixteen," Aerith said with a nod. "She's a smart girl."

"She is," Tifa said with a smile. "Come on and help me begin to clear up the tables."

"I think Yuffie is right and we need to close early today. It's a good thing my Aunt Elmyra gave me this place and we can do what we have to without answering to anyone," Aerith said as she began to gather empty and half-filled mugs.

Tifa smiled and nodded. "And that goes to show that we can run a successful business too," she said as she waved the last few customers away. As she was walking towards the door to lock it, Tifa's eyes widened. "Aerith, it's snowing!"

The other woman ran over to her and smiled when she took a look outside. "We should hurry then, it wouldn't do if we were snowed in," she said, admiring the small flakes that were begging to fall. She had nothing against winter, but she was a spring person herself. When the flowers were in bloom and the sun was warm, even with spring showers. She paused in her sweeping and couldn't help the image of Sephiroth as he drank _her_ tea gracefully. The way his green eyes had watched her every move… For a revered General, he had exceptional manners, but his movements were completely masculine.

Tifa noted her daydreaming and smirked. "Thinking about the General, are we?"

Aerith blushed and resumed her sweeping. "Am I so desperate to have a man that I'll interpret a bizarre two minute conversation as him actually being interested in me?"

Tifa smiled and shook her head. "Zack says that this is the first time Sephiroth shows true interest in a woman. I imagine that he grows tired of girls throwing themselves at him. You didn't, so I bet it makes it interesting for him," she explained. "There's nothing wrong about being attracted to a man like him."

Aerith smiled brightly. "I do hope he returns then."

Tifa giggled and nodded. "I hope he does for you, too."

With that, both women resumed their cleaning before heading home.

……

"I still say we should've stayed indoors cuddling and drinking hot chocolate," Zack complained.

Tifa smiled and it vaguely registered to her that _she _should've been the one saying that. "But the weather is beautiful!" she exclaimed. "It reminds me of home," she said with a sad smile.

Zack stopped her right at the main entrance of the central park, pushing her chin up with his gloved hands. "We can… go visit your parents if you wish," he said quietly.

Tifa looked at him with wide eyes. "You want to meet my parents?" she asked him.

"You _don't _want me to meet your parents?" Zack countered.

"Of course I do!" she said with a smile. "I just didn't know that you wanted to meet them too."

Zack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began to guide her into the park where they had first met. "Of course I want to meet your parents. After all, I have to thank them for bringing my hot girlfriend into this world," he said, kissing her jaw.

Tifa grinned mischievously. "I don't recommend you saying that to my dad," she said slyly.

"Is your dad by any a chance a big man?" Zack asked, looking a little pale.

"Why would a SOLDIER have to fear his girlfriend's dad? All he'll do is size you up, ask what your intentions are, and then threaten you to make me happy and to never break my heart or else," Tifa said with a shrug.

Zack just shook his head. He had always been good at charming the ladies, even the sparse mothers he had met, but never the fathers. Most fathers seemed to hate him or generally be suspicious of a guy as handsome as he was. It was ridiculous he knew, but he couldn't help being hot! He looked towards the lake and noticed that it was frozen over and that a lot of people were ice skating, even when little snowflakes were still falling.

The entire park was blanketed in white and it made for a beautiful picture. "Stand right there!" Tifa said, pulling out a camera and catching him with a puzzled look on his face. She giggled and stepped over to hug him, feeling a little hindered by the bulky jacket she was wearing.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, swatting at her hands when they patted his behind. "Are we going to take a walk or what?"

Tifa looked at the ice skaters wistfully and then gave Zack a beseeching look. "Let's go skating!" she said.

Zack felt his cheeks go a little pink, and it had nothing to do with the temperature. "Maybe we should just walk," he said with a sigh.

Tifa just gave him a look and attempted to drag him along, but he wouldn't budge. "Come on!"

He still wouldn't move and it gave Tifa _some _idea of how strong he was. "I don't know how to skate," Zack hissed.

Tifa stopped and broke into giggles. "It's never too late to learn!" she exclaimed, dragging him along with less resistance. "Besides, you can just sit there and watch _me _skate," she said. Zack finally stopped resisting and wrapped his arm around her again. "Did you know that Sephiroth stopped by the café?" Tifa said casually.

Zack's eyebrows rose high. "He did?"

Tifa nodded and grinned. "Aerith thinks he was flirting, though she can't be too sure."

He chuckled deeply and nodded. "That's Seph alright. He's the best SOLDIER ever known, but I don't think he really knows how to approach the ladies. Mostly it's the ladies approaching him."

Tifa looked at him coolly. "Just like you?"

Zack smirked. "The difference between Seph and me is that I _have_ skill to approach the ladies," he said with a one-shouldered shrug.

Tifa stopped all together and crossed her arms over her chest. Zack just gave her an innocent look and Tifa just shook her head as she walked over to rent some ice skates for herself before he could object and try to pay for it himself. She sat at a bench and pulled off her boots before she began to lace up the white skates.

Zack looked little anxious. "You're not mad, are you?"

Tifa smiled and shook her head. "I guess I have to thank your _skills _because otherwise I wouldn't be here now. I'm not a girl who is easily impressed," she said seriously. Then she winked and handed him the camera for safe keeping before she trudged onto the ice and skated off gracefully.

Zack watched her in awe as she spun like a ballerina and without losing her balance once. She looked beautiful as her long hair trailed behind her and added to the effect of gracefulness. He realized that if she had wore all white, she would've looked like some kind of angel or princess on the ice. He took her camera and snapped a few pictures of her, smiling as he thought of placing the best one in a frame and then in his sparse room back at Shinra. It would serve to lighten up the usually sterile looking place.

Tifa skated over to him and stopped at the divider he had been leaning his elbows on. She leaned forward and kissed him quickly, mindful of the children around them. "Will you take me to meet your parents too?" she asked shyly.

Zack smiled and nodded. "My mother will love you, I know. And don't be afraid if my step dad makes totally inappropriate passes at you," he said with a chuckle, noticing the mirthful shine in her eyes.

Tifa reached up to run her gloved fingers over his scar and stared into his eyes, amazed at how handsome he looked with the white park as his background. "When?"

Zack thought about it for a moment and then sighed. "I'll have to request a leave of absence, and it could take a few months for me to get the okay," he said lightly.

Tifa shrugged. "I can wait," she said softly.

Zack pulled her into another kiss and smiled when she pulled away to skate off into a wide circle, gaining speed quickly. Then she used her momentum to propel her upwards in a triple twist before she landed on one leg. She smiled at him from a distance and Zack realized in that moment that it wouldn't take him much more to be absolutely in love with her, he knew. She wanted to meet his parents, and he wanted to meet hers. This woman could quite possibly be the mother of his future children, he thought with a smile.

As they began to walk out of the park, hand in hand, Zack let out a long sigh and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Is it normal for me to never want to leave your side?" he asked.

Tifa smiled and looked at him briefly. "Maybe you should think about staying at my place when you're not being called in for missions," she said softly.

Zack grinned and nodded. "Are you asking me to live with you?"

Tifa blushed a little and nodded. "I think it's time we move forward a little," she replied.

"Maybe we should start thinking about getting Lucky a girlfriend," he said with a wink.

"Then we'll have a whole litter to take care of! I hate to break it to you, Zack, but I'm not ready for kids," she said with a smile.

Zack chuckled. "I guess we could get a rabbit, or a hamster." At her look, he kept laughing. "What? I'm the animal-loving type!" he exclaimed. "I used to have a pet snake back in Gongaga, but then he ate my pet mouse, and mom freaked out because she found the snake in her closet, then my dog almost got into a fight with it. It was a whole fiasco…" he trailed off at her bemused smile.

Tifa just shook her head and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Maybe I'll just get you a goldfish," she said as they began to walk back to her apartment.

Zack just snorted in amusement and kissed her lightly as they continued to walk under the falling snowflakes. "I never liked fish," he muttered finally.

…

By the time Christmas came along, Zack had been spending more and more time with her. He had brought some of his personal things to leave at her place, but had taken the image of her he had taken out in the frozen lake in the park and he carried it in one of the pockets of his uniform instead of leaving it in his room. Tifa didn't know if it could be love so soon, but there was no other explanation for how she felt whenever she set eyes on him, or when he smiled, or even when he frowned in thought. It wasn't just that he was handsome, but he had clear goals for his future, and Tifa was happy that she was part of them.

Sighing to herself as she pulled an apple pie from the oven, she wondered if Zack would keep his promise to at least try to make it on time to be with her on Christmas. She knew that he wouldn't make it for Christmas Eve, or for the dinner that she would be sharing with her closest friends, but she would be happy if she saw him tomorrow. She set the pie over a cooling tile and walked to open the door when her doorbell went off.

"The alcohol is here!" Yuffie said with a grin, a bottle of wine in one hand, and Vincent's hand in the other. "Oh, and Vince brought the rice and the vegetables," she said offhandedly.

The taller man gave Tifa a smile and shook her hand after he had set down the containers he had been carrying easily in one hand. "How are you, Miss Lockhart?" he asked her in a calm tone.

"Please, you can call me Tifa. It's nice to finally meet you face to face," Tifa said, ignoring the look of annoyance on Yuffie's face. "Either you're always rushing out with Yuffie, or I'm the one who's on the run," she said with a smile.

Vincent nodded. "It's nice to meet you as well. Yuffie talks about you and Miss Aerith… constantly," he said, smirking lightly.

Tifa could obviously tell why Yuffie was so enamored by the man. He was tall, handsome, with a flawless face, and with deep red eyes. In few words, he was beautiful. He'd seemed handsome from far away, but up close… "She talks about you _all the time _as well," Tifa said with a smile, taking his coat and putting it into the closet near the door.

"Gee, thanks Teef," muttered Yuffie as she put up her own coat and walked off to put the bottle of wine on the dining room table. Then she picked up Lucky in her arms and scratched his ears gently, making the feline purr in happiness.

"Why don't you both have a seat and I'll go check on the ham?" Tifa asked.

"We can help with anything," said Vincent, Yuffie nodding in agreement.

Tifa was thoughtful for a moment and then nodded. "Okay. You can help me finish setting the table. Aerith is coming later and she's going to bring the potato salad, and some type of bread rolls that she made herself."

"Who else is coming?" Yuffie asked as she helped fix the tablecloth and then followed the other woman into the kitchen.

"Well… I also invited my neighbor Shera with the baby, and my friend who teaches at the Community Center, Barret. You know how Shera gets lonely and it's Christmas. Besides, she and I get along so well," Tifa said as she pulled out the ham from the oven and placed it over the stove.

Yuffie nodded and picked at the salad, taking pieces of tomato and carrots out to eat them. She ducked out of the room when Tifa threatened her with a large mixing spoon. "Save me, Vince!" she yelled, running into his arms.

Vincent merely rolled his eyes at her antics while Tifa just smiled and walked over to open the door once more. Outside, Aerith and Barret were standing together and talking like old friends. "We met on the elevator and Barret helped me carry the things here," Aerith said with a smile.

"How's everyone doin'?" he asked with a grin. "Happy Christmas!"

Everyone returned his greeting and they helped him place the things he had been carrying on the table. The next person to arrive was Shera, who was holding an adorable baby boy in her arms with big blue eyes, and golden brown hair. "Oh, let me hold that sweetie," Tifa said with a smile, taking the gurgling baby into her arms. "Any news on Cid?" she asked Shera.

"He's doing good, even though he misses us. The mission is right on time and he should be back on New Year's Eve," Shera said, her brown eyes sparkling in happiness.

Tifa introduced her to Barret and Vincent. "You Cid Highwind's wife? The guy who's in space?" asked the tall, dark man in amazement.

Shera nodded and smiled. "The first man in space," she said proudly.

"Why are you living in an apartment if your husband is an astronaut?" asked Yuffie bluntly, missing Tifa's glare.

But the other woman just smiled at Yuffie. "Oh, we prefer to keep a low profile, though I doubt it will remain that way once Cid returns," Shera said with a little shrug.

Tifa bounced the baby in her arms and smiled. "I'm sure that he will be happy to finally meet little Troy," she said, smiling when a flash went off and Aerith brandished her camera.

"Let's take pictures!" Aerith said happily, smiling when Yuffie groaned in protest but quickly sidled up to Vincent.

Tifa just smiled and carried little things from the kitchen to the dining table, nodding when Barret offered to help. She had met him in the Community Center where the big man taught Self Defense for women, which was funny, considering that he was a big barrel-chested man with rugged features. Still, he had been nice to her from the start and Tifa realized that she saw him like some sort of substitute father now.

Just as they all began to sit down to eat, there was a knock at the door and Tifa walked over to get it, Troy balanced on her hip comfortably as she frowned to herself. When she opened the door, she nearly let out a shriek of happiness, but caught herself in time, mindful of the baby in her arms. Zack was standing there, smiling and looking a little tired. "How long was I gone?" he asked, looking pointedly at the baby in her arms.

Tifa just scoffed and pulled him into a _very _hot kiss. Yuffie coughed and walked over to take the baby from her. "I think little Troy isn't old enough to be seeing these kinds of displays," she said before walking off. "And hey! You've got mistletoe!"

Zack looked up and pulled Tifa into another breath-stealing kiss before he remembered that they were surrounded by her friends. He pulled back and winked. "I knew you'd miss me," he said smugly. He just couldn't deny that he had missed her just as much. He had been gone for nearly two weeks, since he had been called in early for his mission, and had told her that he wouldn't make it in time for Christmas Eve, but he'd badgered Sephiroth—which was something no one else could get away with—and they had arrived in Midgar a few hours ahead of schedule and without resting. That was why he felt so tired.

"I didn't think you'd make it tonight. I was already looking forward to tomorrow," said Tifa with a happy sigh.

"Well… if you'd like I can leave and come back tomorrow," Zack said, pulling away from her and turning for the door.

Tifa glared at him but before she could say anything else, she caught sight of the man who was leaning casually on the wall across from her door. "Zack!" she exclaimed, looking towards Sephiroth once more.

Zack gave them both a sheepish grin and then motioned Sephiroth in. "Sorry, Seph, but I had to say hello to my girl," he said.

Sephiroth merely grunted and turned to Tifa. "Though I do understand his _desperation_to return to you. You are a very beautiful woman," he complimented, smirking at Zack when Tifa blushed.

"I'm starting to regret bringing you with me," Zack said, pulling Tifa to him and wrapping a possessive arm around her shoulders.

Sephiroth merely smirked and stepped towards the table, offering a polite greeting. His eyes then zeroed in on Aerith and he noticed her curious, gentle eyes on him. "You can take a seat next to Aerith," Tifa said with a smile, bringing over two more chairs; they were only a _little _crowded, but how could they not be with three men who were six feet and taller?

"I barely convinced him to come, and it's only because he usually spends his Christmases training," muttered Zack in Tifa's ear.

She just gave him a pitying look but then smiled. "I guess it's up to us to move things along and give him a place where he can spend his every Christmas from now on," Tifa said with a smirk.

Zack nodded. "Nice outfit, by the way," he said, letting his eyes trail down her body to her toned legs. She was in a bordering-on-mini, red skirt and a black, long-sleeved shirt that fell off her shoulders.

Tifa gave him a sexy look. "Oh, you like it?"

"More than you could possibly know," he said with a leer. Tifa smiled and Zack kissed her cheek and chuckled, taking a seat next to her at the table. Barret insisted on them saying grace, even though Zack and Sephiroth hadn't even known how to start one, but they had complied without a word, sitting a little stiffly in their chairs. When it was over, they passed around the food and complimented the delicious variety, which had been mostly provided by Tifa.

"Teef, I might just marry you tomorrow for your cooking," Zack said with a contented sigh.

Tifa smirked. "Who says that I would say 'I do'?" she asked, giving him a haughty look.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as the others laughed.

Tifa stood and began to clear some of the plates to place them into her seldom used dishwasher. She only used it when she had company. She always did her best to save water and electricity, but she was a little too tired to wash dishes by hand and the wine that she'd had was making her feel a small, enjoyable buzz. Before she could turn to go back into the living room of her place, she felt warm arms encircle her, covering her own and slipping over her hands. Tifa smiled when she felt Zack's warm lips against her cheek.

"You do know…" he murmured against her ear, smiling at her shiver, "…that I will eventually ask you to marry me, right?"

Tifa felt her heart pounding in her chest and she smiled, closing her eyes as his lips brushed over her earlobe, down her neck, and over her bare shoulder. "How far into the future have you thought about our lives?" she asked softly, letting out a little sigh of pleasure when his teeth skimmed her shoulder.

"Well… in time I will get Honorably Discharged from SOLDIER and then I'll be able to leave and start my life for real. I don't know where we would live, but I want it to be somewhere away from the city. It doesn't have to be Nibleheim or Gongaga, but somewhere in between. We can have a big house and as many kids as you'd like once you're ready for them. There we can grow old together," Zack said quietly.

Tifa let out a sad sigh. "I—I don't think I can leave Aerith or Yuffie behind," she murmured. "They are the other part of my family that I love with all my heart."

Zack hummed against her shoulder. "If you'd like, we can get a place in the outskirts of Midgar, then. We'd be able to raise a family away from the city, but still close enough to our friends. How's that?"

Tifa smiled and turned in his arms. "You'd change your dreams for me without protesting?" she asked, her eyes shining with amazement.

He nodded and leaned over to rub their noses together, his hands in her long, silky hair. "Of course. After all, I want you to be happy with me. If you're happy, I'm happy," Zack murmured, his eyes staring right into hers.

She leaned on the tips of her toes to kiss his forehead and both started when a flash went off. Tifa turned and let out a scoff of annoyance when she spotted Aerith and Yuffie intruding on her moment with Zack. The girls left quickly amidst giggles. Tifa turned back to Zack and cupped his cheek, watching as his eyes closed and his hand covered hers. "Where were we?" she asked with a grin.

"You were about to kiss me," Zack said, blue eyes alive with mirth. But when were they not? Zack had the most expressive and cheerful gaze Tifa had ever been a witness to, and it made him all the more handsome to her.

Tifa pressed a kiss under his jaw and smiled when his arms wrapped around her waist to press her body closer to his. Her kisses moved towards his lips and Tifa kept her eyes open, as did Zack, as their lips finally sealed together. When she drew back, he smiled at her. "I think fate and karma are finally giving me a break," Tifa said with a giggle.

"And here I thought I was the lucky one," he said as he kissed her knuckles.

As if he had been summoned by his name, the cat rubbed up against Zack's leg. "I guess we can call it even and say that we're both lucky we met," said Tifa.

Zack wrapped an arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "I don't think I've ever felt this way for another girl before."

"Not even Cissnei?" Tifa asked with a little smile.

"Not this strongly, no," Zack said in total honesty.

"Good," said Tifa, pulling him towards the door. "Otherwise I'd be forced to kick your ass and hers."

Zack laughed and steered her to the couch that was free for them to sit in. Towards her balcony, Tifa noticed that Aerith and Sephiroth were talking in quiet tones, looking out into the dark sky. "I hope they get along," Zack said quietly, accepting the glass of wine that Yuffie was passing over for the both of them.

Tifa tucked into his side and nodded. "Aerith deserves a shot at being happy. All her past boyfriends had been jerks," she muttered.

"Well, Seph can be a jerk when he wants to, but I've never seen him be impolite to a lady before," Zack said.

Tifa smiled and winked when her friend turned to look at her. It had been a while since she had been happy for her friends and for herself. Moving her gaze to Yuffie, Tifa felt her heart warm at the absolute content smile on the younger woman's face.

Vincent had his ankle propped against his knee, and in of his hands, he was holding Yuffie's. He was listening intently to something she was chattering about and there was smile on his face that seemed to light up his own eyes.

She turned to Shera, wondering what it felt like to have a little piece of herself and of the man she loved. Tifa had met Cid once before, and he had seemed like the rough type, but when he had found out that Shera was pregnant, he had willingly quit smoking. Tifa could only wonder what it had felt like for Shera when she had been pregnant and alone, with her man in space. Tifa could understand why the other woman was so happy that her husband would soon return.

Somehow, the image of a baby with her eyes in Zack's face, or vice versa, wasn't as scary as it had been a few months ago when things with Zack had started to become more serious and formal. He had basically promised to marry her and make her happy, and her heart had never felt so alive and so light before. Not even Cloud had elicited such a reaction from her when they had been together.

Once all their friends were gone, some with plates of leftover food, Tifa smiled to herself and moved off to finish cleaning the empty wine glasses from the table and to set them in the dish washer. When she stepped out of the kitchen, Zack was sitting on her couch, looking drowsy and very much ready for sleep. While he had been gone, she had come to the conclusion that she wanted to give Zack all that she had yet to give him, and though she was shaking with nerves, she wouldn't go back on her decision.

Smiling at the sight of him sprawled on the couch, very much resembling Lucky after he'd been fed, she sat next to him after pulling off her boots. Tifa kissed his chin, watching his eyes come open quickly. "I was definitely a good boy this year," he murmured, her lips nibbling his.

Tifa smiled and slipped her tongue slowly into his mouth, delighting in the feel of his hands on her waist as he pulled her to sit on his lap. "You expect to get everything you wanted this Christmas?" she murmured, her nails dragging through his spikes.

Zack smiled and nodded, his hands moving up and down her waist, still managing to keep things somewhat chaste. "You're all I _ever _wanted as a gift," he said with a wink.

Tifa let out a long sigh and stood, pulling him with her. His words had only served to reinforce her decision. "I think…" she started, her cheeks burning with a blush. "That there are a few gifts you can unwrap before tomorrow."

Zack followed her and swallowed in excitement. He hadn't wanted to pressure Tifa into sleeping with him, but he had been feeling a little antsy with anticipation. He had seen the inside of Tifa's room before, but only for sleeping purposes, now though, every little detail stood out to him. In particular just how soft her bed felt underneath him. "Teef?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he murmured, cupping her face in his hands.

She smiled down at him and leaned forward to kiss him slowly. "Are you sure you want me to be your wife sometime in the future?" Zack nodded quickly, without any hesitation. "Then yes," Tifa murmured. "I'm sure I want to do this."

"Good," he whispered, flipping them so that she was on her back. "Then I get to be on top." He kissed her amidst her giggling that quickly turned into soft moans as his hands began to work magic. Zack let the tension ease from his body and couldn't remember a time when he had felt so happy and complete. He had a feeling that this was the love that would last for the rest of his years on Gaia.

………

The next few weeks seemed to pass by in a blur. Zack had been going on more missions, but he always returned to her, tired, but happy to see her and to be with her. New Year's had come and gone quite quickly because she had spent it with Zack, watching the fireworks from her balcony and then spending the nights that followed memorizing their bodies in the most intimate way possible.

Yuffie had told her that Vincent had asked her to move in with him as well, but the younger girl was still considering it. Tifa had been surprised that Yuffie hadn't jumped head-first into her decision, and it made her proud to see that she had matured enough to think before she acted. Cid had returned safely and Shera had told her that he was enjoying being a father, though he hadn't exactly welcomed the fame and the harassment from the media. Barret had gone to Corel, his home town, and to a friend's funeral a while back as well. He had returned with an adorable little girl who he said he was going to take care of from now on because the man who had died had been her father and the only person the girl had had left. Marlene was the cutest thing Tifa had ever seen, and on days that she had free mornings, she would take the six-year-old out to get a breakfast at a small restaurant, or for a few hours of play in the park while Barret figured out the paperwork to enroll her into a nearby school.

That morning though, she'd had to work the morning shift with one of the other employees, but the girl was almost done with her shift, and Aerith would arrive soon.

Tifa worried her lip in thought and felt a bit down because Zack hadn't called her in nearly a week. She knew that she was being dramatic, because Zack was working on a mission outside of Midgar, but it still annoyed her that ShinRa was always sending him so far away from her.

Aerith chose that moment to walk in and smiled brightly, happy that it had stopped snowing so much. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, but she was cheerful. "What's going on?" Tifa asked, a smile coming to her own face.

"I'm going to dinner with Sephiroth when he returns," Aerith said, the pink on her cheeks becoming more pronounced.

"Really? When did he ask?" Tifa asked in curiosity.

"Well," Aerith started, taking off her warm coat and placing it on the coat hanger sitting behind the counter. "He called me really late last night, which I thought was a little weird, but incredibly charming. I know, don't give me that look, I've always fancied men who take steps that aren't the obvious ones. I wanted to tell you, but I figured that you were already sleeping," she said with a little smile.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you," Tifa said with a grin, pulling her friend into a hug.

"Thanks, I'm so happy too," Aerith said, pulling on an apron and checking to see if they were missing anything from the back room. They both waved at the other girl who had finished her shift and was leaving. "I just hope that we have something in common to talk about," she said, green eyes worried.

Tifa shook her head and began to assure her that everything would be fine, but her phone was shaking in her pocket. Tifa frowned. She usually didn't get many calls in the morning, or when she was working, which meant that it was an emergency of some sort. She just hoped that it wasn't Marlene. "Hello?" she asked quickly.

"Miss Tifa Lockhart?" asked a voice that was only vaguely familiar.

"Yes. Who is this?" Tifa asked.

"My name is Angeal Hewley, SOLDIER First Class. I'm afraid I have some bad news regarding Zack Fair."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I know, I know… it takes a lot to take down a First Class SOLDIER, but you'll see my explanation in the next chapter. Also, I don't think _anyone_gets honorably discharged from ShinRa unless they're dead, right? Let's just pretend a moment that it's like the Army here in the US. I don't know much about the Army, but I've heard enough, so hopefully it isn't too inaccurate. If it is, please feel free to correct me on this. The ice skating scene was taken right from my, _"Princess of Thieves," _fic, but it felt right to write that scene for this story. I hope it didn't throw anyone off.

Anyway, how was it? I know you're probably thinking that this story has no true plot, but I say it does. I just can't say what's up next. So enough of my rambling, I want to thank you all for the reviews for last chapter, positive words equal more chapters, right? I hope everyone had a great week. I had time to write, but unfortunately I get back to school on Tuesday, so I can't know when I'll update again. Anyway, thank you for reading and have a great weekend!

Joey


	6. Chapter 6

………………………………………………

**Knight in Shining Armor**

………………………………………………

She'd had a moment of hysteria before Aerith had taken the phone from her and had spoken in quiet tones with Angeal. Then she had closed the phone and handed it over. "He's fine. Just a little out of it because a group of Malboros ganged up on him and poisoned him."

"How can you say that he's _fine_?" Tifa hissed.

Aerith hugged her tightly and Tifa nearly sagged in her arms. "He's fine," she repeated firmly. "He was conscious when they brought him in. The poison didn't affect him, but he'll be sleeping for a day or so. Angeal just thought to call you because you were all that Zack muttered when he was delirious from the fever." At her words, Tifa's eyes watered and Aerith hugged her again. "Go see him. Angeal said that it would be okay, that there will be a special pass for you at the front desk."

"Thank you," Tifa murmured, pulling off her apron and walking off to get her jacket and her purse. "I'll call you when I get the chance. Thank you, Aerith."

"Don't worry, Tifa. I hope he's doing okay!" said the green-eyed woman.

Tifa didn't feel the walk from the café to ShinRa headquarters. She realized finally that she had been nearly running through the streets. Despite Aerith's assurances that Zack was okay, Tifa wouldn't believe it until she saw him with her own eyes. When she arrived, the secretary gave her the pass and instructed her to go to the fiftieth floor where the medical section was located. Tifa did so and the dread multiplied in her chest during the ride up the elevator. Once on the floor, she walked slowly towards the desk where there was a man in a white coat.

"Can you direct me to Zack Fair's room, please?" she asked in a shaky tone.

The doctor checked her pass and then walked her down a long hallway before motioning towards the room. "Will he be okay?" Tifa asked quietly.

The man just gave her a look. "It takes more than an attack of a Malboro to take down a SOLDIER. But yes, he will be fine. I suspect that he will need a few days to completely recover," he said before walking away.

Tifa entered the room slowly and felt her heart rise to her throat when she saw that Zack was sleeping peacefully. At least he wasn't hooked up into any equipment or a drip, but he did look a little too pale. Her breath was shaky as she sat down next to him on the bed, her hands seeking one of his. She brought his knuckles up to kiss gently and a small smile made its way to his face before his eyes began to open. "Hey," she said, her voice nearly coming out in a small sob.

His smile widened. "Don't cry, I'm fine. A little loopy thanks to all of the antidotes that Angeal stuffed in me, but I'm gonna be fine," Zack assured her.

"I'm going to kill you! What is this about you getting cornered by some Malboros?" Tifa asked angrily.

"Great Malboros, actually," said a female voice from behind Tifa.

They both looked up and spotted a slim, young woman in a black suit by the door. Zack let out a long sigh. "It's been a long time, Cissnei."

The woman nodded and turned to Tifa. "You must be Tifa."

Tifa nodded and stood, offering her hand. Cissnei gazed at it for a second before taking it and shaking. "I think you've realized by now that Zack believes himself invincible. He walked right into a Great Malboro nest."

Tifa turned to glare at him and Zack held up his hands as if to ward off her wrath. "Are you _trying _to get me killed after I survived the Malboros?" he asked the Turk.

"I think she should know what she's getting herself into," Cissnei said casually.

"I know what I'm getting myself into," Tifa said in a smart tone. There was a moment when she held Cissnei's gaze, but it was interrupted by a nervous throat clearing.

"Doc!" Zack nearly yelled in relief, seeing the man as he walked through the door.

The man in the white coat took a look around and frowned. "If you would leave me with Zack for a moment? I must check him to make sure that the antidotes haven't given him any side effects," said the doctor.

Tifa nodded and met Zack's gaze before she walked out after Cissnei; she didn't miss the worried look on his face. Once outside, she let out a sigh and looked at the other woman, finally taking her in. The Turk was of a shorter stature, but a very pretty girl with auburn hair and light brown eyes. She had a sort of demure type of beauty, hidden away behind the deadly black suit.

"I didn't mean to sound presumptuous," Cissnei said seriously.

Tifa just gave her a polite smile and nodded. "I'm sorry if I sounded a little rude, but I do know what I'm getting into. I've had months to get to know Zack," she said quietly. "Do you... still have feelings for him?" she asked, not knowing that had compelled her to ask.

Cissnei stared at her for a moment, carefully scrutinizing her. "What does it matter?"

"Humor me," Tifa said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Brown eyes went flat in an instant. "Zack and I ended a long time ago. What my feelings for him may be, don't matter. He has chosen you to be with. To laugh and smile with. To share his life with. I am nothing but a memory now. My feelings are obsolete."

That meant that she still felt something for him and a part of Tifa wanted to stake a claim, but she knew that it would make her look insecure. Tifa nodded, but remained silent while the other woman continued to speak.

"He's a good man. I sometimes regret letting him walk out of my life," Cissnei said, noticing the way the other woman's eyebrow twitched. She hadn't been what the Turk had expected out of Zack's next girlfriend, but Cissnei could admit that Tifa was very pretty and she had the look of a fighter. Yes, she would certainly know how to handle Zack. She smiled slightly. "But I knew deep down that I wouldn't be the person to make him happy. I wish you both the best and I can assure you that I have no interest in walking back into his life."

"You rushed down here when you found out that he had been hurt, didn't you?" Tifa asked her softly. "That seems to me like you're willing to walk back into his life at any momet. But you're right. Zack has chosen _me_ to be with. I'll have you know that if you do decide that you want him back, I will not give him up without a fight."

Cissnei could look at the other woman like a fellow warrior now, with those words. "I assure you that I will not."

"Good," Tifa murmured, staring her in the eye. "I hope you find peace in your life."

Cissnei just inclined her head once before turning and walking away. Tifa watched her go and released a long sigh. Her meeting with Zack's ex hadn't gone the way she had envisioned it before, but it hadn't been so bad. Cissnei had promised, from one woman—warrior—to another that she would not come between them. Somehow, Tifa believed her. Despite the fact that the other woman was a Turk, Tifa had seen that one spark of respect in Cissnei's gaze that told her that the Turk would keep to her word.

The doctor exited the room and informed Tifa that Zack would be fine, but that he would recommend some days of rest before he went back to work. Tifa walked in slowly and noted that Zack was sitting up now, looking a little uneasy. "The doctor said that you're healing just fine," she said, watching as his eyes snapped to her quickly. He was giving her a big, puppy-eyed look, and Tifa couldn't hide the smile on her face. She took a seat next to him and stroked his cheek. "You're lucky you're so cute," she whispered before kissing him.

"What did you and Cissnei talk about?" he asked suspiciously.

Tifa gave him a cool look, pushing her long hair over her shoulder. "We compared sex stories."

"What?!"

She snickered at the look on his face and shook her head. "We didn't talk about much, but she wasn't so bad. She said that somehow she had known that she wouldn't be able to make you happy."

Zack sat back and let out a relieved sigh. "I thought for a moment that you two would claw each other's eyes out," he muttered.

"I think that there was a moment when that almost happened, but thankfully we were both mature enough to not go there," Tifa said. "What did the doctor tell you?"

"I'll be able to get out today. SOLDIERs are resilient my dear Tifa. There was nothing to worry about," he said in a light tone of voice. Tifa slapped him on the chest and heard him catch his breath. "That doesn't mean that we're impervious to pain!" he said. "That's where one of the Marlboro's got me," he muttered, rubbing his chest in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Tifa said quickly, rubbing the spot gently as well. "I wasn't even thinking that you could still be sore."

"Keep up that rubbing and I'll forgive you in a heartbeat," Zack said with a smirk.

Tifa stopped and gave him a slight glare before leaning towards him and kissing him once more. A throat was cleared by the door and she drew away quickly, blushing slightly when she realized that Sephiroth was the one standing there.

"Feeling better?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk.

Zack grinned and nodded, holding onto Tifa's hand as she stood from the bed and tried to move aside. "Getting better," Zack replied.

"You asked for time off," Sephiroth said.

Zack frowned and nodded. "Yeah, but I know it takes time."

Sephiroth merely nodded once. "The doctors want you to take a day or two, but I requested your leave. From this moment, you will have three weeks to do your business. ShinRa accepted since you did get rid of the entire Marlboro nest," he said.

Zack grinned. "That's good news. Thanks, Seph!"

Sephiroth turned to Tifa. "Enjoy," he said before turning and walking out without another word.

Tifa watched him go in surprise and finally couldn't suppress her laughter at his parting word. "So… three weeks to ourselves," she said, sitting at his side once more.

Zack nodded. "Pack your bags. We're visiting our folks."

Tifa's eyes brightened. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Unless you think you can't get time off from the café," he trailed off. Zack grunted in surprise when he was met by a flurry of kisses all over his face. "I take it you're happy?"

"Yes!" Tifa said excitedly. Then she sobered a bit and looked at him. "I warned you about my dad, right? Do you think it'll be a good idea?"

Zack pushed up her chin so that he could look her straight in the eyes. "Sweetheart, meeting your family is something I'm really looking forward to. I already met your surrogate family here, I think it'll be safe to say that your real family will like me even a little."

Tifa smiled and nodded. "If I liked you, then they'll like you," she said playfully.

Zack winked at her. "Don't worry though, I'm sure to win your mom over."

"Hey!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "My dad is the one you need to get on your side."

Zack let out a sigh and his head fell back against his pillow. "Everything will go well," he muttered, trying to convince himself.

Tifa kissed his cheek and nodded. "Don't worry."

He just looked into those eyes and nodded. "I won't," he murmured, smiling.

His smile was contagious and Tifa found herself mirroring him. In that moment, she knew that they were right and everything would be fine. She just hoped that her father didn't despise him on sight the way he had Cloud.

……

The morning of their trip to Gongaga—which they had decided would be best to start with first—Aerith and Yuffie joined them on the train platform that would take them straight to Zack's hometown. "I bet you're excited about meeting his family, huh?" Yuffie asked cheerfully.

Tifa nodded and pulled the younger woman into a hug. "I am. Now I want you to behave while I'm gone. I know Aerith can be a little soft, but don't take advantage of her," she said with a grin.

"Soft?" Aerith exclaimed in indignation, green eyes narrowing.

"Did I say soft? I meant… kind-hearted," Tifa said with an impish smile.

Aerith just huffed and pulled her into a hug too. "I hope all goes well when you visit your parents and Zack's. I'll tell you about my date with the General when you have time to call," she said with a giddy smile.

Tifa nodded. "I'll be sure to call the morning after. Have fun," she said before looking up to see Zack approaching her, tickets in hand. "Wish me luck!"

"You won't need it," Aerith assured her. "His parents will love you."

"And even if your dad doesn't like him, you know your mom will rope your dad in and change his mind," Yuffie added.

Tifa nodded and hugged them briefly once more, tears starting to fill her eyes. "I hate to leave you both for three weeks, but I know I'll be back soon. Take care of each other."

The girls nodded and Zack waved at them. "See you later, ladies!" he said cheerfully.

"Bring back _our _Tifa in one piece," Yuffie said, a hint of a threat in her voice.

Zack smiled and nodded. "I will," he said before pulling Tifa towards the last cabin on the train.

Tifa waved at them and Aerith and Yuffie waved back, watching the two go with smiles on their faces. "I'm going to miss her," Yuffie said.

"She'll be back soon," Aerith said, placing an arm around Yuffie's shoulders and giving her a squeeze. The train released a loud whistle and the last of the passengers boarded before the doors began to close and the train stared to pull away from the station.

They both spotted Tifa and Zack waving at them from behind a window and the two women waved back, wondering what their respective in-laws would have in store for the two.

…

"This is nice," Tifa complimented as they walked into their individual section on the train. "How much did you spend on this?" she asked, giving him a critical look.

"You shouldn't worry about it," Zack said, taking a seat on the couch across from the bed. It wasn't an overly big space, but it was comfortable and allowed them the privacy Zack had wanted for the trip that would last one day and one night.

Tifa just sighed to herself and sat next to him, rooting inside of her bag to bring out something to show him. "I figured that I could show you some pictures from Nibleheim," she said, handing over a small photo album.

"How come I've never seen these before?" Zack asked, beginning to flip through the pictures. "Is this your mother?" he asked, taking in the slim woman. He could see where Tifa had gotten her soft beauty from. Tifa nodded and smiled. Zack turned the page to see the next photos and snickered when he encountered one of Tifa smiling, standing in front of a huge mountain and with a missing tooth right at the front. "Aww, you look so cute without a tooth."

Tifa slapped his arm and smiled. "I'd like to see pictures of you missing teeth!"

"Well… mom will gladly show you those, but I think she's more fond of the one where I shaved my left eyebrow off," he said with an embarrassed smile.

Tifa broke into peals of laughter. "Now why would you do something like that?" she asked, huffing incredulously.

"I was eight, and my best friend, who was my next door neighbor at the time, decided that it would be funny to dare me to do it while we were having a sleepover in my tree house," Zack said with a snicker.

"Aww, you had a tree house?" Tifa asked, making little baby sounds and squeezing his face.

Zack smacked at her hands and chuckled. "Yes… yes… I had a tree house. My step dad made it for me on my seventh birthday and it was the most awesome gift I had ever gotten," he said with a shrug. He turned to the next picture and smiled when he saw another picture of Tifa skating over a frozen lake, she was about nine or ten years old. "You were one cute kid," he said, looking at her.

Tifa blushed and smiled. "Thank you," she said bashfully.

Next thing she knew, she was under him on the couch, giggling as he kissed her senseless. His lips skimmed and nibbled, making her quickly forget where they were and what they had just been talking about. It was disconcerting what one kiss from Zack could do to her now. He suddenly stopped and stood, pulling her dazed and confused form with him. "As charming as you look after I kiss you," he said, and she could practically hear him smirking, "I think we should go get breakfast."

Tifa finally regained her wits and just let out a sigh. "Unless you're willing to go through with _anything_, don't kiss me like that again," she said with a small smirk.

Zack just kissed her forehead and grabbed their tickets before pulling her out of their cabin. "There will be time enough for that later," he said, voice seductive and promising.

Tifa just sighed and smiled as they walked down towards the train car that had a restaurant for the passengers. They took a seat and were given menus with a wide range of foods. "The cheeseburger and curly fries sounds good," she said, skimming the menu.

"I think I'll have a salad," Zack started. At her amazed look he snorted. "_Psyche_."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "You're such a child," she muttered.

Zack laughed and pressed kisses to her shoulder and neck. "But you have to love that about me. I'm going to be twenty-five and I refuse to grow up."

She just smiled and patted the hand resting on her knee. "I want a boyfriend to spend time with, not a big kid to baby-sit," Tifa replied snarkily.

The waitress walked over to them and took their order. Tifa sighed and sat back against Zack, taking a look around at the people sitting at other tables. There was a family of four, the parents and two children, a couple of people sitting alone, and an elderly couple sitting at the corner across from her and Zack. They were holding hands and talking quietly to each other, smiling and looking the picture of a still happily married couple.

"Do you think we'll ever be like them?" asked Tifa quietly, motioning slightly with a tilt of her head.

Zack looked up and smiled as his eyes settled on the couple, before turning to look at Tifa. "Yeah… except…"

"Except what?" asked Tifa curiously.

"Except that we're going to be so much _hotter_," he murmured against her ear.

"And how can you be so sure?" Tifa asked with a laugh, her eyes full of happiness.

He winked at her and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Call it a hunch, but I know that being happy will have something to do with it."

Tifa turned to meet his eyes once more and nodded, slipping an arm around his waist to hug him tightly. She sighed against his chest. "Where would I be if I hadn't found you?"

Zack grinned and slipped his other arm around her, giving her a squeeze. "You'd be stuck in a tree," he said with a snicker.

Tifa punched him in the gut and sat up when their food was brought over. Zack glared at her. "What was that for?"

"You'll find that I have my moments of immaturity too," Tifa said with a smirk. "You've met your match, Zack Fair."

Zack's eyes narrowed and he smirked in amusement. "Should I be scared?"

One of Tifa's eyebrows raised. "_Very _scared," she said before moving to her food and leaving Zack to stare at her for a moment before he let out a chuckle and shook his head. He wasn't afraid of going home and presenting Tifa to his family. He was sure that they would love her as much as he did at that moment.

………

They arrived in Gongaga in the late morning. The town was situated between mountains, near the ocean. It may have been a small town, but it was a beautiful one. The weather was a stark contrast from Nibleheim, which was usually colder most of the year because it was surrounded by mountains from every direction.

They had a cab drop them off from the train station, and Tifa felt a smile tug at her lips when they stopped in front of a two story home with the tree sitting in front, a swing on it. Towards the back, she could see the tree house Zack had spoken of. It was a beautiful home, perfect for raising a family. He took her bag and his and walked up the stone pathway towards the door. Tifa noted that the veins in his arm where protruding more than usua, but it was the only indication of any nervousness he was feeling at the moment. He knocked the door and waited.

The door opened and there was a boy standing there, about ten years old, maybe eleven. He looked at Zack curiously and then grinned, turning and running back into the house without a word. "You didn't say you had a little brother," said Tifa.

"I don't," Zack said in bewilderment, stepping into the house he had grown up in. "Unless my parents kept him a secret from me."

Tifa followed him and closed the door behind her, taking a look around. The house was all oaks, whites, and blues. She smiled when she heard loud voices from the living room, coming towards them and felt her heartbeat speed up. She was happy that she had opted to change into a nice flowing skirt and a sensible top—and had tried to ignore the look on Zack's face as he looked at her in it—since she did want to make a good impression. His mother was the first one to step through the wide archway a few feet away. For a moment it was all hugs and kisses and happy exclamations.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" asked his mother.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Zack said, hugging her one last time. Then he let go and turned to Tifa, taking her hand and pulling her forward. "Ma, I'd like you to meet Tifa, my girlfriend."

The woman—from which Zack had inherited his blue, blue eyes from—turned to her and raised her eyebrows in wonder, before she promptly pulled Tifa into a hug, nearly squeezing the air out of her. The woman currently holding back the precious oxygen she needed was only a little shorter than her, slim bodied, with long dark hair that was peppered here and there with white. She was beautiful and didn't look the age that Tifa was estimating her to be. Though Zack's facial features weren't the same as his mother's, she could tell that Zack had gotten his smile and his expressive eyes from her.

Tifa's nearly jumped in surprise as she was brought out of her musings when she heard Zack's mother sniffling. The woman pulled away and shook her head. "I apologize. It's just that I never thought this day would come!" she exclaimed. "To tell you the truth, I was beginning to wonder a little," she said, pulling Tifa along and stage whispering. "What with all that time he spends with General Sephiroth… I was beginning to think that I would never have grandchildren because he had decided to like boys! Not that I would judge him, mind you…"

"Ma!" Zack yelled, drawing Tifa away from her. "You're not making a good impression," he hissed. He shook his head and looked at Tifa, who was trying to hold back her laughter and was turning an ungraceful shade of red. "Just let it out," he muttered.

Tifa broke into giggles and squeezed his hand in hers. "Zack, is there something I should know about you and Sephiroth? I'll have to warn Aerith too," she said, laughing.

Zack just sighed in irritation before turning to see his step father walking over to him. They greeted each other with a manly hug. "Dad," he said with a grin. "Meet Tifa. I brought her over to meet my wonderful, loving mother, but I don't see her here today," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Now, now, there's no need to act like a spoiled brat," said his mother with a smile. She turned back to Tifa. "You are such a beautiful girl, Tifa. It's a miracle my dear son managed to find a girl like you, even though I _don't _know you. I'm sure you're something special if he decided to bring you home."

"Thank you," Tifa said lightly. "I'm glad I'm here meeting you as well, and I'm not just saying that." The boy from before returned and Zack's mother smiled.

"Zack, don't you remember Denzel?"

Zack's eyes widened. "Little Denzel?" he asked in surprise. "The last time I saw you, you were drooling all over my shirt!"

Denzel blushed and looked at Tifa shyly. "Hi," he muttered.

Tifa smiled. "It's nice to meet you Denzel. I bet you were taking advantage of that tree house, huh?" she asked him cheerfully.

Denzel's smile became more pronounced and he shrugged. "I kinda grew out of it," he said, trying to sound mature.

Zack's eyes narrowed and he slipped a hand around Tifa's shoulders. "Why don't you go climb a tree or something," he said in slight annoyance.

Tifa couldn't believe how immature Zack was being. She elbowed him in the gut and shook her head before turning to greet his step father. The man was tall and handsome, even with his age, and he looked as if he'd had a good life with Zack's mother. "It's really great to meet the both of you," she said honestly. "Zack has shared a few stories with me, but I don't think he's really gotten to the heart of them," she said as she walked with his mother into the sitting room.

"Oh honey, I hope that you're staying for a while because I have many, _many_ things to tell you about Zack," said his mother, eyeing him with a feral grin.

Zack groaned and shook his head. This really would be a very strange vacation. The only good thing about it was that his family seemed to love Tifa, and she looked unbelievably happy to be accepted so warmly. He just had to weather out the embarrassing stories. His only consolation was the chance that he would get to hear her own embarrassing stories when they visited Tifa's family next week.

…

After spending the afternoon talking to his mother about Zack's teenage years and being enlightened about Zack's short episode of hysterics when he had gotten his first pimple—here Tifa couldn't stop laughing—she made her way out through the back of the place that had seen him grow into a young man before he had gone off for SOLDIER on his own.

Denzel wasn't related to Zack, but he _was_the son of an old family of his parents. The boy spent most of his time in Zack's old home, hearing stories of the boy who had grown up in a small town to become a famous SOLDIER. He was an adorable boy with brown hair—almost auburn—and with big blue eyes. Though his stuttering and blushing made Tifa smile in amusement, she suspected that Denzel had a crush on her.

Looking around, Tifa finally spotted Zack in the backyard. He was sitting up in his old tree house, his long legs dangling through the main opening, but she couldn't see his face. Sighing to herself and regretting wearing a skirt for the first time that morning, she moved towards the ladder and began her slow climb, mindful of the breeze. When she reached the top, she tilted her head to the side and gave him a questioning look. "Why so lonely, stranger?" she asked.

Zack smiled and helped her turn and sit between his parted thighs, wrapping his arms around her as her own feet dangled over the edge. He pressed a kiss into her neck and smiled when she made a content sound. "I was just using the free time to remember my childhood, and to wonder what it would've been like if I hadn't gone off to Midgar to join SOLDIER. I don't like my alternative future."

"Why not?" Tifa asked curiously, rubbing his arms as they hugged her a little tighter.

"Because it would've been a life without you," he murmured, sighing against her.

She had to smile as warmth filled every part of her body at his words. "You could've gone off to become the center of attention either way. With those eyes, who wouldn't notice you?"

"Now you're just stroking my ego," Zack said with a deep chuckle.

"I'm just stating truth," Tifa replied matter-of-factly.

"So… how do you like my folks?"

"They're wonderful," Tifa said in truthfully. "Your mother loves to talk about you. You're her life." Zack made a happy humming sound and nodded. "Your dad though, I got the feeling that he really was hitting on me. I thought you had been kidding about that," she said with a small laugh.

"Dirty old man. Gotta love him though. At least he was there to teach me how to shave and he taught me my first pick-up lines," Zack said with a smirk.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "That's really disturbing," she said in amusement.

"I know, but he was there when my real dad wasn't," Zack said with a sad sigh.

"Wouldn't you like to meet your real dad?" Tifa asked quietly.

Zack shook his head. "He's had enough time to meet me, but he hasn't. Not to brag or anything, but my name has been in the media for a while now, and he hasn't even tried to approach me. I have no interest in meeting someone who hasn't moved a single finger to even talk to me," he said with a shrug.

Tifa didn't like the cold note in his voice, but she didn't think it was her place to interfere, no matter that she was his girlfriend. "And if he does come back some day?"

Zack shook his head. "I already have a dad… Let's just talk about something else, Teef. My real father isn't something that makes me happy."

"Well… how about you show me your old room?" Tifa asked teasingly.

"My old room, huh?" he asked suggestively.

Tifa looked at him incredulously and shook her head. "We're with your parents now, no funny business in their house."

"There's nothing funny about the business I'm thinking about," Zack said, moving her aside and turning to climb down the ladder. He motioned to his back and winked. "Would you like a ride?"

Tifa hesitated for only a moment and then climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist snugly, praying that they wouldn't fall to their deaths. She let out a small shriek when he shifted his feet and slid down the ladder quickly. He hooked his hands under her knees and carried her on his back all the way up the stairs and to his room, ignoring his mother's happy squawking at the sight of them.

He opened the door to his old room, which had an old 'hazardous waste' sign sitting on the door, and showed her in. He set her down in the middle of the room and was amazed to find everything the same way he had left it when he had turned fifteen. Zack closed the door and walked over to open the blinds so that Tifa could get a better look.

She smiled as she turned in a slow circle. The walls were a navy blue, and the frames of his windows and doors was white. There were posters of old rock bands, and motorcycles sitting on his walls and doors. There were also a few sports trophies, various old pictures of him with his friends and his parents, and other oddities that a fifteen year old would've collected, scattered all around the room. Everything was dust free, which meant that his mother had kept the room clean and ready for the moment when he decided to return.

"I can't believe I had this," Zack said with a snort, picking up some miniature action figures of Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal.

"I can't believe that they had action figures," muttered Tifa, taking a seat on his bed. She smiled when she noticed that the headboard had various stickers pasted onto it, and that his ceiling had glow in the dark planets and stars. The bed had camo designed blankets, and he had model motorcycles sitting on a bookcase near the door.

"They still do, actually. And now so do I," Zack said with a shrug.

Tifa smiled and shook her head. "And do you get paid royalties?"

"That my sweet, is something that I won't share with you just yet," Zack said, moving towards her and leaning over her until Tifa was forced to ease back against the bed.

"Zack… Denzel is in the house, and your parents…" she trailed off as his lips sealed against hers. He slid her hands above her head as he kissed her, making sure to run his tongue over her lips until they parted for him. He would never grow tired of kissing her, or feeling the way her breath would speed up as he had a contest to see how long they could last without breathing. He had never felt so at home, kissing Tifa in his town, in his home, in his room, and on his old bed.

His hands left hers and began to push her skirt up her thighs, smiling slightly when he felt her hands move to dig into his shoulders as he caressed the delicate inside skin of her legs. There was no one but them in that moment, and even though he tried to make his brain think of something else, the sounds that Tifa was making were clouding up his thoughts. He had been more than happy to see his parents and Denzel again, but at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of Tifa to feel complete.

She clung to him, running her fingers through his hair roughly, smiling herself when she felt him shiver in anticipation, but before he could do more than cling to her hips as she rolled them over, there was a pounding on the door that made them both jump. Tifa overcompensated her momentum and they both went tumbling over the edge of the bed.

Zack landed with her above him with a loud 'oomph' as all the air was knocked out of lungs for a few seconds. Tifa was looking at him with eyes rounder in surprise and flushed cheeks before she began to laugh lighty against his neck before she rolled off of him. "Who is it?" Zack growled out in irritation.

"It's me," came Denzel's timid voice. "Your mom wants to know if you and Tifa want to go into town to visit their old friends. She said she wants to show off how…" here the boy choked. "…handsome you are. She also wants to introduce Tifa to everyone she knows too."

Tifa turned onto her side and placed her head against his chest with a smile. "I wouldn't mind meeting them. We did come here to meet your parents, and I think that counts their old friends too. Maybe later on we can take a hike down to the beach for some alone time?" she asked, batting her eyelashes a little to help her case.

Zack finally sighed and nodded. "Okay, Denz. Tell mom we'll be down in a few minutes."

There was silence for a moment and then the boy sighed. "Your mom said that you should hurry because she doesn't fancy the idea of you making her grandkids while we're all still in the house," he said with a note of disgust in his voice.

Zack groaned. "Fine," he said, trying not to yell as he stood and offered Tifa a hand before he pulled her to her feet. "This is going to be a long day," he said before giving her a lingering kiss.

Tifa smiled. "This is what it's all about," she murmured. "Getting to know you, your background, and your roots, isn't it?"

Zack smiled and cupped her face in his hands, nodding. "Can I expect this kind of behavior when we visit _your_ family?" he asked, kissing her once more before he walked with her towards the door.

Tifa sighed. "Expect it to be much worse," she said with a nod. "My mom has three sisters that live there in Nibelheim. They won't leave us alone for a second. They'll want to know everything about you, and you'll _have_ to tell them. They have an uncanny ability to tell when someone is lying."

"Why Miss Lockhart, have you ever told a lie?" he asked her with one raised brow.

Tifa shrugged. "I may have fibbed once or twice before," she said with a little shrug as they made their way down the stairs.

Zack just chuckled and shook his head. His parents and Denzel were waiting for them at the door, and he watched Tifa blush at the look his mother was giving them. "Can't we just skip it all and go to the beach now?" he whispered to Tifa.

She just smiled and shook her head. "Suck it up, SOLDIER. I know you can do it," Tifa said with a wink of those ruby colored eyes.

Zack sighed and nodded. "Just for you," he muttered.

"Oh, honey?" asked his mother.

His eyes snapped to her. "Yeah?"

"I think you should know that Jessie is here. She's visiting too," said his mother.

Tifa looked at Zack questioningly. "Who's Jessie?" she asked.

There was a long pause in which everyone stared at him and Zack began to fidget, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "The first girlfriend I ever had," he finally muttered.

Tifa sighed. Zack was right, this was going to be a _long_ day.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

For the life of me, I couldn't think of a name for Zack's mother. I know I can't keep calling her "Zack's mother," but would it throw anyone off if I just kept being ambiguous? If it's too much trouble, I'll find a name for her and change it, but for now it'll stay this way. Also, I know that Gongaga is fairly different in CC from the way I described it, but I think the picture suited the moment. It's a good thing this baby is an AU, isn't it? I'm just taking liberties with everything. Now, I hope everyone enjoyed this one because I had so much fun writing it. I'm telling you, not much drama will go on in this story because I want to be more fluff than anything, so don't get too freaked out about Zack's other ex. This story should be roughly about ten chapters or so. I have it planned out and everything, but it always depends on how long my chapters turn out and if I don't get extra ideas to add on.

I'm sorry that I didn't get to answer many reviews, but I want thank you all for taking the time to drop me a line, no matter how short. Mystic Spiritus, cloudlover2989, KCVII, Aveira, nanhni-chan, Quiet N Cryptic(that's Ms. Betch to you ^.^), MsRainey, Stella, TheaBlackthorn, fangirlgeek, Broken Angel1816, and The Holey Gred and Forge, all of your words made my day, and were used for inspiration. So thank you once more. Have a great weekend everyone and I will try my very best to update soon.

Joey


	7. Chapter 7

………………………………………………

**Knight in Shining Armor**

………………………………………………

Zack seemed to be dragging his feet as his mother showed him off as if he were a brand new coat, or maybe a perfectly baked cake. His eyes glazed a little, and his stomach grumbled at the thought of his favorite cake, which no one could make as good as his mother. He turned to Tifa and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning in to kiss her temple. "Anymore of my mother's old friends and I'll just jump off the cliff now," he said in exasperation.

"They can't be so bad," she commented.

"Believe me, sweetheart, they are," Zack said.

Tifa smiled and slipped her own arm around his waist. "It's interesting, isn't it?"

"What is?" Zack asked, frowning when they stopped in front of another house and a very old lady—thick glasses and cane included—walked out the front door.

"That I'm getting to meet your ex-girlfriends. How many are there?" Tifa asked him slyly.

"That's a trick question, isn't it?" Zack asked, making a thoughtful face.

Tifa slapped him on the stomach and grinned. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

It seemed like an interesting exchange, but he didn't know whether he wanted to really know how many guys had been in Tifa's life before him. Before he could agree to her exchange though, the old lady approached them and attempted to kiss Zack. She was tiny, and barely even reached his mid-arm. "Little Zacky?" she asked.

Tifa bit back a laugh and watched Zack nearly bend at the waist in order to allow the old lady to kiss him soundly on the lips as Zack tried to not look repulsed. "Little Zacky," Tifa repeated with a snigger.

"Hello, Mrs. Kringle," he said in a less-than enthusiastic tone, flashing Tifa a covert glare. "You've certainly… aged… well…" he choked out.

"Oh, Zacky, you've always been such a sweetheart," Mrs. Kringle said, pinching his cheek. "I remember that you used to mow my lawn and take out my garbage cans for an allowance. I also remember you attempting to give my old cat, Whiskers, a bath and that you ended up with more soap than he did!"

Tifa stifled a laugh before Zack pulled her forward and held her close to the the little old lady so that she could take a proper look at Tifa through her thick glasses. "Mrs. Kringle, meet the future mother of my children," he said roguishly, winking and using his startling blue eyes to show off how charming he was.

The little old lady smiled and gave her a once over. "Oh, she's beautiful. Five or six children will do," she said, directing her observation towards Zack's mother.

If Tifa had been drinking something by any chance, she would've spit it out in astonishment. It was a good thing then, that she wasn't. Instead her eyes nearly bugged out as she looked at the woman as if she had gone bat-crazy. Never one to disrespect though, especially the elderly, she merely let out a choked noise. "I was thinking along the lines of two or three," she said weakly.

Zack smirked at the look on her face and her reaction. "We'll discuss that later, sweetheart," he said lightly, brushing her fringe from her eyes and kissing her nose.

Mrs. Kringle smiled at them as best she could and quickly walked off to titter and whisper with Zack's mother and a few other women that had approached. "I suspect that we're going to be the town's gossip in less than an hour," Zack grumbled.

"I can bet you anything that it'll happen faster in Nibleheim," she said with a careless shrug.

Zack wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his face against hers to rub her nose with his in an adorably playful manner. A camera shutter went off and both turned to see a young woman with a professional camera in her hands. Once she lowered it, a pair of big brown eyes set in a pretty face greeted them. "You guys looked so cute, I couldn't resist," she said.

"How are you doing, Jess?" Zack asked, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek after a brief hug.

"I'm great," Jessie said, turning to Tifa. "It's so nice to meet you. In case you haven't heard—but with Zack's mom and the other hens around here, I doubt it—I'm Zack's ex-ex-ex-ex… how many have there been, Zack?" she asked with a grin.

Zack rolled his eyes. "That's something Tifa and me were just discussing. I'm not ready to disclose that information," he said in a serious tone.

Tifa just smirked and held out her hand to the other woman. She seemed like a female variety of Zack, which made Tifa want to laugh, but she held her giggles in to not appear rude in front of the other woman. "You were his first, huh?"

Jessie gave Zack a mischievous glance. "I can tell you stories about the way he used to kiss when he had braces," she said, snickering lightly.

Zack groaned in irritation and slapped a hand over his eyes. That had been a tightly held secret and Jessie had just blabbed it to Tifa! He had known bringing Tifa to meet old friends and family would've backfired on him sooner or later.

Tifa turned to Zack in astonishment, eyes like wide saucers. "You had braces? Why haven't I seen any pictures?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, he burned all the ones where he's smiling and showing his teeth," Jessie said, noticing the funny shade of red that was growing on Zack's handsome cheeks.

"I think you just let me in on a big secret that I wasn't supposed to know," Tifa stage whispered. "Run," she said to Jessie.

"It was nice seeing you again, Zack, and meeting you, Tifa!" she squeaked before running off, camera still in hand.

Tifa smiled as she approached him. "For what it's worth, I'd say you look cute in braces," she said, sliding her hands up his chest slowly. "Oh… and I liked her," she said, tilting her head towards the direction Jessie had run off to. Zack still looked angry enough to break a table in half, but at the feel of Tifa's chest pressing against his, he was quickly distracted. "Don't be mad," she said in a low voice. "I promise to… give you a massage from top to bottom once we can get away."

Zack just sighed and nodded, squeezing her in the circle of his arms. "That sounds really nice at this moment. Can't we go now?" he asked in a near whiny tone.

Tifa smiled. "Let's just have lunch with them here and then we can tell your mom that you want to show me the sights later. How about that?"

"Fine," he said with a pout. "Come on and let's keep up the intros. I can imagine that you'll hear more embarrassing tidbits about me before the sun goes down." Tifa just smiled and followed him.

A few hours later, a great amount of the neighbors had congregated at the small park in the middle of town, bringing food and various things to barbeque. Tifa found herself sitting on a very low branch from a nearby tree, watching Zack as he smiled and talked to many of the people that had seen him grow into the teen he had been before joining SOLDIER. He was a sort of celebrity now and all of the town's children wanted to be like him. He had a casual manner when talking to people, and he was charming without even trying.

"We didn't get enough time to get to know each other," said Jessie as she came up behind her and climbed onto a higher branch of the tree Tifa was sitting on.

Tifa nodded and smiled. "Zack was a little peeved that you told one of his secrets," she said.

Jessie shrugged. "Zack and I were more friends than an actual couple. We were too much alike, always playing practical jokes and looking for humor in everything. I do recall a couple of school pranks that landed us in detention more than once," she said wistfully. "We had some good laughs back when we were young. In any case, it's nice to see him really happy now."

"Thank you," Tifa said. Even with such a short time of knowing Jessie, Tifa was sure that she and the other woman would've had some sort of a friendship if they'd had the time for it. She liked her way better than she did Cissnei in any case. "What do you do now?" she asked curiously.

"I'm a freelance photographer. I'm on a vacation for the next few months. I plan on visiting each continent to take pictures of places people don't usually see. My guy Biggs, and his friend Wedge are going to meet me in Wutai in two weeks. They're off spending some time with their own families," said Jessie. "What about you?"

"I work at a café in Midgar. I have aspirations of going back to school to complete my teaching degree," Tifa admitted. "I just have to save a little more."

"You want to be a teacher?" Jessie asked in admiration. "For kids of what age?"

"Kindergartners," Tifa said. Her dreams of becoming a teacher were something she hadn't really had a time to share with Zack, but she would do it soon enough. It was just something that she had kept to herself and hadn't felt like sharing until now. She had only gone to college for one semester when it had been clear that she wouldn't be able to support herself and go to school on the salary of the café. So she'd stopped and began to save up for school and for visiting her parents some day in the future.

"So… has he really told you how many girlfriends he's had?" Jessie questioned.

Tifa shook her head. "I was trying to convince him to tell me, but he wouldn't budge. I've only met you and one other," she said casually.

"Oh," Jessie started. "The suit?"

Tifa nodded. "You know who she is?"

Jessie shrugged her shoulders and fiddled with her camera. "Saw a few pictures of her in the mags, but I kind of got the feeling that it was a sterile kind of relationship. Maybe because she was a suit, a Turk, but I knew that Zack needed someone who could hold her own, but who would be able to bake him cookies for when he got home. You seem to fit that picture."

Tifa made a content humming sound and nodded, not bothered in the least by Jessie's words. She did love baking. "I'll bake him cakes instead of cookies, though he is fond of my lasagna."

"Zack always did love food. I remember that we used to stuff our faces when we were hanging out at his place. That seems like a lifetime ago though," Jessie said with a little sigh. "We moved on from that. It's nice to see him more mature. It's about time he settled down."

"I don't know how mature we can say he is," Tifa said with a giggle.

Jessie grinned. "Still acting like a big baby, is he?"

"Sometimes he has his moments, but overall he's a very good man to be around," Tifa said with a resolute nod. "And don't think that he's completely mature. Zack has his moments when I ask myself if I'm just dating a big kid."

Jessie smiled cheerfully, her happiness was just as contagious as Yuffie's. "I think he'll be that way all his life. Are you and Zack planning on getting married?" she asked curiously.

"Not anytime soon, but we _have _talked about it," Tifa replied. "We still have a long way to go in getting to know each other as a couple."

"Well, don't forget to invite me to the wedding. Hey, and if you need it, I can be a bridesmaid too, or a photographer. I'll even give you an ex-girlfriend discount," she said with a light laugh. "Here, let me give you my number and don't hesitate to call me."

They were still chatting amicably when Zack found them, sharing a laugh together. His eyes narrowed to near slits. "What's so funny? More stories about me? I bet you told her about the time in summer camp when I lost a card game and was dared to go skinny dipping, haven't you?"

Both women burst into loud laughter as Jessie shook her head. "Actually… no. You gave that one away all on your own," she said, still snickering.

Zack groaned and hung his head—something he had already lost count of doing many times already—and turned to Tifa, who was grinning, her pretty eyes glittering in her face. "Wow, Zacky, you're just chockfull of surprises."

"You know… I think someone is making margaritas," he muttered at Jessie. The other woman took the hint and jumped off the branch before walking off, winking at Tifa who offered her another smile. He then motioned for Tifa to stand before he took her place and then pulled her onto his lap. "How do you like my family so far? And I guess we can call the entire town a family," he said with a shake of his head.

Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, smiling as she felt his spikes tickle her knuckles. She pressed gentle kisses to his cheek, breathing him in and feeling his steady heartbeat against her own. She'd loved meeting everyone, and she told him so, listening to him chuckle as she told him about her conversation with Jessie. "I'm happy you're enjoying it here," Zack said, skimming his nose against her cheekbone.

Tifa nibbled on his bottom lip for a few seconds and then drew back to look him in the eyes. "I can't wait for whatever is in store for us," she said gently.

Zack brushed his fingers through the ends of her silky hair and nodded. "It'll be an interesting ride, that's for sure. At least you can honestly say that you're one of the few women who are loved by their mother-in-laws."

"I think that once I get to know her even more, things will get better. Now… anymore stories that you would rather tell me instead of having me hear them from a third party?" Tifa asked him eagerly.

Zack gave her the evil eye but then a grin slowly slid across his mouth. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise to tell me your own stories _and _take me to that waterfall once we get to Nibelheim," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Tifa scoffed. "It depends on how great _your_ stories are," she said, standing and beginning to walk away from him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Zack asked, quickly getting to his feet and going after her.

"To get a margarita," Tifa replied. "Maybe your mom and the other ladies that know you will want to share more embarrassing stories of your childhood with me."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Stop trying to get out of showing me the waterfall!"

…

There was a bonfire burning in a secluded part of the beach Zack had taken her to, and Tifa smiled, her eyes staring into the flames. They had spent the rest of the afternoon talking and sharing stories with Zack's mother and father. Before dinner though, Zack had managed to convince his mother that he needed to spend some time alone with Tifa, and they had gotten out of sharing dinner with them, but had been made to promise to stay put the following day.

Overall, her experience and time with Zack's family had been a nice one. Zack's mother treated her like a part of the family already, and his father had actually stopped hitting on her in that disguised-innuendo type of way when he realized that Zack really did feel something serious for her; to be honest, he had started to scare Tifa a little, but Zack had assured her that it was his way of welcoming her into the family too.

Denzel was a sweetheart, and he and the other children from nearby had blushed and asked her what she did in her spare time. That was how Tifa had found herself promising to show them some Martial Arts moves before she and Zack had to go. She loved it there. The environment, the people, the clean air blowing in from the open sea. Gongaga may not have been the most advanced of towns, but it was one that hadn't been touched by pollution, and hopefully never would.

She had also managed to get a few minutes to three-way Yuffie and Aerith to let them know that they were safe in Gongaga. Yuffie had had a small argument with Vincent about him not letting her sleep in when she stayed over at his place, and they weren't talking to each other just yet. Tifa had just tried to soothe and convince Yuffie that it was something that would pass once they talked about it, but her younger friend had sounded so sad. Tifa really hoped that she and Vincent made up soon.

Aerith though, had been a different story. She had been literally floating on cloud nine after her date with the General. Sephiroth had really gone all out to make their first date a most memorable one. As strange as it sounded, he had taken her to the SOLDIER training room after they had shared a dinner. He had then programmed the computer to the dense forests of Wutai and they had taken a midnight stroll, without monsters roaming around of course. They had also had their first kiss there, and Tifa had found herself gushing excitedly as Zack scoffed in the background and muttered about Seph being corny. After exchanging more bits with her friends, she had hung up her phone and had found Zack sulking. Then his mother had handed over a basket filled with food and a thick blanket for them to sit on before setting them on their way to _see the sights_.

The hike down towards the beach had taken them roughly a half-an-hour, and then it had taken another five minutes to find the perfect spot for them to enjoy some quiet, intimate time together. Tifa looked at Zack as he lay by her side, above the thick blanket, stomach full of the sandwiches his mother had packed and relaxing to the gentle music of the waves from the ocean. "Why did you wait so long to visit them?" she asked him as she shifted to lay on her back and to stare up at the clear black sky. The stars were bright and clear, and a perfect setting for a romantic moment.

"Believe it or not, I haven't had a vacation before. Almost ten years in ShinRa and I never took a break. Not the way I'm doing with you now," he said. "I always wrote to my mom though, and I sent her pictures whenever I had the chance. I wasn't a _completely _bad son."

Tifa smiled and rubbed her fingers gently over his smooth, handsome face, tracing cheekbones, eyebrows, nose, and last, his kissable lips. "I had no idea so many little old ladies were fans of yours," she said, laughing lightly.

"What about you?" Zack asked, eyes half-lidded as he stared down at her. "Have you visited your family since you left?"

Tifa shook her head. "I live comfortably with my job, but it really doesn't allow for more than buying necessities and a few indulgences," she admitted. "I've been saving up for a while now, but I just hadn't found the time to go see them either." She decided then that it was the best moment to tell him about her dream of going back to school.

Zack shifted so that he could look at her face afterwards. "You want to be a teacher?"

Tifa nodded. "It's why I was teaching the kids at the community center," she said with a fond smile.

"Well, hopefully we can find a way for you to get back to doing what you love," he stated.

Tifa lifted her head to look at him. "How?"

Instead of replying to her question, Zack reached over and sunk one hand into her hair, pulling her face towards his abruptly. "How about I teach _you_ a few things right now?" he asked her slowly, skimming his tongue across her lower lip as her eyes darkened in desire.

"I happen to be a very good student," she said with a wink, swallowing a laugh when he grunted and suddenly pressed her onto her back, with him above her.

She'd never imagined herself being intimate with anyone at a beach, but she really was quite happy that Zack had found a place surrounded by huge rocks and far, far away from any prying eyes. There was something undeniably sexy about watching his muscles flex under the light cast off by the fire. Every curve of his muscles outlined by the flickering lights and shadows. Zack was a handsome man, and knowing that no Jessies and no Cissneis would come between them, reassured Tifa that she and Zack really had a future to look forward to.

Tifa smiled to herself as her eyes fluttered closed with the sensation of Zack's warm, strong body above and against hers. "I hope I don't get sand in inappropriate places," she said with a small laugh, her body quickly losing any semblance of control as Zack shifted.

"I don't want you talking at a moment like this. It means that I'm not doing something right," he breathed against her ear, making sure to increase the force of his movements.

"Believe me," Tifa said quietly. "You're doing _everything _right." And it wasn't just the sex that he was doing right. She really did mean everything. He wanted to live with her, had brought her to meet his parents, he was going to meet _her _parents, and they had already discussed having a future together.

He was all a woman would look for in a man, even with his little quirks, which included biting his nails when he thought she wasn't looking, or the fact that he was a total neat freak in the bathroom, but nowhere else. She had to remind herself that she'd seen his room at ShinRa already and that he was _not_ neat unless he really had to be. She considered him perfect just the way he was, oddities and all.

She let his own personal scent of spice and male, blended with the cool, salty breeze carry her away. She'd have time to muse about their relationship some other time. For now, all she wanted was to love and be loved, even with the sand in inappropriate places.

………

After a week of getting to know his family and learning stories of Zack that made his cheeks turn an amusing, mottled red, Tifa found that she really didn't want to leave. It was like a rule of the universe to dislike a mother-in-law, but Zack's mother reminded her too much of her own, and it felt like leaving her own mother for the second time in her life. It was a little painful. Zack though, seemed to be eager to get out of Gongaga as soon as humanly possible. Tifa didn't know whether he was tired of getting his bum pinched by the little old ladies, or if he was just eager to get some dirt on her from her own mother.

"Now Tifa, I know you haven't tried much Gongagan cuisine, but this one you must try. I never could get Zack to eat it himself—since he's such a coward, but I'm sure you're the type of girl open to trying new things, right?" Zack's mother asked her, once it was time for lunch the day before they were set to leave for Nibelheim.

"O-of course," Tifa said, having been caught off guard as she enjoyed a glass of cool lemonade. "I would like to help in the kitchen, if that's okay with you."

Mrs. Fair shook her head. "No, honey. You're a guest here and it wouldn't feel right if I had you working," she said, shooing Tifa out.

She hadn't been allowed in the kitchen at all for the entire time she had been there. The brunette wandered off to see Zack and Denzel locked in a battle of a fighting video game. "Come on Denny, I'm killing you here!" Zack said in an animated voice.

"You're cheating!" Denzel accused, trying and failing to get his character to pummel Zack's, his bright blue eyes intent on the large screen.

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention to the game," Zack said in a smug voice, nearly rising from his seat as he pressed his controller rapidly.

Tifa rolled her eyes at Zack's immaturity and slowly began to sway her way towards him. She had the glass of lemonade still in her hands and she bent over to place it near him on the coffee table, making sure to bend low enough to give him a glimpse down the front of her low-cut top, a glimpse of red _lace_. Zack's eyes wandered the way she knew they would and Denzel let out a loud whoop when he dealt a killing blow to Zack's fighter and won the match.

"That was low," Zack mumbled glaring at both Tifa and Denzel.

"_It's not my fault you weren't paying attention to the game," _Tifa mocked, repeating the words he had said to Denzel only minutes before. "Keep your eyes on the prize, Mr. Fair," she said with a sultry smile.

"I _did_," Zack said with a huff. "That's what cost me the match." Tifa smirked and took a seat next to him on the couch, pressing herself to his side. "You know… when you do things like these, it makes it harder to keep that strict _'no sex in my parents' house' _rule that you set for us," he muttered, whispering so as to keep Denzel from hearing his words.

"Maybe we can sneak off to your tree house tonight," Tifa suggested.

Zack chuckled low, a sound that made a shiver run down her spine. "I didn't know you had such a kinky streak in you."

"When we go to Nibleheim," Tifa started, her voice filled with promise. "I'll show you to this secluded little place where there's a waterfall… and a cave… and we can be all by ourselves, swimming without a stitch of clothing on," she kept whispering, lips brushing his ear.

Zack swallowed audibly. "Teef… I'm about five seconds away from needing an ice cold shower," he said through his teeth.

Before Tifa could tease him a little more and see how strong his control was, his mother walked out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. "The Dual Horn dish is ready!" she said, carrying out a hot baking dish.

"Oh, Goddess Minerva. Please tell me that it's some sort of cow but that the dish has a funny story behind the name they called it," Tifa whispered out of the corner of her mouth, trying her best to not move her lips.

"Nope," Zack said, grimacing a little himself. "It really is a typical Gongagan dish." He noted the queasy look on her face and turned to his mother. "Ma… I hate to break it to you, but Tifa is a vegetarian," he said as he stood and pulled a rather stiff and jerky Tifa towards the dining room table.

The look on his mother's face showed Tifa that Mrs. Fair had perfected and knew how to use the pout and the puppy-dog eyes to their fullest extent. Tifa sighed, finding that she was falling for it too. She'd have to ask her how she did it. "No, ma'am, I'm not," she said with a heavy sigh. "Zack was just trying to be funny, weren't you?" she asked, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Yeah… sure, funny," Zack muttered, rubbing his abdomen.

"Good…" Zack's mother said with a bright smile. It really was amusing to see Zack wrapped around Tifa's finger. "…Because this is really a native cow. I was just trying you. I must say that Zacky here was a bigger coward than I thought," she said, giving her son a smug look.

"Hey, all these years you've made me think that your dish is made of actual Dual Horn! What was I supposed to say?" Zack asked in an indignant tone.

"You were supposed to trust your mother's cooking skills," she replied tartly. "Now sit down and try it. I kept the secret from you for a long time. It was just so entertaining to see your face every time I made the dish." She turned to address Tifa. "He would have a salad every time I cooked it," she said, chuckling evilly all the way back into the kitchen.

"And you wonder why I don't visit," Zack mumbled at Tifa as they sat down at the table.

Tifa just shook her head and smiled, pushing her dark hair over her shoulders. She'd need a haircut soon, though she would ask Zack what he thought of her cutting her long hair. "Don't worry," she said pinching his cheek. "My mom makes old fashioned dishes, so you won't eat anything out of the ordinary. Just you wait until you try her cheesecake."

Zack felt his stomach grumble at the thought of the dessert and then sniffed hesitantly at the meat on his fork. He nibbled on it for a few seconds until his taste buds managed to send his brain the signal that the meat was actually good. "That was a dirty trick, Ma!" he called.

"Grow up," his mother replied. "Otherwise Tifa may choose not to marry you in the future."

"That's not going to happen. Tifa loves me _way _too much," Zack said before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Tifa just winked and nodded. "You keep telling yourself that," she said, patting his hand.

"I can't believe you're on my mom's side. I shouldn't have brought you here because I knew she was a bad influence," he said.

Denzel and his step-father laughed from their seats and Zack's mother walked out of the kitchen to level glares at the males. "I do hope, Tifa, that you have daughters and absolutely _no _sons. You have no idea the pain in the ass they can be."

"I think I do, just a little," Tifa said, giving Zack a look as he shrugged and tried to look innocent. She turned back to his mother. "You have no idea what a wonderful week I have spent here, in the company of all of you."

His mother patted Tifa's shoulder. "You are very welcome to visit us again Tifa, though next time you return, I do hope it is with Fair as your last name."

Tifa looked at Zack and he just winked at her before going back to his food. "Don't worry about it, Ma," Zack started. "When Tifa and I decide to move on into marriage, we'll be sure to let you know so that you can be in the ceremony," he said.

Mrs. Fair nodded. It really did warm her heart to see her son so happy and willing to finally settle down with a nice girl. Usually she would've questioned every move Tifa made, but the look in her eyes, the way she talked, spoke of so much sincerity and honesty that it wasn't really necessary to give her the third degree for dating her son. "I'll be waiting with my fingers crossed until that day," she said finally, feeling her eyes begin to tear unexpectedly.

Zack set down his knife and fork and stood to hug his mother around her shoulders. "Come on. Don't go all crybaby on me," he said helplessly.

"Oh, just ignore me. I'm just really happy to see that you've found someone to love and who will love you right back. Besides, I'm going to miss you when you leave tomorrow," she said in a small voice.

Zack kneeled in front of her and smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I promise that I'll visit more often after today. Okay?"

His mother nodded and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Take care of yourself, always," she said quietly. Zack nodded and smiled before standing and walking back to his food.

He sighed, feeling the sadness creeping in the way it had happened the day he had left for SOLDIER. He hadn't really realized how much he had missed his mother until the fact that he would be leaving his hometown again had settled in. Zack looked up when he saw Tifa's slim hand slip through his fingers to give them a squeeze. Her smile was sweet and reassuring and he gave her a short nod, his spirits lifting a little at the sight of her. "Thanks," he murmured.

Tifa just brought his fingers to her lips briefly and pressed a soft, butterfly kiss to them. "We'll come back," she assured him.

"With a ring on your finger," he promised.

Tifa just smiled and nodded as she leaned in and whispered into his ear. "And maybe a little Zacky of our own, too." Zack just chuckled and they went back to their food.

……

The following morning, while the fog hadn't yet lifted and the sun was being hidden by clouds, Zack's parents and even Denzel went with them to the train station to send them off. Their bags had already been taken to their room on the train and all around people were beginning to board. Tifa smiled when Zack's mother pulled her into a warm hug. "I packed you both ham sandwiches and pie for the trip to Nibelheim. Grab some before the bottomless pit beats you to it," she said with a wink.

"Thank you," Tifa said, catching Zack's exasperated sigh from behind her. "I spent such an amazing time with you all. I really hope we see each other again."

"We will, honey. I can just feel it here," said Zack's mother, patting the spot above her own heart. "Though next time I hope we have more time for all of us to sightsee and not just Zack dragging you off for some alone time," she said with a wink.

Zack just chuckled and hugged his mother as Tifa said goodbye to his stepfather and Denzel. "I'm gonna miss you, Ma," he said, kissing the top of her head gently. "Don't forget that I love you and that I'll come back soon."

"I'll miss you too, my little pumpkin," she said, squeezing his cheek fondly. "And don't you scare that girl away," his mother whispered into his ear.

Zack just sighed and nodded. "I won't, don't you worry. I'm sticking to her like glue."

"It's actually a matter of whether my family won't scare _him _away," Tifa said, ruffling Denzel's hair lightly.

Zack gave her a suspicious look, but decided to question Tifa about it once they were on the train. The train let out a loud whistle and they gave Zack's family last minute hugs.

"Wait!"

Zack and Tifa paused to see Jessie running towards them, out of breath and with a manila folder in her hands. "I'm glad I caught you guys," she said, handing the folder over. "I know we may not see each other in a long time, so consider this your first wedding gift," she said with a grin, pulling first Tifa and then Zack into a brief hug. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you," Zack said. "And good luck with the photography project you're heading into, Jess."

"Thanks, Zack. Good luck to you too," she said before turning to Tifa. "I know we could've been good friends. I wish you the best of luck too in the whole teaching thing."

"Thank you for the gift and for coming to see us off," Tifa said. Jessie nodded and waved to them as they stepped onto the train.

"I'm really going to miss them," Zack said as he stood by the window in their cabin and kept waiving to his family. Spending a week with them certainly hadn't been enough. He just hoped that he did get the opportunity to return sooner the next time.

Tifa stood by the door and opened the envelope to see what Jessie had given them. She smiled as she was encountered with black and white images of her and Zack together throughout the whole week, starting with the image Jessie had taken the first day when they had arrived in Gongaga. "Take a look," Tifa said, motioning towards the couch.

Zack took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around Tifa's shoulder as he looked at the pictures. "We look happy, don't we?" he asked against her ear.

Tifa turned her head to look at him and nodded, smiling before leaning over to kiss him slowly. "That's because we _are _happy," she said cheerfully. "We should enjoy our private time before we get to Nibelheim," she said, standing to put away the pictures in a safe place.

"You don't think your dad will hate me, do you?" Zack asked her standing and giving her a squeeze until she gasped a little for breath.

"My dad can be a stern man, so don't imply or suggest anything about us sleeping together, _or_ living together. I think he's expecting me to wear white and get married in a church," she said with a fond smile.

"We can still do that, you know," Zack offered, looking the perfect image of charming.

Tifa stood on the tips of her toes to kiss his forehead. "I'd love that too. All I'm saying is that it's best that you don't talk about those things while he's around. My mom will more than likely ask you all about your family tree and she'll stuff you full of all the food she can, which I'm sure you'll appreciate. Be yourself, _but _exclude the things previously mentioned, and we'll be just fine. I have so many things I want to show you once we get to Nibelheim."

"I'm sure it'll all be beautiful, but the beauty of nature will pale in comparison to you."

Tifa stared at him and blinked for a few seconds. Zack eyed her coolly and said nothing. Then she started to giggle. "Come on Zack! I thought you said that _Sephiroth _was corny!" she exclaimed.

"I know," he said with a snort. "It was corny, but it just slipped out because I was actually thinking it. It kinda sounded better in my head, though. You know, you'll have to get used to my moments of corniness since I'm in love with you and all."

Tifa gave him a soft look. "I guess I can deal with it. It's a good thing then, that I love you too."

Zack just grinned and swooped her into his arms for another kiss as she laughed against him. He felt as if a weight had lifted from his chest now that he had told her that he loved her. There were no doubts in the way he felt. He had known from the first moment he had seen her—though he hadn't expected to see her again—that Tifa was special. Every time she smiled, when she laughed, even when she frowned, it made his heart skip a beat and he knew, now more than ever, that she was the person he was destined to spend his life with. All he could do was hope that her father didn't hate him on sight.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I would've liked to include more on visiting Zack's family, but it would've interfered with my plans for this fic. So now they're off to Tifa's hometown and towards a few surprises. I can't say exactly what, but I hope you all stick around to see it. The ending wasn't as good as I would've liked, but I hope it wasn't too bad. I'll probably go back to fix a few things tomorrow, since right now I do need to get some homework done and it's after ten here. Don't forget to let me know what you thought and I want to thank everyone who took the opportunity to read and review the last chapter. Always thank you very much. I have to go for now, but I hope everyone has a great week!

Joey


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy…_

………………………………………………

**Knight in Shining Armor**

………………………………………………

Upon their arrival at Nibelheim, the weather seemed to be against them. The mountains were generally cold, but the temperature seemed to have dropped since the last time she had been there. There were also dark clouds gathering above the village, and Tifa could almost sense that rain that would soon fall over them. Well, at least they had gotten to her home town before the downpour.

Nibelheim was decidedly bigger than Gongaga, but not by much. There were various houses with white picket fences, and chimneys. Towards the center of town, the stores were located and right in the middle of town, there was a water tower which looked like it could be climbed. The roads were made of dirt, and there were various trails that led to various parts of the mountains and surrounding forest. Tifa smiled at the memories of growing up climbing the mountains, and she just hoped that it didn't rain tomorrow morning so that she could show Zack some of the sights. She was shivering in her jacket and Zack was attempting to rub her arms for more warmth as they stood by the front door of her home.

Zack was in the process of trying to kiss her cold lips when the door suddenly came open and a man a few inches taller than Tifa brandished a shotgun at them. Zack's eyes were wide as he stared at eyes that were his favorite feature on Tifa, but had obviously come from none other than her father. Those eyes were giving him a suspicious look as the shotgun shifted. "You know, I'm not sure what my feelings are when concerning having a shotgun wedding," he whispered behind Tifa.

Tifa grinned. "Papa!" she nearly squealed.

The man looked at her from behind round spectacled glasses and then lowered his gun before engulfing her into a bear hug. "Tifa, sweetie, what are you doing here? Why didn't you call?" he asked her, voice filled with surprise and delight.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Where's mom?" Tifa asked, giving Zack an apologetic look when her father kept hugging her tightly.

"In the kitchen, washing the dishes. You know me, I asked to help but she wouldn't have it," he said, eyes sparkling down at the girl that he still thought of as his little princess.

"Right," Tifa said with a chuckle. She pulled away from her father and then turned to Zack. "Papa, I brought someone that I want you to meet."

Zack swallowed when he saw the man's eyes snap to his and the grip on the shotgun shift. The nice, unassuming looking man was gone, and it felt as if he were staring down a dragon of sorts. Well, he and Tifa had already settled that he was her knight, might as well face the _dragon _headfirst. "Uh… sir, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Zack Fair," he said extending his hand.

Mr. Lockhart eyed his hand for a few tense seconds and finally took it when Tifa cleared her throat and gave him a warning look. Zack was only thankful that the man hadn't decided to challenge his strength by squeezing his hand. "You and my daughter… are…?"

"He's my boyfriend, papa. Are you going to let us in or should we freeze to death out here while you size him up?" Tifa asked with a grin.

Mr. Lockhart let them through, still giving Zack probing looks. It didn't really matter if she had brought a new boy home, what mattered was that content look in her eyes. Still, that didn't mean that he would go easy on the boy standing behind her. This… Zack?… He'd have to prove himself worthy of his daughter. His gaze softened when he looked at Tifa though, and so far he hadn't really said anything rude to Zack, nor had he been entirely unpleasant; his wife would be proud. "I'll go get your mother," he said to Tifa after shutting the door and beginning to walk off.

"Was that good or bad?" Zack asked Tifa urgently.

Tifa nodded and smiled excitedly. "I think it was good. The first time he met Cloud, he wouldn't even shake his hand," she said, nearly bouncing in place out of happiness.

Despite the fact that he didn't know if he had passed her father's test, Zack let out a small sigh of relief and nodded as they began to walk towards the kitchen. Her mother was standing at the sink, rinsing the dishes of soap and placing them on a rack to dry. Tifa's father was approaching her from behind, quickly reaching up to cover up her eyes. "I've got a surprise for you, love."

Tifa felt her heart warm at the sound of her father's endearment towards her mother. She had missed being home so much that it all seemed like a dream to be standing in the kitchen where she had learned how to cook.

"A surprise?" her mother asked pleasantly. "What kind of surprise?"

"One that I am sure will make you the happiest woman on this planet."

"Oh?" she asked in a curious voice, allowing him to turn her around, suds still hanging off of her slim fingers.

Zack inspected Tifa's parents silently. Tifa's looks had come from her mother, while she had only inherited her father's eyes. Maybe she had his smile as well, but the man really hadn't given him any sign that showed Zack that he was happy to know that he was dating his daughter. Tifa's mother though, was maybe about a few inches shorter than Tifa, but Tifa was essentially a younger image of her mother. When the hands fell away from her mother's eyes, a series of loud shrieks resonated in the space of the kitchen, making his ears ring a little.

Despite the smile on her father's face, there was also a grimace there because of the volume. The man, with a heavy mustache and with gray already growing in his beard, gave him a hard look as Zack smiled at the two women before them. "Oh, my dear sweet Tifa," her mother said happily. "I was beginning to think that I would never have you here in my arms again," she said, hugging Tifa tightly once more.

Tifa drew back with a few tears trailing from the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry, mama. I just… I didn't have the chance to come back before. I'm here now because Zack wanted to meet you," she said a bit shyly, motioning towards him. "Mama, this is Zack Fair."

"Oh, he's a handsome one," Tifa's mother said with a bright, welcoming smile. A smile that held promises of warm baked cookies and a nice homemade breakfast. Zack smiled at the last one. "Welcome to our humble home, Mr. Fair."

"Just call me Zack please, and the pleasure is all mine. I've heard so much about the both of you and this town. It's as wonderful as imagined it all in my mind by the time Tifa was done with her stories," he said honestly.

"Meeting the parents of your… girlfriend… is a big step, is it not? Why then, do I not see a ring on my daughter's finger?" asked Tifa's father sternly.

"Papa, please. Zack and I are enjoying dating. We're not considering marriage right at this moment," Tifa stressed, giving Zack a chagrined look.

"Uh… sir, that's not to say that I don't want to marry her," Zack said quickly, noticing the darkening look on the older man's face. "We're both just aware that it's too soon. But sometime in the future I _will _ask her to be my wife," he assured Tifa's mother and father.

Tifa's mother clapped her hands together and pulled Zack into a tight hug, ruffling his spikes affectionately, as if she had known him for many years now. "I can see why my daughter picked you. Now, have you two had anything to eat yet?"

"No, we're actually starving!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Well, while I fix you two something quick, why don't you set up the sofa bed for Zack?" Tifa's mother turned to him and smiled kindly. "I'm afraid that my dear husband turned our spare room into his _manly_ playroom," she said, rolling her eyes.

Tifa's father scoffed and shook his head. "It's called a den, dear."

Her father's hard gaze settled on Zack again and Tifa took his hand before quickly ushering him out of the kitchen. Zack sat on the armchair of the loveseat and watched as Tifa walk towards a closet in the first floor hallway, where he imagined the linens were. She returned with two pillows, a regular sheet, and a heavy quilt. "It'll get cold when the fire in the hearth dies down. You don't want to get frostbite."

"I guess we won't be having any hanky-panky here either, huh?" Zack asked, a little sullen. "I was kinda thinking of you keeping me warm at night."

Tifa set the things in her arms down on the unfolded sofa and smiled as she brushed back the single lock of hair falling over his left eye. "Not unless you're willing to sneak into my room, which happens to be right across from my parents' room," she said, rubbing his shoulders in a soothing motion.

"Your dad hates me," Zack whined in a whisper.

"Trust me; he doesn't. He's actually acknowledging that you're standing there and he's speaking to you. Do I seriously have to explain how he despised Cloud? It was pretty sad," Tifa said with a far off look. She shrugged. "In any case, if it doesn't rain tomorrow, I can take you down to that waterfall I told you about," she said, rubbing circles with a single finger over his chest.

Zack's face brightened at the mention of a secluded spot where no one else would see them. Well, at least he _hoped _no one else would be able to see them. "I'll hold you to that. Maybe we can even go skinny-dipping."

Tifa let out a delighted laugh and shook her head as she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him, still laughing a little into his mouth. Zack slipped his hands around her waist—somewhere safe in case her father walked in on them—and sighed lightly against her in bliss. Kissing Tifa was like eating his favorite cake. Tasty and he couldn't get enough of her. Another corny thought, which at least he managed to keep to himself thanks to they current embrace.

A few minutes later, they were still locked together when a throat cleared from behind them. Tifa drew away and blushed at the look her mother was sending her as she set two plates of warmed up roast beef complete with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables on the dining room table. "I had only just set the food in the refrigerator when you arrived, so it's still fresh from dinner."

"It smells fantastic," Zack complimented as he took a seat with Tifa and felt his mouth water at the scent invading his nose. He loved his mother's cooking, but she did tend to have a strange penchant for bizarre types of foods. It was good to have a good old fashioned dinner once in a while. "Thank you!" he said before digging in.

"Don't you worry dear. I live in the kitchen. Where do you think Tifa got her cooking skills? Because I'm sure you've tasted her cooking, haven't you?" she asked pointedly. Zack didn't know if she was asking him a question with hidden meaning, but he nodded and kept chewing instead of responding. Tifa's mother smiled and turned to her daughter. "Tifa, darling, I'm going to leave the two of you to eat while I convince your father to get to sleep so that you and I can talk in peace about boys."

"Okay, mama. Thank you. I'm so happy to see you again," Tifa said as she hugged her mother tightly.

"Me too sweetheart. I felt like a piece of me was missing while you were gone, but I'm glad you were in good hands," her mother said, rubbing Tifa's hair gently. "Tomorrow we'll plan out what we can do the time you will be staying here."

"I'll meet you in my room later, then," Tifa said with a nod. Her mother pressed a kiss to her forehead and then patted Zack on the shoulder. "Hang in there. He'll give you a hard time for a few days, but he'll eventually give up. I think he likes you already," she said before walking off towards the stairs.

"You see?" Tifa asked smugly.

"Fine," Zack conceded. "But you did hear that she said _in a few days_," he stressed. "It's not like we have months to get to know each other. I have to make him like me in a matter of days."

Tifa just smiled and they finished their meal in peace, the silence a lighthearted one. When they were done, Zack offered to wash the dishes, while Tifa fixed him the sofa bed for him to sleep in. When he stepped out of the kitchen, everything was set for him to get some much needed rest. Tifa hugged him tightly again and Zack nuzzled her neck as he brushed her hair back by sliding his fingers through the heavy silk. "Get some rest and stop worrying. Things won't be so bad," she said before kissing him lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Zack nodded and gave her a look full of longing and affection as she began to walk away. "Hey," he called, stopping her at the base of the steps. Tifa turned to give him a questioning look. "I love you."

Her smile was like the sweetest candy. "I love you too," Tifa replied before walking up a few steps. She paused and turned back to look at him one last time. "Sweet dreams, Zack."

"Only because I'll be dreaming of you," he said before watching her go, a happy grin on her face. He let out his own sigh of contentment and pulled out a pair of sleeping pants and a t-shirt. He really did hope things went as planned. He had a feeling he would have to jump through hoops in order to get Tifa's father to accept him. Well, he'd never backed down from anything yet and this wouldn't be the exception.

………

By the time the sun was rising, Zack awoke to the wonderful smell of bacon, eggs, and… steak? His stomach rumbled happily, letting him know that he should get up for breakfast, even when half of him wanted another hour of sleep. He slowly sat up and scratched his head sleepily, yawning. The rustling of a newspaper alerted him that someone was close by and more than likely watching his every move.

Tifa's father gave him a bland look and motioned towards the hallway. "The shower is there. Help yourself to any necessities," he said before going back to his paper and leaving Zack to wonder if that had been the man's idea of a good morning greeting.

"Thank you, sir," he said before he stood and began to fold the sheets he had used. Once the couch was back to normal, he grabbed his duffel bag and walked off towards the bathroom instead of attempting to get breakfast. It was best to follow orders from Tifa's father and not make any comments about it. Tifa and her mother had told him that the man liked him, in his own twisted way. So he would trust them and hope that they were right.

By the time he exited the bathroom, fresh and with clean clothes on, Tifa and her mother where done cooking breakfast, already setting plates at the table. Tifa motioned towards the chair next to hers and give him a peck on the cheek as a morning greeting. "We're going to meet at my aunt's house today. You'll be able to meet both of my mother's sisters," she said with a half-smile, her eyes a little worried.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Zack replied with a wink.

"I was thinking that maybe Zack would like to help me fix the roof today. I've needed a hand to work on it for some time now," said Tifa's father, eyeing them both.

"Papa, no!" Tifa nearly whined. "We're on vacation and I really want my aunts to meet him. Besides, Zack hasn't been on a vacation in nearly ten years!"

Her mother gasped at that bit of information, but her father wasn't budging. Zack was the one who spoke up then. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I'd be glad to help out."

"But… but we've only got a few days here!" Tifa protested, giving her mother a pleading look.

"Hon," her mother started, looking at her father. "Let the children go out and have fun."

"The man already said that he would help me. How would it look if he went back on his word now?" Tifa's father asked pointedly, turning to pin Zack with an intimidating look.

"It'll be fine. With both of us working on the roof, we'll be done in no time," Zack said, trying to placate Tifa.

"Fine," she said, giving her father a half-glare. "But I'm coming to get him by lunch time and then I'm taking him off to see the sights. Besides, it still looks as if it's going to rain," she said stubbornly.

"Then we shall work as fast and as efficiently as possible, won't we boy?" asked Tifa's father.

Zack just nodded and squeezed Tifa's hand under the table, trying to let her know that he was okay with what her father was doing. Tifa sighed and finally conceded. She supposed that it really was her father's twisted way of getting to know the man that she was in love with. She just hoped that Zack didn't end up with some sort of bodily injury.

……

"_Shit," _he hissed for the fifth time in under thirty minutes. His thumb was red, almost bleeding, and the nail sitting over the roof shingle seemed to be mocking him.

"What was that?" asked Tifa's father from a distance away.

"Uh… nothing sir. I was just talking to myself," Zack replied, trying to angle the hammer in a way that would not smash his finger again. Though he was savvy in more than ten fighting techniques and could wield a sword almost as tall as Tifa, he had never been good at fixing or building things. His stepfather had attempted to show him how to repair a few loose boards in his tree house, and well… things hadn't gone as planned and he had ended up at the emergency room with stitches on his hairline.

Tifa's father watched him with veiled amusement as Tifa's _boyfriend_ worked on the same nail he had been attempting to hit for the last thirty minutes. When he had made his daughter leave the young man behind, it had been more to keep an eye on him than to actually get him to fix the roof. It was true that he had needed to fix the roof, but things weren't as bad as he had made it out to be when Tifa had attempted to negotiate once more before she had left with her mother.

It was quite amusing to see that the young man perched on the roof across from him was having trouble with basic construction. He bit back a chuckle and remained with his impassive face. "Are you having trouble there, son?"

"No… no," Zack said evasively. He finally let the hammer go and jumped to his feet as he let out a loud 'whoop' when the nail went right in. "I mean… uh, is there anything else I can help with?" Zack asked, rubbing his thumb behind his back, a grin on his face.

Tifa's father let out an amused laugh and then nodded. "I'm starting to think that Tifa finally found the perfect man to take care of her. Though it does worry me that you wouldn't know the basics of construction," he said sternly, his dark maroon eyes glinting in the sun.

Zack let out a laugh and shrugged his shoulders once. "I really have tried, but I guess construction tools and I just don't get along."

"Fine," said the older man, tipping his hat up a little, to better look at him. "What is it that you do, Zack Fair?"

"I'm a SOLDIER," Zack replied. "First class."

"Really?" asked Mr. Lockhart in surprise. "You're certainly more impressive than the last idiot she brought home."

Zack hadn't ever thought he would, but he found himself pitying Cloud in that moment. It was quite obvious that Tifa's father had a strong dislike for the other man. Instead he smirked. "Thank you, sir."

"If there is something of truth about a SOLDIER's strength, I'd like you to help me move some bricks from the shed in the back to the garage. I wanted to build a barbeque myself, but the ladies were right when they said that it looked like it would rain. Afterwards, there are some logs in the back in need of getting chopped. I reckon you would know how to do that without the danger of cutting off your fingers?"

"Consider it done," Zack said, thankful to get away and to do something that he at least knew he could handle. He'd be chopping wood with an axe, and though a more primitive weapon compared to his buster sword, it still had a blade that he knew how to work with. He jumped clean off the roof and realized that he must've given the old man a scare, since they had been standing on the roof of the two story home.

Mr. Lockhart raced to the edge and peered down at him. "Are you showing off or attempting to give me a heart attack?" he yelled.

"Sorry!" Zack called in embarrassment. "It just seemed faster to get down here that way," he said before waving and walking off towards the shed in the backyard.

By the time Tifa and her mother left her aunt's home, it was already past midday. They walked slowly back towards the home she had grown up in. Her town had grown since the last time she had been there, Tifa mused. She and her mother stopped by a few shops on the way and Tifa bought a few bracelets for Aerith, and a new headband for Yuffie. She also bought a few other trinkets for Vincent, Barret, Shera and Cid. She even bought a handmade blanket for little Troy.

As they came upon her old home, Tifa and her mother walked towards the backyard to see if her father and Zack were done with the roof. She faltered in her steps as they turned the corner of the house and both her and her mother caught sight of Zack chopping wood, shirtless, and sweaty.

"Wow," her mother murmured.

"Yeah," Tifa replied absently, watching as beads of moisture trailed down Zack's toned abs and pecs. Her fingers twitched with the need to touch said muscles, to feel the smooth silk over hard steel. Zack was truly a beautiful man to look at and touch—and often to taste—but those thoughts were inappropriate when her parents were so close by. Tifa realized that her mother hadn't stopped staring either. "Mama!" she exclaimed.

Her mother cleared her throat and look flustered. "Sorry dear. It's just that… well… do I even have to elaborate?" she asked, waving a slim hand towards Zack.

"You have dad," Tifa muttered with a smirk.

"Yes, well… it's been years since your father looked like _that_," her mother said, mirroring her devious look. At the look on Tifa's face she shook her head. "Don't you dare tell your father I said that!"

"Of course," Tifa said with a chortle.

"You know, my dear, sweet Tifa, I think you and I need to have _that_ talk," said her mother calmly.

"I know all about that talk and what it entails, mom," Tifa said offhandedly. At her mother's inquisitive glance Tifa blushed and fumbled with her rushed excuse. "Of course I've _heard _it before mom."

"Honey," said her mother, smiling at her. "I think you should know that I shouldn't have been wearing a white wedding gown when I married your father either," she said smugly.

Tifa gasped out a laugh. "Did you get a taste of the cake _before _the wedding?" she asked, too amused to be mortified by her mother's admission.

Her mother just smiled and tapped a finger to her own lips in a signal of silence. "I'll still expect you to wear white to your own wedding," she said.

"Of course," Tifa said happily, hugging her mother warmly before they stepped fully into the backyard and made their presence known. "I'm here to take my boyfriend back from your clutches," she said, walking over to where her father was sitting, under a patio umbrella, sipping a lemonade, and reading a book. "That's called 'boyfriend exploit,' you know."

"What is?" her father asked innocently, raising his eyebrows at her as she wrapped him in a hug too.

"You sitting here, while he works away under the hot sun," Tifa said, her eyes lingering on Zack's ass as he bent over to retrieve another log. "I'm off with him to see the sights," she said before prancing off to tap Zack's shoulder and kiss his cheek.

"She looks happy, doesn't she?"

Lockhart looked at his wife and nodded. "She does," he admitted, watching with a bemused smile as Zack grabbed her around the waist and twirled her in his arms as Tifa laughed brightly. He could tell that it wasn't a show that the young man was attempting to put on for their sakes. They were both in love. "My little girl has grown up," he said with a sad smile.

"She has," said Mrs. Lockhart. "The best we can do is be happy with her and give her our support. Besides, I'm just itching for a couple of grandbabies," she said with a smile, wrapping his hand in hers.

"Hmm… in any case, I like him better than that little scrawny punk who used to live next door," he muttered.

…

"So… you and my dad bonded a little?" Tifa asked as they hiked up a trail, deeper into the woods together.

Zack shrugged and gave her a roguish grin. "Kinda. I think he got a kick out of the fact that I spent fifteen minutes trying to hammer a nail."

Tifa laughed. "You're serious," she said. He showed her his thumb for proof. "Oh, poor baby," she said, kissing his thumb lightly.

"I have a few other aches that need kissing," Zack said, blue eyes mischievous as he wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked up a slope of dirt.

"I'll think about kissing those once we're at our destination," Tifa said, enjoying the fresh, afternoon air. Even though the dark clouds hadn't left, they had parted for the moment to allow some sunlight through. The air around them was cool, but that wouldn't be a problem unless they decided to go higher and towards the mountains.

Zack's eyes took in all the wilderness and he smiled. It was a touch different from Gongaga, but he felt right at home. He had always loved nature. He enjoyed breathing in clean air and watching wild animals scatter about as they passed by. Though the ground was a rough trail, it hadn't been a problem for the both of them yet.

Tifa seemed to know exactly where she was going and Zack had to admire that after some time of being gone from her town, she still knew her way around. Though what he found more interesting was her choice of attire. She was in a pair of hiking boots, a tiny skirt with suspenders, and a white tank top that showed some very appealing skin around her stomach and waist.

When he'd asked her why she'd opted for those clothes, she'd replied that they were easier to remove. The way she said it, the nonchalant expression on her face, had made him giddy in anticipation. Personally, he thought that the suspenders were a very sexy touch and he'd found himself attempting to control the urge to just have his way with her up against a tree.

The finally reached the end of the lines of surrounding trees and came to a clearing that overlooked a small chasm where there was a lake with a waterfall opposite from where they were. Zack then realized that right below them—at about twenty, maybe thirty feet— was the clear blue water. The trail continued downwards to where it turned into a rocky ground and it made for a perfect place to sit and dip their feet into the water. "It's beautiful," he said quietly.

Tifa smiled in appreciation, but her smile quickly turned teasing. "What? The view or me?"

Zack let out a deep, content chuckle and looked at her shining eyes. "Both of you." his gaze strayed off to make sure that there were no wild animals about, or that there wouldn't be any place for peeping toms to spy on them. He looked up curiously at the sound of rustling clothing and he blinked in shock when he realized that Tifa was pulling off her clothes. "You-you're seriously going skinny dipping?" he asked, his eyes wandering as she pulled off her top.

Tifa continued until she was bare of all clothing and nodded, shaking out her hair. "What's the problem? Wasn't this your idea?" she asked before walking up towards the very edge of the cliff.

"What are you doing?!" he asked in alarm when he realized her intentions.

"Grab my clothes and meet me at the bottom, won't you?" she asked before diving right off.

Zack's heart nearly stopped—realizing what the old man had probably felt when Zack had jumped off of the roof—and he ran to the edge to see Tifa rise up from the water, swimming on her back. "I'm waiting!" she called, her voice echoing off of the rock walls.

He didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing her clothes and boots, he set off at a quick and easy run down the dirt path, kicking up the small rocks under his feet in his haste. He was at the edge of the lagoon within a minute, already pulling off his clothes. He nearly fell headfirst when he got tangled in his pants, and Tifa's sweet laughter reverberated around them once more.

Zack swam out to her side quickly and pulled her into his arms. "Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy that was?" he asked as kept them both afloat once she wrapped her shapely legs around his waist.

Tifa smiled and leaned forward to take his lower lip between her teeth, using her hands to pour water over his head and over their faces. With his spikes flattened, he looked undeniably cute and she wrapped her arms around his neck for a kiss. "How do you like this place so far?" she asked him once they pulled back a little.

"I've only been here one day but I already love it. Your mother and I need to have more time to talk, but I think your father and I have come to some silent understanding. He kept asking me random questions while I worked on chopping wood," Zack said in amusement. "I think he's a closeted Sephiroth fan."

Tifa laughed at that. "I always knew that dad read the sections about SOLDIERs in the newspaper before I did," she said, trailing her hands across his smooth, broad shoulders. "Thank you for humoring him."

"Hey, I can understand that all he wants is for you to be happy. At least we share that in common," Zack said lightly, brushing his lips across the moisture on her own shoulder, skimming lightly with his teeth. Her hair floated around her shoulders and he took a handful to bring her back up to his lips.

Tifa smiled to herself at his words and closed her eyes to savor his lips. Kissing Zack could possibly be one of her most favorite things in the world. She was incredibly happy to be back home, that her father had warmed up even a little towards Zack, and that her mother approved of him too. It made her entire world complete.

Zack started when he felt something wet roll down his cheek. He frowned and pulled away, wondering what had brought Tifa to tears. To his relief, she wasn't crying. Instead, she was gazing at him with a look of so much love and happiness that it almost made his heart stop. The water around them was cool, but the surface that wasn't being broken by their floating bodies was rippling gently around them with the soft falls of raindrops. He hadn't even realized that the sunlight was gone and the clouds had moved in so blanket Nibelheim with a light drizzle.

"I guess the sun doesn't want us to play today," Tifa said with a little smile, brushing a kiss to his cheek.

"It doesn't matter if it's raining," Zack whispered against her ear, delighting in her shiver. "Besides, who knows when we'll be allowed to be alone again. I get the feeling that your dad will be keeping a close eye on us."

Tifa had to smile at his words. "You mean you want to…" she trailed off and Zack nodded. "…here in the rain?"

"Here in the lake _while _it rains," Zack whispered, beginning to press hot, open mouthed kisses against her jaw and neck.

There was no way she would give him a negative response, especially not with the way his hot lips were beginning to work her body as they moved back towards shore. Zack forgot all about peeping toms, or wild animals, he knew that he would protect Tifa with his life from whatever threatened her. He would gladly give his life for the woman he already considered the other half of his soul.

He knew that there were many things left for Tifa to do while they stayed in Nibelheim, but he was glad to be there with her, sharing it all. He still had yet to see the inside of _her _room, or listen to embarrassing stories about _her_. For now though, he would worry about the way her body was beginning to tremble against him, of how she tasted of rain and smelled like nature, trees.

There would be time enough to worry about the rest of the world later, after he had satisfied his craving to taste the raindrops on her lips.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It took me forever to write something and it wasn't because of a lack of what to write, it was just that I was going through another slump when all I wanted to do was read fiction. I hope this chapter was good, since I really did enjoy writing it myself. All I hope is that it isn't too disjointed or rambly. Now, for the next chapter, Zack will cause a bit of mischief before they return back home, there will be a bit more from our other pairings, and we'll see if Zack really does get along with Tifa's dad. There's roughly about two or three more chapters left to this story, since it wasn't supposed to be so long to begin with, but it's almost over. I'll wrap up with a nice little ending that I've thought out since the beginning, and this story will officially end.

Always, thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews this story. It makes me happy to see that this story has been enjoyed so far. If ever I don't get a chance to reply, know that it isn't because I don't want to, but because I haven't gotten the chance to. Also, please ignore the errors, I will try to get to them tomorrow. Either way, thank you for reading my story. I hope everyone enjoyed and that you're having a good week. I'll try my best to update soon!

Joey


	9. Chapter 9

_I know I said Zack would cause mischief, but it all came out as him having some really unfortunate accidents. We'll see how he handles it when the shoe is on the other foot. I hope everyone enjoys and sorry for the long wait!_

………………………………………………

**Knight in Shining Armor**

………………………………………………

On their way back, they both slipped down the slope and fell right on their backs onto the muddy trail. Tifa was still laughing as he pulled her to her feet, and he took over rubbing her tender backside while she swatted at his bold touch. "We need to get back to my parents' house before we get sick!" she exclaimed, shaking mud from the backs of her legs and her hands.

Zack grinned and dipped her back to kiss her dramatically, swallowing her squeal of laughter. Her hands came around to cup his face, and when they slowly parted, there were muddy handprints on his cheeks. Tifa smiled and stared him in the eyes as they stood there in the middle of the woods, soaked through, and with the rain washing away the mud from their fall. "Ifrit, but I do love you," he murmured, pressing their foreheads together.

"As if our little _escapade_ in the lake wasn't enough proof for me," Tifa said with a smitten smile. "Though I do miss my friends, being with you would be more than enough for me to be happy for the rest of my life."

Zack brought her slim fingers to his lips and laid a kiss on each one, already washed free of mud by the tears escaping the sky. "How about we try our luck in the mud?" he asked suggestively.

"Zack! We had sex in the lake a few minutes ago!" she exclaimed.

"I was only kidding, but the look on your face was priceless," he said with a cackle. "Come on. You're right, the last thing we need is to get sick on our vacation," Zack said as he took her hand again and pulled her along and down the trail a little more carefully.

By the time they arrived back at Tifa's old home, the rain was coming down even harder and her mother opened the door with a worried expression on her face. She began to flutter around him with a motherly voice, directing them to take hot showers—in separate bathrooms of course—and then into warm clothes while she made them hot chocolate.

Almost thirty minutes later, Tifa found herself cuddling under a thick quilt with Zack. She giggled against his chest when he tickled her stomach. Her father had left them to go watch some sort of sports game in his _den_, while her mother worked on making some cookies from scratch in the kitchen.

"Tomorrow we're going to have breakfast at my aunt's house. You'll get to meet her, my other aunt and a few of my cousins," Tifa said, snuggling against his chest as the warmth made her sleepy. "I have to warn you though… they're the touchy-feely type."

"How touchy-feely are we talking about?" Zack asked, rubbing Tifa's back soothingly.

"Well… _inappropriate_ touchy-feely type," Tifa said with a faint chortle.

Zack grunted. "I guess you'll have to stake your claim," he murmured, running his hands down her back and towards her bottom.

Tifa slapped his hands away. "My aunts won't care about that. All they'll care about is how hot you are."

Zack laid back and gave her a curious look. "Am I really that hot?" he asked her.

She sat up and gave him an incredulous look. "Do you really need me to tell you?"

Zack shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah. I mean, there's nothing better for a guy's ego than hearing his girlfriend say he's good looking."

"Well…" Tifa started, trailing off. "You _are_ pretty cute, but I mean, if I compare you to Angeal, and Genesis, oh, and let's not forget Sephiroth—well, that's a different story."

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed, feeling a surge of jealousy go through him at the sound of other men's names coming from his beautiful girlfriend's wonderful mouth. He tackled her down and they fell onto the carpeted floor with a muffled thump and amidst Tifa's loud guffaws as he tickled her senseless.

"I was kidding! I promise… I was kidding!" she gasped out between breaths.

"Keep it clean, you two. You don't want Tifa's father to come down here to see what all the noise is about," Tifa's mother called from the kitchen.

Tifa lay gasping and panting underneath him and Zack pulled her back up onto the couch, pressing kisses to her cheek. "Of course you're the finest out of all of them," she assured Zack. "You shouldn't need for me to point it out. The fact that I love seeing you naked should be an indication," she whispered against his ear.

Zack grinned and pulled her into a slow, languorous kiss. "You know, I don't have a problem telling _you _how sexy you are," he pointed out.

Tifa rolled her eyes and leaned forward to squeeze his cheeks until he winced. "You're a beautiful specimen of a man, and I'm jealous of any girl that looks at you." She gave him a dry look. "There, are you happy?"

"Extremely happy," Zack assured her.

Tifa snuggled back into his arms and together they remained warm and toasty for a long moment. "You know, I thought my dad would kick up a fuss when he saw the way we came in," she whispered against his chest.

"It's not like, _'we had sex in the lake,'_ was stamped on our foreheads," he said with a grin, brushing her hair from her eyes and then rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

Tifa slapped him upside the head. "Don't even _whisper _it," she hissed.

"Okay," Zack repeated in her same tone. "Well, so far we haven't really had any standoffs, so we're okay, right?"

"Don't think you're off the hook yet," Tifa murmured, slowly standing.

"Where are you going?" he nearly whined, already missing her warmth.

"To see what else my mom is baking in the kitchen," Tifa said. She leaned forward to brush her lips with his before walking off towards the kitchen, where her mother could be heard humming a sweet tune.

Zack watched her go with a grin on his face and snuggled back into the quilt, momentarily closing his eyes. Before he could doze off though, he heard a throat clear nearby. He cracked open one blue eye and quickly sat up straight. "Sir?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly. How long had the man been standing by the foot of the stairs?

"I'd like to have a word with you," said Tifa's father, motioning towards the stairs.

Zack nodded quickly and got to his feet, nearly tripping over the quilt as it tangled around his legs. He finally freed himself and walked as gracefully as he could up the stairs, following the older man. He was amazed to see a very contemporary looking den, complete with a large television and leather couches sitting in the spacious room. They must have been brought in from the closest city, since Zack hadn't thought that Nibelheim had any modern appliance stores. There was one poster of a classic motorcycle sitting on one wall, while on the wall across from it there were various pictures of Tifa's father fishing, camping, and in hunting gear.

"We're not as backwater as you think," Tifa's father informed him. "Are you a city boy, Mr. Fair?"

"Uh, no sir. I was born in Gongaga, though I have lived in Midgar since I was fifteen," Zack said, taking a seat on the recliner the other man had motioned him to.

"You grew up in the wilderness then," the older man murmured. "Why ever did you wish to leave your home?"

Zack shrugged. "I love my home and my family, but I wanted more. At first, it was a foolish dream to become famous. To have money and fans," he admitted. "But it was a child's foolish dream. I learned that being a SOLDIER is not about fame. We help protect cities and villages from monsters, and from other oppressing forces."

Mr. Lockhart nodded and gave Zack a look of slight admiration. His expression closed off almost instantly. "You know that I must ask… what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Zack had known this conversation was coming, and he'd practiced his answers, but he knew that he had to speak from the heart if he wanted Tifa's father to believe him. "I love Tifa," he said after a moment. "I want her to be in my life for as long as I live."

Dark maroon eyes regarded him seriously. "Are you an honorable man, Mr. Fair?"

"I believe I am, sir," Zack replied immediately.

"Then I can trust that you will respect my daughter until the day you are married?"

_Too late for that_, Zack thought inwardly. But he nodded. "Of course sir. When the time comes, I will be sure to ask for her hand in marriage properly."

The older man looked satisfied, for the moment. "My daughter seems truly happy. There was something that always told me that the other boy she brought home wasn't the person for her. Seeing her with you now… well, let's say it doesn't make me guilty that I never did accept him," he said with a slight chuckle.

Zack still felt a small amount of pity for Cloud, but he was on Mr. Lockhart's side in that respect. If the other man had accepted Cloud easily, then maybe he and Tifa would've still been together. It was a really big maybe though. "Tifa makes me happy," he admitted. "The type of happy that I hadn't found in a job that I enjoy, and the type of happy that I was beginning to miss in my life."

"How did you meet her?"

Zack grinned brightly, feeling the mood lift substantially. "She fell into the lake in one of Midgar's parks. I jumped in to save her."

Mr. Lockhart let out a chuckle. "How did she fall in?"

"She had a run in with a dog walker and many children," Zack said in amusement. "I didn't know she could swim, but I helped her out anyway. It was only the beginning of very strange adventures with her," he said with a smile.

Mr. Lockhart nodded and his mood became somber. "I expect her to be happy," he said in his stern voice. He stood and Zack followed.

"I'll try to the best of my ability to make her happy," Zack promised.

"Good," said Mr. Lockhart, patting his shoulder once. "If you can survive having breakfast with family from my wife's side, you will be a welcome addition to our family."

Zack didn't like the note of sneakiness in the other man's voice. Really, he was beginning to feel afraid of Tifa's family. But he supposed that if she had survived his family, the least he could do was attempt to survive hers. Walking off towards the stairs, Zack got the feeling that he had passed some sort of test with Tifa's father. It made him glad, but he also had a feeling of foreboding for tomorrow.

……

"You look so handsome," Mrs. Lockhart complimented as Zack walked out of the bathroom, clad in a pair of jeans, boots, and a light blue dress shirt. "The color makes your eyes stand out more."

"Thank you, ma'am," Zack said with a grin, running a hand through his thick spikes.

Tifa walked down the stairs from her room and smiled when she saw her mother making a fuss over how attractive Zack looked. She rolled her eyes when she noted the self-satisfied look on his face at her mother's gushing. "Mama, can't you see his ego inflating?" she asked.

Zack turned to look at her and eyed her from head to toe. "There aren't going to be any guys not related to you there, right?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

She had to smirk at him in amusement. "I don't think so. Unless my aunts invite other people from town, but I can't guarantee you anything."

Tifa's mother smiled at them and pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek. "You look beautiful, sweetheart. And don't worry. I have compliments for the both of you," she said, referring to Tifa's comment on her inflating Zack's opinion of himself.

"Thank you, mama," Tifa said, stealing herself a cookie from the jar sitting in the middle of the table.

Zack watched her silently eat the treat and glanced at her attire once more. Though it wasn't anything overly flashy or revealing, she looked beautiful in his eyes. She was dressed in all white. The peasant skirt she had on fell low on her hips and the white t-shirt she had gone for left a small amount of her waist and stomach visible. The only other color she was wearing was the brown of the wide belt falling on her hips.

"Why don't you two start to walk over to your aunt's house? I have to see why your father is taking so long," Mrs. Lockhart said to Tifa.

"Come on," Tifa said, taking Zack's hand and pulling him out of the house and down the street. "She lives on the other side of the town, but since Nibelheim isn't so big, we'll be there in like five minutes," she explained.

Zack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I think I got your dad's blessing yesterday."

"You did?" Tifa asked excitedly.

"He took me to his den to give me that 'protective-father' talk, but I ended up just telling him how we met and what I feel for you," Zack said.

"I'm happy that you're making the effort to get along with him. My dad is… a difficult man when he wants to be," Tifa said with a small smile. "I don't know how I'm going to walk out of their lives again when our time here is over."

Zack noticed her eyes go a little misty and he gave her a gentle squeeze as they kept walking. "We'll come visit them again. Besides, I promised I would come and ask for your hand in marriage properly."

Tifa laughed at that and nodded. "He'll hold you to that promise."

Zack felt a weight lift from his shoulders now that Tifa was no longer on the verge of crying. They finally arrived at the house that belonged to one of her aunts and Zack was only slightly relieved to hear that Tifa's oldest aunt was out of town, running some business errands in Junon. Apparently, she had a quilt-making business and a company in the other city wanted to buy her designs. That left them with only one aunt to deal with, but with many other cousins.

The smell of breakfast was wafting into the entire house and Zack felt his stomach grumble in protest. They had all gotten up late that morning, and the sun had already been bright in the sky by the time they left the Tifa's old home. They were led back towards the massive dining room where flurries of welcomes, exclamations, and hugs were given out to Tifa while she attempted to introduce him. Tifa's aunt seemed like a plumper version of her mother, with a sweet smile on her face that apparently ran in the family.

The hugs and kisses transferred to him and he smiled in bewilderment when he felt Tifa's aunt squeeze his ass and then pat it for good measure. Tifa was looking at them, attempting not to break into a fit of laughter, but luckily she was called away by some of her younger cousins. "Ah… would you mind if I used your restroom?" he asked, no longer being able to take the enthusiasm.

"Go ahead, you gorgeous boy. Up the stairs and to the right," said Tifa's aunt with a wiggle of eyebrows.

Zack took the stairs two at a time and locked himself in the bathroom to do his business and then to wash his face a little. Her family was turning out to be a little too much to handle, and they'd only been in the house for about ten minutes. After a few seconds of peace and quiet, he slowly crept out, looking side to side down the hallway. A table a few feet away caught his attention and he slowly walked over to it. His eyes widened and a chortled escaped him when he caught sight of various Sephiroth figurines sitting on the table. They were made of glass and of various sizes.

He smirked in amusement and reached over to pick one up to give it a closer inspection. Just as he was touching it, the door opened and two kids raced out, shoving him into the table and yelling apologies halfway down the stairs. Zack ran right into the table and with the force of his body, two figurines tumbled to the floor and shattered. "Shit—shit!" he hissed, picking the pieces up and trying to stick them together. It didn't work, of course.

"Uh, sorry," he muttered, setting the pieces on the table and racing down the stairs. He searched around for Tifa frantically and greeting a few other family members that he hadn't seen when they had arrived. He found the brunette talking animatedly to her aunt and a few of her cousins. He walked over to her and paused behind her. _"Tifa. Ti-fa_," Zack said urgently, tugging at her skirt like a child.

She turned away from family members and glared at him. At the look in his eyes, she excused them both and walked with him into the kitchen. "What's going on? I was having an adult conversation and you're acting like a child," she stressed.

"I think I may have done something bad," Zack said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking guilty. At Tifa's curious look, he grimaced. "I may have knocked over a some figurines in the hall when some kids shoved me into the table."

Tifa's eyes widened. "You don't mean… the Sephiroth figures my aunt nearly idolizes?" she asked in horror. Zack nodded slowly. "All of them?"

Zack shook his head. "Just two," he whispered.

Tifa wrung her hands and sighed. "We're going to have to come clean with my aunt. I don't think she'll completely flip out if you manage to offer her something in return."

"Well, what can I offer her that she'll want? Aside from my hot ass, of course."

He said it in such a matter-of-fact way that it made Tifa burst into laughter. He glared at her, and it made her sober up quickly. "Well, let's go talk to her and see what she'll—"

They heard a screech come from the second floor of the house. "I think she found them," Zack muttered. They both walked out of the kitchen quickly and raced up the stairs to find Tifa's aunt clutching the broken figurines.

"I'm going to kill all the little brats I saw running through the house!" she wailed.

Tifa elbowed Zack in the ribs. "Actually, aunty, I think Zack has something to tell you," she said with a nervous look on her face.

"I—uh, I'm sorry," Zack blurted. "I was looking at them when the kids ran into me and I broke them. It wasn't my intention, really it wasn't!"

Tifa's aunt gave him a tearful look. "These were collector's items," she whispered.

"Uh—well, I can… I can get you Sephiroth's actual autograph!" Zack said quickly.

Her eyes suddenly went bright. "You know Sephiroth?"

Zack nodded. "He's a close friend. If you forgive me, I promise you that I'll get you that autograph," he said quickly.

Tifa tried to stifle a snort of laughter, but she gave Zack a serious look when his eyes slid a glare towards her. "Come on, auntie, look at that pout! Won't you forgive him?" she asked, motioning towards Zack, who had a pathetic look on his face.

The older woman suddenly smiled and walked over to give his face a squeeze. "You're just so cute," she said. "But if you don't make good on that promise, I'll came after you in Midgar."

"I'm really, really sorry," Zack said honestly, squeezing her hand.

"You're forgiven, dear. Now run along and have breakfast with Tifa and the family. You have others to win over. Even when you broke my little figurines, you've got me on your side," she said with a warm smile.

Zack pressed a kiss to her cheek and then pulled Tifa down the stairs with him. "Nice," his girlfriend complimented. "I would've thought she would've kicked up a bigger fuss."

Zack let out a huge sigh of relief and sat down with Tifa to have breakfast. "Somehow I think that this is going to be the longest day of my life," he said, squeezing her hand under the table.

Despite his thoughts, it wasn't as bad as he had anticipated. Tifa's family was curious to learn about his missions in SOLDIER, how he had met Tifa, and what their plans for the future were. Of course, he and Tifa left out the part of them living together, since Zack could practically hear Tifa's father preparing his shotgun. Despite the success, he continued to break things. After getting conned into a game of softball with Tifa's younger cousins—the same ones to blame for the shattered figurines—they ended breaking the neighbor's kitchen window.

Tifa dragged Zack with her into the kitchen, where she was making a dessert. "Can you not stay out of trouble while I'm not around?" she scolded.

Zack grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "They were betting me that I couldn't hit so far!" he tried to defend.

"_They_ are kids. _You_ are a grown man," Tifa stressed, beginning to mix in a few things for some homemade chocolate pudding. Zack stood at her back, watching her as she expertly mixed a few things. Tifa had no problem with it, since he had remained quiet, but she nearly ran into him three times and she turned an exasperated look on him.

"What now?" Zack asked, just as annoyed.

"You keep getting in the way. Here, stand by the stove and watch until the water boils. Then you can turn off the flame," Tifa said, moving towards the refrigerator for an extra egg.

Zack stared at the water in boredom. He did love the way Tifa cooked, but it had never really interested him to see the process. He was just too impatient, and that was the main reason why he had enjoyed take-out food so much when he had been single. Apparently, being bored also caused him to sometimes forget what he was doing. "Shit!"

Tifa dropped the egg on the floor at his loud exclamation. She was readying another glare when she realized that Zack had just burned his hand on the stove. She quickly ran over to him and ran his hand under cold water before darting towards a drawer where she knew her aunt kept a balm for burns. After many years, Tifa was happy to see that her aunt had kept it in the same place. Carefully drying his hand, Tifa applied the balm gently, biting her lip when Zack winced. "Poor baby," she whispered, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

Zack grimaced and reached over to turn off the boiling water with his good hand. "That's what I get for not paying attention," he muttered.

Tifa kissed his cheek. "Maybe later we can get away for an hour or two," she whispered, brushing her hand over his cheek gently. "I know my family is a handful, and we've already had a long day."

Zack smiled at her and moved out of the way when she began to prepare and mix everything together. Once it was done, and she had placed it into a large, rounded bowl, she placed it into the refrigerator. Zack watched curiously as Tifa used a finger to circle the mixture bowl and then stuck it into her mouth, humming softly.

His eyebrow twitched at the action, and he seriously wondered what was wrong with him. He could only chalk up his sexual charge to the anxiety and strain of dealing with Tifa's family. He hadn't really thought about it back home, but he had been just as antsy then. Ignoring the still throbbing burn on his hand, he moved over to where Tifa was still happily licking the pudding leftovers. "Hey," he said softy, turning her around. "How about you stop doing this?" he asked, slipping her chocolate covered index finger into his mouth. He slowly sucked off the sweetness and then drew the digit out of his mouth, making a last sweep with his tongue.

Tifa stared at him, at his darkened eyes. Before either one could say a thing, her arms had slipped around him to clutch at his back as his lips sought hers in a passionate embrace. It didn't register to her in that moment that any of her family members—including her father—could walk in at any moment and catch them sharing a kiss that was far from chaste. Her brain had short-circuited the same way it did every time Zack kissed her and the rest of the world ceased to matter. Finally, drawing away for breath, Zack smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Mmm, you taste like chocolate," he said with a grin.

Tifa smiled and looked down at her hands, realizing that they'd had some chocolate residue. Now though, traces of her hands had been left on Zack's shirt. "I think we need to get you out of that shirt," she started.

"What?" Zack asked in pleasant surprise. "Great, let's go now. I prefer to take my time, but I have nothing against quickies—"

Tifa let out a giggle. "I meant that because I got chocolate on your shirt."

Zack had the grace to blush and look embarrassed. "If you don't want to get my shirt off because you want me, I must be losing my touch," he muttered.

"The pudding is done. Come on, we'll tell my aunt and slip away before anyone else notices we're gone."

……

Despite wanting some alone time with Tifa again, Zack couldn't help his curious inspection of her room. Tifa's mother had done the same as his. The room wasn't a total girly room—thankfully there was no excess of pink or frills—but it did have en excess of certificates and awards. "You were a teacher's pet!" Zack said in glee.

Tifa glared at him as she brought up a clean shirt for him and took a look outside of her window towards her aunt's house. The last thing she wanted or needed was to have her father or mother following them back. She turned back to Zack and watched him as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes still taking in her room.

The walls were of a flowery wallpaper and despite there not being pinks or frills, she did have a vast collection of dolls, from the ones with the porcelain faces, to the ones that could be dressed up and accessorized. He also noticed a collection of stuffed cats. Her bed was a single, with plain sky blue flannel blanket, and pressed white sheets. The rest of her room was far more simple than what a little girl would've liked. "How long did you live here?"

"Until I was about eighteen," Tifa said, placing the clean shirt over the back of a chair. "Why?"

He smirked and turned to look at her, but find that her eyes had darkened to that dark wine color. The color they turned when she was having naughty thoughts, and he could see where her thoughts were going just as he reached the last button of his shirt. They met in the center of her room, his lips on hers, his hands smoothing over her voluptuous curves, while hers ran up the smooth skin of his chest, muscles twitching underneath her curious fingers.

"You're like a little-big girl," he said, voice laced with amusement as they moved to the small bed.

Tifa smiled and bit his ear, hearing him whine at the sharp pain. "Don't mock my room, Zack Fair. Have you forgotten yours? With all of your little action figures?" she asked with a laugh. He kissed her while she was still snickering.

"Oh, this is going to be disturbing," Zack muttered.

"Why?" Tifa asked, breathless.

"We're about to have sex amidst all of your teacher's pet trophies," Zack muttered. "_And_ your creepy dolls."

Tifa let out a laugh and pushed his dirty dress shirt off of his shoulders. "Ignore them. And you better hurry up before my dad decides to come and check on us," she whispered against his lips.

"Can't have him walk in on us right in the middle of it," Zack muttered, getting to his feet and pulling off his clothing in a hurry. "I can be fast," he continued mumbling.

Tifa watched him in amusement and sighed when she felt his strong fingers racing up her thighs, pushing her skirt with them. "Fast and quiet," she said, embracing him when his warm, heavy body pressed against hers once more.

"I can do that," Zack said with a small chuckle.

……

The final night of their stay in Nibelheim, Tifa found herself standing under a beautiful clear night sky. The stars looked close enough to reach, and the though the air was cold, it was refreshing; it was a great change from Midgar's air. The mountains had fog at the very top, and the green of the trees added a nice touch of color to the town. She turned at the sound of Zack's footsteps in her room. It took a bit of maneuvering, but he folded his tall frame and made it out of her window and onto the small balcony there.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here too long," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into the warmth of his body.

Tifa smiled and tilted her head sideways when he pressed light kisses on her neck. "I'm trying to put this view into my memory. It's changed a bit since the last time I was here."

"We'll come back," he said with reassurance. "Remember that I told your dad I would ask his permission to marry you."

Tifa laughed and nodded. "But for now, this is all I can take with me."

They stood in comfortable silence for a long moment, until the breeze began to come a little harder. "I enjoyed meeting your family."

"We have the blessing of every single member of our families," she said happily. "I never thought that I would feel this complete." A kiss to her cheek was his answer.

From inside of the house, they could both hear soft music playing. Tifa smiled. "My mother always loved playing her music right before going to sleep."

Zack turned her in his arms and slowly moved her to the beat, his face buried in the space between her neck and shoulder. Tifa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling her heart warm and content, even when the temperature was falling by the minute. "Man, but I do love you," he said after a long moment of them just swaying with the breeze.

"Same here," she replied, squeezing her eyes together and hoping that what they were living wasn't a dream. "I'm really happy we went through this experience together."

"Yeah," Zack replied, wrapping her more securely against him. "Yeah. But I can't wait to get back home so that I can have you all to myself," he whispered into her ear.

Tifa smiled and patted his back. "Is that all you think about?"

"Maybe," he said with a grin.

…

"Don't they sound happy?"

"Yes."

"Remember when we were their age?"

"Not really."

"We're not _that_ old," said Mrs. Lockhart in annoyance. "Besides, I do remember you courting me and asking my to dance in the middle of central square right before you proposed."

A chuckle. "And you fainted on me."

"You know why I fainted. It was because our pretty girl was on her way."

"Shh, do not repeat that out loud. I don't want Tifa getting ideas. My grandchildren should come along properly," he said darkly.

His wife smiled. "Maybe we should think about moving to Midgar to be closer to Tifa once the children come."

"I'm not a city-type of man, dear, you know that," was the flat reply.

She glared. "Not even for your grandchildren?"

He smiled. "That's why trains were invented."

Mrs. Lockhart laughed softly and moved over to hug her husband as they stood on the front porch, enjoying the cool night. "I think they'll have a love like hours," she said, hearing as the boy her daughter was in love said the words to her.

"You mean love filled with many burnt dinners, shirts with burns from the iron, _and_ arguing over who gets the remote?" Mr. Lockhart asked her with a smile.

She smiled and shook her head, brushing back her still dark strands of hair from her shoulder. "I meant a love that would last this long, and will keep lasting."

"She's got herself a good man," he said after a moment.

"You like him!" his wife exclaimed in pleasant surprise.

"Of course I don't," he said sternly.

His wife just gave him a sly smile and took his hand, pulling him back into their home when she heard Zack and Tifa's little conversation begin to escalate. It would do them no good if Tifa's father _stopped_ liking the boy Tifa had brought home and who obviously wanted to marry her. She wouldn't risk losing her dream of grandkids.

……

Their goodbye was a teary one—well, from Tifa and her mother's side. Zack stood around awkwardly with Mr. Lockhart and watched the women hug and kiss each other in farewell. Tifa's father shook his hand and gave him a manly form of blessing, telling him to take care of his daughter or else. Zack just hid a smile and promised to care for her the way no one had ever done before. The train let out a loud whistle, and they boarded, Tifa still waving at her mother from their private cabin.

Zack looked at Tifa as she sat on their bed with her eyes and the tip of her nose red from crying. She looked so sad that all he wanted was to kiss her and promise that she would never have to cry again. But it would've been an unreal promise. He knew that even though things were bordering on perfect now, they would eventually have their normal ups and downs the way other normal couples did. But for now, he would offer her a hug and his shoulder to cry on.

By the time they arrived in Midgar, it was early in the morning and the sun was barely rising in the horizon. Even though no view would compare to the ones from Nibelheim and Gongaga. Tifa sleepily slipped her hand into his and they left the train, wanting only to collect their luggage and return home to sleep off the travel exhaustion.

They weren't expecting to nearly get tackled to the floor as soon as the steam from the train cleared away. Yuffie was a ball of energy as she squeezed the life out of his neck and Tifa's shoulders. "I'm so glad to see you guys!" she said excitedly.

Tifa smiled and her sleepiness receded when she realized that her friends had come to see them arrive. Aerith was more subdued with her reaction, but Tifa's surprise came in the form of Sephiroth and Vincent standing behind her friends. "I didn't think we'd see you until later," Tifa said, pulling away from Aerith's hug and waving at the two other men. "Thank you for coming."

"We couldn't wait to see you," Yuffie said, clutching her hand and nearly bouncing in place. "And well, the guys came along because, '_it's dangerous to wait alone in the train station before sunrise,_'" she mimicked Vincent's deep voice.

Tifa and Aerith giggled at the exasperated noise that left the dark haired man at Yuffie's words. "How about we go get some coffee so that we can share our stories with you?"

"But aren't you tired?" Aerith asked worriedly, noticing the exhausted air around both her and Zack."

"We can talk for an hour and then we'll go home," Zack said, wrapping his arm around Tifa's shoulders.

"Come on," Yuffie said, dragging Tifa away. "I have to tell you about Vincent and his washing fiasco. I tell you, the man cannot wash his own clothes!" she said, snickering.

Zack looked at the embarrassed expression on Vincent's face and decided not to laugh. It wouldn't be fair, especially when he didn't know anything more than hammering a single nail. And Seph was keeping secret the fact that he was something of a neat-freak. It was good to be back in Midgar, with his friends. It made missing his family—and he was sure it felt the same for Tifa—hurt less.

Seeing Tifa smile brightly again made his heart skip a beat. They were home.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Dunno how I feel about this chapter. I had some trouble figuring out the ending, so I really hope it wasn't too sloppy. I know I went overboard with the fluff and talk of marriage again, but what can I say? I just love pointless mushy stuff. Next chapter will be the last, so I want to thank everyone who has given this story a chance and has reviewed it. You guys are awesome. Also, for the record, I have no clue how homemade pudding is made. I was just making stuff up there, so if anyone knows how it's done, sorry for butchering it! Corrections and stuff will be made soon, because I know the chapter will need it, but my eyes kinda hurt from reading this chapter now. Thank you for waiting patiently and for reading!_

Joey


End file.
